Sang, larmes et autres joyeusetés
by Lyra64
Summary: Même s'ils savent que l'un des deux finira par tuer l'autre, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher...l'attirance qu'ils éprouvent est bien trop forte... /UA, KuroFye/Dernier chapitre en ligne !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à toutes !**

Merci de venir lire ma fanfiction ! Il ne faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais je pense que ça mérite d'être lu :)

**Note de l'auteur** :Ce chapitre a été modifié plusieurs mois après son écriture : j'y ai rajouté des descriptions, rallongé les passages narratifs et arrangé les dialogues. J'espère que ce nouveau style vous plaira ^^ J'ai aussi changé les noms des chapitres (parce qu'un titre en trois mots, c'est trop dur à trouver !) A part ça, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour empêcher les incohérences, les fautes et l'humour pourrave...heu...je ne garantis franchement rien, mais voilà quoi, j'ai fait de gros efforts, ne l'oubliez pas ;p !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Clamp et à Pierre Bottero (mes idoles ^^) le nom des lieux ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Genre : **yaoi (KuroFye), UA, fic (censée être) sérieuse, certains passages ressemblant à des limes...traces plus ou moins ténues de OOC.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Rencontre sous la pluie  
**

La lune était haut dans le ciel, et nimbait de sa lueur argentée la forêt qui s'étendait sur une large partie de la région.

De larges nuages noirs vinrent obscurcir le ciel, et des gouttes de pluie ne tardèrent pas à s'écraser sur les feuilles des arbres.

Un silence mortuaire régnait sur la forêt, parfois ponctué par le cri d'un rapace nocturne.

Un hurlement déchira soudain le silence.

Du sang gicla. Liquide pourpre éclaboussant un tissu noir. Chemise appartenant à l'assassin.

Son regard glacé contempla ses victimes, étendues à terre. Le sang se mêlait à la boue, spectacle macabre dont il fut écoeuré.

Il se tourna alors vers les femmes qui accompagnaient les hommes.

Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres.

« Vous devriez partir, conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme. J'ai décidé de vous épargner, vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste. Cependant...il se pourrait que...je change d'avis...

Les deux premières femmes partirent en poussant des cris de terreur. La troisième, plus téméraire, s'avança vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qui êtes vous ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon identité importe peu, sourit le jeune homme.

Il se détourna, s'enfonçant dans les fourrés.

Il atteignit une petite clairière, baignant dans la clarté argentée de la pleine lune.

-Je suis un ange déchu », murmura-t-il, comme en réponse à la question posée par la jeune femme.

Il s'assit sur un rocher couvert de mousse, trônant au milieu de la clairière. Son regard se leva vers le ciel étoilé, recouvert par endroits par d'épais nuages.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, lavant son visage et se mêlant à ses larmes.

« Le sang n'a que trop coulé, murmura-t-il, brisant le silence. Après tout ça, il faudra que je paye pour mes crimes...

Il écarta une mèche blonde de son visage.

-Pourtant, je ferai tout pour exaucer mon souhait... »

Un bruit provenant du couvert des arbres le fit sursauter. Il avait relâché son attention. Sa lame quitta silencieusement son fourreau. Il se mit en garde, prêt au combat.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité, ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix, sèche, claqua dans le silence qui régnait sur les lieux.

Une ombre se détacha dans l'obscurité. Un chuintement se fit entendre.

Lame sortie de son fourreau...

-Bonsoir, dit-il dans un sourire. Vous êtes venu me tenir compagnie ?

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? proposa l'ombre d'une voix grave.

L'assassin frissonna. Cette voix avait résonné jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

-Comme c'est touchant...

En une simultanéité presque parfaite, ils s'élancèrent. Le bruit des sabres s'entrechoquant vint briser la douce quiétude du lieu.

Le combat, pour une personne extérieure, aurait été impossible à suivre des yeux. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Les deux adversaires se mouvaient comme des combattants aguerris, aussi rapide que des félins. Et aussi dangereux.

Une feinte déstabilisa soudain l'assassin. La lame de son adversaire se glissa le long de son bras et vint percuter sa main. Dans un cri de douleur, le jeune homme lâcha son arme, qui atterrit un peu plus loin.

Il évita souplement l'attaque suivante, se baissa et lança son poing dans l'estomac de l'homme. Trop lent. Un coup de pied le percuta au visage, puis un autre dans le ventre. La violence du choc l'envoya percuter le rocher.

Il poussa un léger gémissement et posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il la ramena devant lui. Ecarlate. Il soupira.

Il sentit une lame se glisser sous son menton, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Il détailla l'individu en face de lui : grand, bien bâti et musclé. Il avait des cheveux corbeaux coiffés en pic, une peau brunie par le soleil et...des yeux rouge rubis. Le blond eut l'impression que ces deux braises ardentes le mettaient à nu, et il frissonna sous l'insistance du regard posé sur lui.

L'homme brun avait lui aussi examiné attentivement l'assassin. Ses cheveux blonds, atteignant ses épaules, lui tombaient devant le visage, dont une partie était masquée par un bandeau noir. Seul son œil droit était visible. Un œil bleu qui semblait l'entraîner vers des profondeurs abyssales... Le reste de son corps était tout autant fascinant. Grand, élancé, pas vraiment musclé, mais suffisamment fort pour lui tenir tête comme il l'avait fait.

-Ainsi, murmura le blond, c'est un ninja qui mettra fin aux atrocités que je commets...ce n'est pas plus mal, sourit-il.

La façon dont se déplaçait le brun n'avait pas laissé la place au doute dans l'esprit de l'assassin. Le combattant auquel il avait fait face ne pouvait être qu'un ninja.

-Tu n'essaies pas de te défendre davantage ? demanda l'autre, étonné.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et posa un doigt sur la lame menaçant son cou.

-Tu n'aurais besoin que d'une seconde pour me trancher la tête, sourit-il. Il est inutile que j'essaie.

-Je vois...

La lame quitta lentement le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier leva une tête étonnée vers le ninja.

-Décidé à m'épargner ?

-Non...seulement, tu viens de livrer un combat...Te tuer maintenant ne serait pas très fair-play...Et puis...

Sa lame traça une longue estafilade sanglante sue la joue du blond.

-J'ai tout mon temps pour m'amuser avec toi...

Il essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait sur son sabre et le rangea dans son fourreau. Il se détourna ensuite pour s'éloigner.

-Attends !

Le blond avait crié, bien malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas que le ninja s'éloigne si vite.

Il se redressa, claudiquant jusqu'à l'homme brun.

- Ton nom, murmura-t-il. Quel est ton nom ?

L'autre eut un léger sourire.

-Un démon n'a pas de nom, chuchota-t-il. Et les anges déchus non plus...

Il effleura doucement les lèvres du blond, qui recula, écarlate.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Kurogane.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kuro kuro, sourit le blond, pour se donner contenance.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, pour se retourner. Il s'enfonça entre les arbres, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'assassin ne le retienne.

-Je m'appelle Fye ! cria-t-il. Souviens toi de mon nom, Kurogane ! »

Fye...un prénom qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre...

Dans la forêt, on pouvait emprunter différents chemins : la route principale reliait la cité Shirasagi, demeure de la princesse Tomoyo, à la capitale du pays, Al-Jeit, où vivait la reine Amaterasu, sœur de la princesse. Une route secondaire reliait la capitale à Sélès, petit village dominé par le château du seigneur de la région, Ashura. Le pays était divisé en cinq régions, toutes dirigées par un seigneur différent, nommés par la reine.

Dans cette forêt, dont le nom était Ombreuse, se trouvait une auberge, _Ewilan. _Située à la croisée des chemins traversant la forêt, elle accueillait les voyageurs épuisés par leur traversée des bois. Mais ce n'était pas vers l'auberge, où il travaillait et logeait, que Fye se dirigeait. Non, il se rendait d'un pas rapide au château de Ashura.

Il traversa le petit village endormi. L'endroit était calme, serein. Parfois, le silence était brisé par les aboiements d'un chien errants. Le blond sourit. Il aimait cette ambiance, si différente de celle que l'on découvrait au château...

Le château se dressait d'ailleurs devant lui. Ses hauts murs étaient faits de verre. Cette étrange architecture était due à la magie du seigneur des lieux, qui avait souhaité posséder un château fait de glace. Les murs étincelaient de mille feux au soleil, et la ressemblance avec la glace était saisissante. Fye ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle.

Il entra silencieusement dans le palais par une porte dérobée. Le bruit feutré de ses pas sur l'épais tapis qui décorait le couloir ne troublait en rien le silence qui régnait dans ces lieux. L'atmosphère pesante prit le blond à la gorge. Le cœur lourd, il poussa la porte de la salle du trône.

Comme il s'en doutait, le seigneur l'attendait assis sur son trône. La salle était vaste et richement décorée de tableaux et statues. Fye posa un genou à terre, remerciant mentalement le tapis fourrure de le préserver du froid du sol, et s'inclina devant Ashura. Les yeux dorés de l'homme se posèrent sur lui, le faisant imperceptiblement frissonner.

« Bonsoir, Fye, dit-il de sa voix claire.

-Bonsoir, répondit timidement Fye.

Même s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, le blond était toujours impressionné par l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux lisses, couleur corbeau, tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau pâle avait parfois une teinte cadavérique assez effrayante. L'homme reprit la parole.

-As-tu accompli ta mission ? demanda-t-il d'un voix soudain devenue froide.

Fye se releva et hocha la tête.

-Oui, les hommes ont été exécutés.

Le visage du seigneur s'assombrit.

-Mais...n'étaient-ils pas accompagnés ?

Fye tressaillit. Devait-il mentir ? Le regard posé sur lui l'en dissuada.

-Si, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Et... ?

Le silence confirma ses doutes.

-Tu as laissé les femmes filer, laissa tomber Ashura de sa voix tranchante.

-Oui...

Le seigneur se leva et posa sa main sur la joue du blond, effleurant l'estafilade qui la barrait.

-Tu es trop sensible, Fye...je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te confier cette mission...

-Je ne vous décevrai plus !s'écria le blond en saisissant la main de son seigneur. Faites moi confiance.

Le sourire de l'homme s'adoucit.

-Très bien, Fye, je te fais confiance...les crimes que tu commets feront régner sur le pays un climat de peur...et les conseillers de la reine que tu assassines ne pourront plus lui venir en aide. Nous allons déstabiliser le gouvernement...et c'est à ce moment là que je frapperai.

Un long frisson glacé parcourut le dos du blond.

-Et à ce moment là, tu pourras expier ta faute en exauçant ton souhait, sourit le brun.

Fye hocha la tête et eut un sourire triste, tandis qu'une foule de souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il regarda l'homme qui l'avait accueilli alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, juste après la tragédie qui avait eu lieu...Il ferait tout pour expier sa faute et aider le seigneur à atteindre son objectif, même si pour cela il devait laisser derrière lui une montagne de cadavres.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, sourit Ashura. Repose toi un peu.

-Bien. »

Fye sortit du palais et se dirigea vers la forêt. La nuit serait courte... Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers l'homme qu'il avait affronté. Il avait préféré ne pas parler de lui avec son seigneur. Au vu de la réaction qu'il avait eu quand il avait compris que Fye avait épargné les femmes, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

Et puis, il le tuerait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, alors quelle importance ? Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, rougissant en se souvenant la façon dont le ninja les avait effleurées.

Fye arriva rapidement devant l'auberge.

C'était un grand et solide bâtiment possédant deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la salle commune, dans laquelle mangeaient les clients, qui jouxtait avec la cuisine où travaillait Fye.

Fye logeait au premier étage. Fort heureusement pour lui, un chêne massif se dressait devant la fenêtre. Il l'escaladait et se glissait dans sa chambre, qu'il avait au préalable laissée entrouverte, bloquée la plupart du temps par un livre.

Il escalada donc l'arbre rapidement et se glissa dans la pièce. Petite, elle contenait un lit, une armoire et quelques étagères. Une première porte donnait sur le couloir, et une deuxième sur une petite salle de bain.

Fye se déshabilla lentement puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'endormit à l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, un vacarme de fin du monde le réveilla.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et il poussa un hurlement.

« Salut, gamin ! Bien dormi ? J'espère que oui, parce que tu as du boulot !

-Bjorn, soupira le jeune homme, on ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ?

-On m'a appris à frapper, mais pas sur les portes ! Allez, dépêche toi ! Les clients t'attendent ! »

Fye soupira. Bjorn, son patron, était un géant frôlant les deux mètres, bâti tout en muscle, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs, retenus par un lacet de cuir. Le gens se demandaient souvent ce qu'il faisait dans une auberge. Il aurait eu sa place facilement sur un champ de bataille...

Fye s'habilla rapidement, fit un brin de toilette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il salua au passage les deux serveuses, Sakura et Kobato, avec lesquelles il s'était lié d'amitié.

Alors qu'il finissait de faire la vaisselle, Bjorn entra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme eut soudain une idée.

-« Dis moi, Bjorn, tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Kurogane ?

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent légèrement en prononçant ce nom.

-Hmm ? Ben, j'en ai entendu parler, comme tout le monde, répondit le gérant. Il travaille pour la princesse Tomoyo.

Fye pâlit. Les hommes de cette princesse étaient réputés pour leur force et leur immense courage.

-Merci, Bjorn », murmura Fye, en se dirigeant vers la salle commune pour servir ses clients.

Tomoyo...elle résidait à la cité Shirasagi...Il faudrait qu'il aille y faire un tour...

Kurogane acheva péniblement son entraînement journalier. Après deux heures de coure, il avait enchaîné avec une séance de musculation, puis s'était entraîné à manier son sabre. Il rangea son arme dans son fourreau et ajusta ses vêtements.

Il sortit du dojo et se dirigea vers le palais, dont les hauts mus se dressaient devant lui. Le dojo, qui se situait en dehors des enceintes du château, était une petite construction en bois que Kurogane était le seul, ou presque, à utiliser. Il lui arrivait parfois d'y entraîner un gamin, Shaolan, qui désirait apprendre le maniement des armes.

Il poussa la porte principale du palais, et se dirigea dans la partie sud, où se trouvaient les appartements.

Il poussait la porte de sa chambre quand il sentit la présence d'une personne qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous là, Tomoyo ? grogna-t-il en posant son sabre sur une étagère.

-Tu n'avais qu'à fermer la porte à clé, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Ses grands yeux violets brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle entortilla un mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns autour d'un de ses doigts.

-Alors, cette mission ?

-Hn.

-Je n'ai pas droit à une réponse intelligible ?

-Ca avance, soupira le brun.

-Et les amours ?

Le ninja se statufia.

-Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? vociféra-t-il. Y a pas d'amour, alors dégage, avec tes questions débiles !

-Ooooh, si tu le prends comme ça...

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du brun. La princesse Tomoyo connaissait plein de monde, alors...

-Dis moi, tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Fye ?

-Fye ? répéta la brune, Fye Flowright ? Bien sûr, il travaille chez _Ewilan,_ l'auberge dans la forêt. Je le sais parce que j'y suis déjà allée, avec Soma.

Comme si prononcer le nom de cette dernière lui avait rappelé quelque chose, la jeune princesse se leva.

-Excuse moi, Kurogane, je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion.

-Ok, à la prochaine. »

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire et sortit de la pièce.

Resté seul, Kurogane s'assit sur son lit.

_Ewilan ?_ Il faudrait qu'il aille y faire un tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'au bout :)

J'attends votre avis :p

A+

Lyra


	2. Chapitre 2

Aloa cousines ! J'espère que vous allez bien ;)

Voilà donc le second chapitre. Je préviens : traces de OOC avec Kuro (oh le vilain !)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre second : Effusion de sang  
**

Le soleil se leva lentement à l'horizon, nimbant les alentours de sa douce lumière dorée. Un de ses rayons vint caresser le visage de Fye, qui ouvrit l'œil.

Un sourire apparut quand il se souvint qu'il prenait son jour de repos en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Il s'étira comme un chat et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche brûlante. Il prit tout son temps et sortit enfin, propre comme un sous neuf.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Il prépara ensuite son sac : un sandwich fait par ses soins, une gourde remplie d'eau. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire une longue promenade, qui durerait sans aucun doute toute la journée.

Il salua Sakura, qui venait de se lever, et ils discutèrent longtemps de la pluie et du beau temps, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille rousse soit obligée de retourner travailler. Il lui adressa un signe de la main et sortit.

Le soleil l'éblouit brièvement, et un large sourire illumina son visage. Le ciel, d'un bleu limpide, n'était entaché que par de rares nuages blancs.

Avec délice, Fye se glissa sous le couvert des arbres, admirant la beauté des feuilles se teintant d'or. Il sourit. C'était une bien belle journée.

Il marcha toute la matinée, empruntant de petits sentiers qu'il avait toujours voulu explorer. A plusieurs reprises, il aperçut de petits animaux, comme des écureuils ou des petits rongeurs. Parfois, des oiseaux venaient voleter au dessus de sa tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches blondes.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait atteint la clairière où il avait rencontré Kurogane. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image du brun de son esprit. En vain. Il rougit légèrement en se disant que, ennemi ou pas, cet homme était terriblement séduisant...et attirant...

Silencieusement, Fye s'allongea dans l'herbe légèrement humide de la clairière et ferma son unique œil. Il contempla le ciel bleu, le soleil, et les quelques oiseaux qui volaient au dessus de lui.

Il était bien. Heureux d'un bonheur simple.

Un air, souvenir d'une enfance passée, lui revint en mémoire.

_Fais moi écouter _

_Cette chère chanson _

_Fredonne la au loin_

_Comme un nectar sacré_

Les premières notes avaient été hésitantes, presque murmurées.

_Comme un rêve_

_Laisse moi reposer ici_

_Pourquoi le monde, impuissant_

_Tourne-t-il dans le mauvais sens ?_

_Ces nuages rubis_

_Que nous avons vus_

_Au soleil couchant_

_Et au lieu d'être là…_

Il chantait à présent de sa voix douce, faisant régner dans la clairière une douce atmosphère. Il sourit. Une infinie douceur. Pour un bonheur infini.

_S'il tombe une pluie d'argent_

_Imagine que c'est moi_

_Et sèche tes larmes_

_Tombent sur ta peau_

_Les étoiles filantes_

_Et continue de tomber sur tes épaules…_

_Amrita_

Un oiseau vint soudain se poser se sur son ventre. Fye eut un petit rire lorsque le volatile tenta de reproduire la mélodie. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, Fye reprit son chant.

_S'il tombe une pluie d'argent_

_Imagine que c'est moi_

_Et sèche tes larmes_

_Tombent sur ta peau_

_Les étoiles filantes_

_Et devient pluie qui tombe…_

_Amrita_

Un large sourire vint illuminer le visage de Fye. Ce chant lui rappelait de doux souvenirs oubliés...Le petit oiseau s'envola soudain, à la grande déception du blond qui aurait aimé chanter encore un peu avec lui.

-J'aimerais tellement être un oiseau, murmura-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers le soleil, qui disparaissait à l'horizon, comme pour le saisir.

-Etre libre comme l'air, pouvoir m'envoler, où je veux...

Son sourire se teinta de tristesse, et il se leva. Il regarda le rocheux moussu, au milieu de la clairière, et se dirigea vers lui, posant une main dessus.

-C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés, monsieur Kuro et moi... J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de le revoir...même si c'est pour me battre contre lui...

Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait envie de voir le ninja, ses yeux...et puis, même si c'était dur de se l'avouer...sentir la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes n'avait pas été désagréable, et il n'aurait rien eu contre le fait qu'il recommence...

Un bruissement sur sa droite le fit sursauter. Tous ses sens en alerte, il se mit en garde. Il y avait quelqu'un...

Il avança vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit et...

...il sursauta en voyant un écureuil grimper à un troc d'arbre. Il éclata de rire. Un écureuil, il avait eu peur d'un écureuil ! Il se retourna, l'œil fermé, et secoua la tête. N'importe qu...

Il venait de percuter quelque chose !

-Bonjour, Fye.

Cette voix...Fye ouvrit son œil pour faire face à Kurogane. Rapidement, il recula de plusieurs pas, mortifié de s'être laissé surprendre de cette façon. Comme un débutant ! Il enrageait...

Il tendit sa main droite en avant, traçant des runes bleutées devant lui, et son sabre apparut dans sa main. Il le dégaina et se mit en garde.

« -Oh, alors comme ça, tu es magicien ? s'étonna le ninja.

-Comme tu vois, sourit le blond. Depuis quand es tu là ?

-Depuis que l'oiseau s'est posé sur ton ventre, je crois…je pensais manifester ma présence plus tôt mais le spectacle s'est montré intéressant...En fait, je pensais que tu avais deviné que j'étais là.

-Tu m'as entendu chanter…

-C'est une bien belle chanson, ta voix est superbe. L'oiseau était presque de trop.

Fye recula d'un pas, le ninja avança de deux.

-Tu devrais en faire ton métier, tu sais ? Tu aurais beaucoup de succès…et puis…

Il dégaina lentement son sabre.

-…je ne serais pas obligé de te tuer. Malheureusement pour toi, les ordres sont les ordres.

La première attaque frôla le blond, qui bondit en arrière, esquivant de justesse un coup qui aurait pu l'éventrer. Le combat commença et, comme la première fois, il fut d'une violence et d'une rapidité inouïes.

Mais le ciel semblait avoir décidé que le mage ne gagnerait pas, puisqu'il trébucha sur un caillou et tomba en arrière, s'assommant à moitié sur le rocher. Il glissa à terre, laissant une traînée sanglante sur la roche. Il se maudit pour sa maladresse. Depuis quand trébuchait-il de cette façon ? C'était d'un ridicule...

Le guerrier s'approcha lentement de son ennemi, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, le mage, on dirait que ta vie est à présent entre mes mains.

-On dirait, oui, monsieur le ninja, répondit impassiblement le blond.

-Tu ne t'enfuis pas ?

-Comme si tu allais m'en laisser le temps, sourit le mage.

-Qui sait…

Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant que Fye ne craque :

-Tu comptes me regarder longtemps, comme ça ? Il serait peut être temps de m'achever, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'aimais faire souffrir mes victimes, aussi séduisantes soient-elles ?

Un frisson parcourut le dos du magicien. La lueur dans les yeux carmins ne présageait rien de bon...Il regarda avec dépit son sabre, tombé loin de lui pendant sa chute. Si seulement il avait pu...mais le coup l'avait sonné, et il aurait titubé s'il s'était levé. Il n'avait aucune chance. Strictement aucune.

-Tu as perdu ta langue, mon ange ?

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! rugit le magicien.

Il enrageait. Comment ce pauvre type osait-il l'appeler comme ça !

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me donner des ordres, observa le brun, en se penchant vers l'assassin.

Leurs visages étaient au même niveau, et le blond pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du guerrier. Il se sentit défaillir. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes...il se demanda un instant si le ninja embrasait bien avant de se ressaisir : à quoi pensait-il donc ? Cet homme était sur le point de le torturer !

- Pas la peine de rougir comme ça, se moqua le guerrier en saisissant son sabre.

L'assassin blêmit en croisant le regard du brun. Ce dernier glissa sa lame sous le menton du blond, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

-Tu ne bouges pas ? s'étonna le ninja. Tu ne tentes rien ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, cracha le mage. Je sais très bien que tu me mettras au tapis avant que j'aie réussi à faire un pas, alors...

-Alors tu abandonnes, compléta l'autre d'un ton froid.

La voix du soldat était vibrante de rage et de colère contenues à grand peine.

-Ceux qui abandonnent avant leur heure me mettent hors de moi, siffla Kurogane.

Fye eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Cet homme avait raison ! Il n'allait pas le laisser faire...il n'allait pas abandonner ses rêves, renoncer à tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu jusqu'à présent !

Une lueur bleutée apparut au bout de ses doigts. En concentrant sa magie, il pourrait lancer un sort suffisamment puissant pour étourdir son adversaire et en profiter pour s'enfuir.

Le regard moqueur de Kurogane lui apprit qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur ce projet.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, petit mage, sourit-il. Il va falloir que je te punisse pour te le faire comprendre...

Fye se raidit en croisant le regard brûlant de son ennemi. Un regard qui signifiait clairement : _Tu vas souffrir, crois moi..._

En effet, la souffrance fut telle qu'elle arracha un hurlement de douleur à Fye. Le cri se perdit dans le silence de la forêt.

La lame qui traversait sa main droite lui faisait atrocement mal, et la douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, tel un poison mortel. Son souffle se fit erratique.

Juguler la douleur, voilà ce qu'il devait faire... Mais sa bonne résolution fut balayée comme un fœtus de paille emporté par le vent lorsque le ninja remua légèrement la lame dans la plaie. Il hurla.

Sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'il essayait péniblement de se calmer. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse...ne pas... Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Un premier sanglot lui échappa, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième. Incontrôlables.

-Tu es mignon quand tu pleures, souffla le ninja, près de son oreille. Tes sanglots sont aussi mélodieux que ton chant.

Fye sentit la langue du brun venir cueillir une larme sur sa joue. Il eut l'impression que tout son corps s'enflammait à ce contact. Comment était-il possible de ressentir autant de désir pour un parfait inconnu ?

-Arrête ça, gémit Fye d'une voix pleine de fêlures.

-T'as l'air d'aimer pourtant, murmura l'autre.

-Ça suffit ! hurla le blond. Achève moi maintenant !

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de retirer sa lame de la main du blond.

-Qu'on en finisse...haleta le magicien, fou de douleur.

Une caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter. Il s'accrocha au regard rouge sang fixé sur lui. Comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Ça serait beaucoup moins amusant si je te tuais maintenant, souffla Kurogane d'une voix ennuyée. »

Avec horreur, Fye se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience, balayé par une vague de douleur. Avant d'être entièrement englouti par les ténèbres, il se surprit à prier. Prier très fort pour que le brun ne lui fasse rien subir d'autre.

* * *

Un grand merci pour votre lecture !

Comment d'habitude, votre avis est le bienvenu !

A+

Lyra


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà ! Je poste enfin la suite ! (vous ne l'attendiez pas ? ben pourquoi vous êtes là, alors, nyah ?)

Félicitations, vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici !

Ce chapitre est un peu plat, mais se rattrape à la fin ^^

Au fait, je n'ai pas fait le disclam-quelque chose ! Donc, comme d'hab, les persos sont aux CLAMP et à Pierre Bottero. Mais les victimes de Fye et les clients de l'auberge sont à moi ! mwahahahaha ! *prend une pastille pour la gorge et songe à arrêter de rire ainsi*

Bonne lecture ! (si c'est possible ahem....)

**Chapitre troisième : Réveil douloureux  
**

_« Ca serait bien moins amusant si je te tuais maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? _

_D'ailleurs, j'ai plein d'autres idées pour m'amuser avec toi... je suis sûr que ça va te plaire... »_

« Non ! hurla Fye en se redressant.

Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans son lit.

_Mais...comment ce fait il que je sois dans mon lit ? Je me suis pourtant évanoui dans la clairière._

_Alors...ça veut dire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Non... je ne peux pas y croire...c'est impossible !_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Sakura à la mine inquiète.

La jeune serveuse rousse essuya une larme de soulagement qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

« Fye ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas mieux ?

-Heu...oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Quand je pense à l'état dans lequel tu es rentré...

La serveuse s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main blessée du blond dans les siennes.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur...

Fye posa sa main sur celles de Sakura.

-Je vais bien, maintenant. Mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans ma chambre alors que...

-Ah, ça... c'est un homme qui t'as ramené ici. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom...

-Comment était-il ?

-Hum...très grand. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges.

_Des yeux rouges ? Mais alors, ça veut dire que c'était...Kurogane ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?_

_Sans doute pour pouvoir « s'amuser » un peu plus avec moi..._

-Il m'a dit que tu avais été attaqué par des brigands. S'il n'était pas passé par là par hasard, tu...

La rouquine ne finit pas sa phrase et serra légèrement la main de Fye.

-Mais il m'a sauvé, alors tout va bien !

-Oui...dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

_Il m'a sauvé, hein ? Quel menteur ! C'est lui qui m'a blessé, et il ose dire que..._

_Mais il ne faut pas que Sakura le sache..._

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

Kobato, la deuxième serveuse de l'auberge, entra dans la pièce, une assiette de soupe à la main. Elle peinait visiblement à ne pas tremper ses longs cheveux châtains dedans, mais réussit finalement à la donner à son ami.

-C'est pour que tu te rétablisses au plus vite, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

-Merci. C'est délicieux, comme toujours !

La jeune fille rougit avant de se tourner vers Sakura.

-Bjorn m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe de l'auberge pendant qu'il discute avec Fye.

-D'accord. »

Les deux serveuses laissèrent le magicien et filèrent vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner de leurs clients.

Bjorn entra dans la chambre de son ami.

« Hé bien, le blondinet, t'as l'air bien mal en point !

Le blond eut un pâle sourire.

-Bon, écoute, reprit le géant, je sais pas comment ça t'es arrivé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'es pas du genre à te laisser faire. Seulement, quand on se bat à mains nues, on a moins de chances de l'emporter... donc je voulais te donner ça !

Fye saisit le poignard que lui tendait son ami. L'arme était fine, légère et discrète. Il pourrait facilement l'attacher à sa ceinture.

-Fais en bon usage, gamin.

-Merci. »

_Merci_

* * *

« Bon appétit ! s'exclama joyeusement Fye en posant une assiette devant un de ses clients.

Bjorn ayant du s'absenter, les filles avaient besoin de lui pour s'occuper convenablement de l'auberge.

Il fila en cuisine pour voir comment s'en sortaient ses amies.

-Attention, Kobato ! Ton plat va brûler !

-Ah ! Oups ! Merci, Fye !

Le blond sourit et retourna dans la salle.

En passant à côté d'une table, il entendit quelques clientes chuchoter. Il tendit l'oreille.

-Cela fait au moins vingt personnes tuées dans cette forêt ! commença une femme.

-C'est toujours au même endroit, en plus ! continua une autre.

-On m'a dit que ce sont toujours des hommes au service de la reine Amaterasu qui sont éliminés ! Croyez vous que ce serait l'œuvre d'un assassin à la solde de l'ennemi ? Beaucoup de personnes se sont opposées à ce que la reine monte sur le trône, me semble-t-il... tout ça parce que c'est une femme...pfff...

_Mince... Depuis quand de telles rumeurs circulent elles ? Mieux vaut y mettre un terme..._

-Excusez moi, mesdames, dit il en s'approchant de leur table. J'ai entendu votre conversation et j'aurais aimé vous dire un mot sur cette sombre affaire. Me le permettez vous ?

-Bien sûr.

Il s'assit sur une chaise.

-Alors voilà : il est vrai qu'un grand nombre d'hommes de la reine ont été attaqués dernièrement, mais...il n'y a pas qu'eux ! Je fais aussi parti du lot, même si je m'en sors simplement avec une blessure.

Il montra sa main à ses clientes.

-Mon dieu ! Alors vous aussi ! s'exclama l'une d'entre elles, horrifiée.

-Hélas, oui ! C'étaient des bandits. Comme j'ai refusé de leur donner ma bourse, ils m'ont menacé et je me suis enfui.

Je pense donc qu'il est arrivé la même chose aux autres personnes, qui ont malheureusement eu moins de chance que moi...

Il se leva et dit dans un grand sourire :

-Si j'étais vous, je ne raconterais pas partout que c'est l'œuvre d'un assassin : cela pourrait vous coûter très cher, puisque ce sont de simples bandits qui commettent ces crimes. »

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite...il faudra que j'en parle à Ashura..._

* * *

Fye ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre et se glissa sur la branche d'un arbre, situé juste devant sa chambre.

Il sauta à terre et disparut dans la nuit, prenant la direction du palais d'Ashura.

Arrivé à destination, il se rendit directement dans la salle du trône, certain que son seigneur l'y attendait.

Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

« Bonsoir, Fye. Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

-Cela fait tout juste deux semaines, majesté.

-Deux semaines, répéta le seigneur, vraiment ? Cela m'a paru tellement long...

Il posa sur Fye un regard indéchiffrable, qui fit frissonner le mage. Le blond se rappela soudain pourquoi il souhaitait voir son souverain.

-Seigneur, si je suis venu vous voir, c'est pour vous avertir que nous risquons d'être découverts : j'ai entendu des femmes parler des meurtres des hommes de la reine. Elles soupçonnaient un assassin... je me suis donc dit qu'il fallait arrêter de tuer tous ces gens. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons un autre moyen pour que vous puissiez accéder au trône.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux d'Ashura. Il se leva et saisit le menton de Fye entre ses longs doigts glacés.

-Allons, Fye...si tous ces gens s'inquiètent parce que ce sont des hommes de la reine qui sont tués...il suffit de tuer de simples passants ! Des voyageurs, des étrangers, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards... si tu te fais passer pour un groupe de bandits des grands chemins, tout ira bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Le mage écarquilla son unique œil bleu. Comment son seigneur pouvait il proférer de telles horreurs ?

-Mais c'est ignoble ! protesta-t-il. Ces gens n'ont rien fait !

L'homme aux yeux dorés eut un sourire cruel.

-Ignoble, hein ? Mais dis moi, cher Fye... tuer ces hommes, alors que la seule chose qu'ils avaient fait c'est m'empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir, n'était ce pas « ignoble » ?

Le blond pâlit.

-Nous étions d'accords, Fye : tu m'aides à réaliser mon rêve et je t'aide à réaliser le tien, même si cela coûte la vie à des milliers de gens.

Le brun lâcha le menton du magicien et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

-Maintenant que tu as compris, tu peux commencer ta mission, Fye.

Ne me déçois pas.

-Bien »

* * *

Fye avançait dans la forêt. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. Quelle importance ? Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à l'auberge.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était dirigé vers la clairière où il avait affronté Kurogane. Se souvenir du ninja fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, mais il secoua la tête pour faire sortir l'homme aux yeux rouges de son esprit.

Il s'assit sur le rocher et saisit le poignard que lui avait offert Bjorn.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ?

Pourquoi devait-il tuer des gens pour réaliser son rêve ?

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi la seule personne qu'il ait jamais trouvé attirante était-elle chargée de le tuer ?

_Mourir... c'est peut être la seule solution... _

_Oublier... oublier qui j'ai été, qui je suis, qui je serai... Mais me suicider serait une preuve de lâcheté..._

Il rangea l'arme et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui.

Il essuya son œil, se demandant si c'était des gouttes de pluie ou des larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue...

Il eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être observé.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas et comprit qu'il n'était plus tout seul...

« Qui...qui est là ? demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son ventre et le coller à un corps chaud, tandis qu'une autre se plaquait sur sa bouche.

_Qu'est ce que... ?_

-Bonsoir, mon ange. Je t'ai manqué ? »

* * *

Mwahahahaha ! kof kof...*s'étrangle dans sa propre folie*

Bon, bah voilà, c'est fini^^

Si jamais l'envie de m'étrangler vous prend, il y a un petit bouton vert en bas de l'écran ! Allez-y, cliquez dessus !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !

Lyra


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Et voilà, la suite est enfin làààà ! *saute de joie*

Il n'y a rien de bien choquant dans ce chapitre, mais pas mal de sous entendu pervers^^' (n'oublions pas que nous sommes seulement en T, et que je suis une innocente enfant ! *range ses mangas yaoi*)

Voilà, et le OOC est important, alors ne vous plaignez pas, vous êtes prévenu(e)s^^ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Déclaration de guerre**

_« Bonsoir, mon ange. Je t'ai manqué ? »_

Fye n'osait plus bouger. Il aurait aimé crier, appeler à l'aide, mais la main de Kurogane l'en empêchait.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et ses pensées s'entrechoquaient.

Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette embarrassante situation ?

« -Tu ne réponds pas, petit ange...c'est parce que tu es fatigué ? A moins que tu ne m'en veuilles toujours pour ce que je t'ai fait l'autre soir ?

La main qu'il avait plaquée sur la bouche de Fye caressa les lèvres du blond avant de descendre dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

Pour finir, le guerrier posa sa main sur le cœur du magicien.

-Ton cœur bat tellement vite...serait-ce parce que je te serre tout contre moi ?

-A...arrête, murmura Fye.

-Arrêter ? s'étonna Kurogane. Je n'ai pourtant rien commencé...

Il glissa la main qu'il avait posée sur le ventre du mage sous sa chemise, le faisant sursauter.

-Voilà, maintenant tu peux me demander d'arrêter. Mais n'espère pas que je vais t'obéir...ta peau est si douce, ce serait un crime de ne pas la caresser.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se libérer de l'étreinte du ninja ? Il se sentait si bien, alors qu'il aurait dû...

Oui, il aurait dû...mais comme un papillon qui se brûle les ailes à une lampe, il continuait, il se laissait aller. Il nageait déjà dans une mer de pêchés... pourquoi ne pas s'y enfoncer un peu plus ?

Après tout, les caresses de son ennemi étaient si douces, si agréables...

_Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller ! Il faut que je me batte contre lui et que je le tue ! Ressaisis toi, Fye !_

Le magicien se dégagea brusquement et fit face à son adversaire.

Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges, et il dût s'administrer une gifle mentale pour arrêter de penser aux mains de Kurogane parcourant sa peau...

Il dégaina son sabre.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous en venions aux armes ? Enfin...je suppose que c'est notre destin : après tout, ma mission est de te tuer...

Le cœur de Fye se serra douloureusement. Il ne pensait pas que de tels mots lui ferraient si mal. Que lui arrivait il, bon sang ! Depuis quand se sentait il si attiré par cet homme ?

-Tais toi et bats toi ! » cracha-t-il, essayant de retrouver ne serait ce qu'une miette d'équilibre.

Le ninja passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le combat pouvait commencer...

Une bataille féroce s'engagea entre les deux hommes, tous deux prêts à en découdre.

Même s'ils étaient de force égale, le soldat sentit rapidement que le magicien avait accumulé trop de fatigue.

Fye le comprit lui aussi et décida de jouer sa dernière carte. Lentement, la magie se concentra au bout de ses doigts. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Fye lança un sort sur le ninja, l'envoyant se fracasser contre un arbre.

L'assassin s'approcha lentement de sa future victime et plongea son regard de glace dans le regard brûlant de l'homme à terre.

« Je crois que nos situations se sont inversées, par rapport à la première fois, sourit-il. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui vais remporter la bataille. Je vais te tuer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots lui fassent si mal. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer. C'était tellement douloureux de devoir tuer une personne qui le fascinait à ce point ! C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça en pensant à quelqu'un.

Fye enfonça son épée de quelques millimètres dans le cou du guerrier, faisant couler une goutte de sang.

_C'est la même couleur que ses yeux...mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça...même si cette couleur m'obnubile depuis notre première rencontre... Il est temps d'en finir._

-Tu hésites, petit mage ? Tu n'auras peut être plus d'autres occasions de me tuer, pourtant...

-Je le sais, répondit froidement Fye, en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son arme.

_Je le sais mieux que quiconque, mais..._

_Je n'arrive pas à oublier tes lèvres frôlant les miennes, tes doigts sur ma peau..._

_Tu me hantes depuis notre première rencontre... tes yeux, ta voix, tes mains..._

_Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ça...non, ça ne devrait pas..._

_Je crois bien que je suis en train de..._

Fye se mordit la lèvre et sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

Il allait le faire, il allait tuer cet homme et exaucer son vœu...son vœu le plus cher, celui pour lequel il se battait depuis si longtemps...Le doute et l'hésitation n'avaient pas la place dans son esprit. Il serra les dents.

Son sabre s'abattit...

...à quelques centimètres du cou de Kurogane...

-Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il, mortifié.

Il refit plusieurs tentatives, sans succès...Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait tuer cet homme. Et vite. Il était un obstacle sur la voie qu'il avait choisie. Il devait...

Les résolutions de Fye moururent dans son esprit quand le brun se releva, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le mage envisagea de s'enfuir. A ce stade, il se savait incapable de lui résister. Ca sentait mauvais. _Très _mauvais.

Le mage recula de deux pas, le ninja avança de trois.

C'était tellement douloureux. Cette sensation qui lui enserrait le cœur, comme une gangue de doute. Il avait peur. Peur de faire le mauvais choix. Il ne pouvait plus ni avancer, ni reculer.

Il était pris au piège de ces magnifiques yeux rouges qui l'ensorcelaient. Encore une fois...

Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse lorsqu'une minuscule larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Il était perdu, totalement désorienté, désemparé...

La langue de Kurogane vint cueillir une petite goutte salée sur sa joue. Fye frissonna, alors que tout son corps s'embrasait. Il se consumait à petit feu, brûlait à des flammes auxquelles il n'avait pas droit...

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et Fye se statufia. Il était pétrifié, totalement à la merci de son ennemi.

Il retint un cri de stupeur en se sentant basculer en arrière, puis il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de frayeur quand le brun s'installa confortablement sur son ventre et lui bloqua les poignets au dessus de la tête.

-Je vois...murmura le ninja, tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me tuer. Tu m'avais pourtant promis une mort lente et douloureuse, non ?

Fye sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand le guerrier approcha son visage du sien.

-Que...qu'est ce que tu fous, balbutia-t-il en essayant de modérer les tremblements de sa voix.

-Puisque je vais te tuer, je me disais que ça ne serait pas plus mal de m'amuser un peu avec toi...tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Le magicien eut l'impression de se prendre une douche glacée. Non, il n'allait pas... ?

Il se mit à se débattre brusquement, avec ce qu'on appelle communément l'énergie du désespoir.

-Ca suffit tes allusions de pervers ! cracha-t-il. Lâche moi immédiatement !

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit...fit remarquer le brun.

-Mais...

La main qui se glissa sous sa chemise lui fit écarquiller son œil de stupeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? hurla-t-il en gesticulant. Arrête ça ! Tout de suite !

-Ce que je fais ? Je pensais que tu l'avais compris...tu veux peut être que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Laisse tomber l'humour, grogna Fye. Laisse moi partir.

-Sûrement pas. J'ai des ordres, et je n'ai que trop tardé à les exécuter. Alors tu me dois une petite compensation, tu ne crois pas ?

Fye poussa un petit cri quand le guerrier pinça une partie sensible de son torse. Ses joues étaient écarlates, et son souffle saccadé.

-Ca n'a pas l'air si désagréable que ça, finalement, observa le ninja.

-Ca suffit, gémit Fye. Ca suffit...

La peur s'était répandue dans son corps. Aucune parcelle n'avait été épargnée...Peur de cet homme, qui allait profiter de lui, puis le tuer. Il n'arrivait pas à suffisamment se concentrer pour utiliser sa magie. Et puis, avec une distance si petite entre eux, il se blesserait sans doute lui-même...

Il main sur sa taille lui fit ouvrir l'œil, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Kurogane s'était emparé de son poignard, celui que lui avait offert Bjorn. Le fait que cet homme puisse le toucher le révulsait, mais il se contint de lui ordonner de le lâcher. Le brun le contempla un court moment, déclarant que c'était une belle arme.

-Tu aurais pu t'en servir pour me repousser, nota-t-il. Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Mais en fait, je vais pouvoir m'en servir, de mon côté...et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Un premier bouton de la chemise sauta, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième.

-Ca suffit ! hurla le blond en se redressant légèrement. Arrête ça ! Je ne veux pas !

Le sourire sadique ne quittait pas les lèvres du brun, et il s'élargit lorsqu'une larme roula sur la joue du bel ange blond qui était à sa merci.

Larme de détresse.

Larme de rage.

Larme de honte. D'humiliation.

Larmes.

La langue de Kurogane vint une nouvelle fois cueillir une de ces délicieuses perles salées.

-Arrête, hoqueta le blond. Arrête...

Kurogane se redressa finalement et se recula de quelques pas, regardant le mage se redresser à son tour.

Le guerrier s'adossa à un arbre et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Tu es tellement sensible, dit-il. C'est normal que j'aie envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi. Il va falloir t'endurcir si tu veux survivre...

Fye se leva brusquement. Dans ses yeux, une flamme de haine pure vacillait.

Haine causée par ce qu'il venait de subir.

Haine pure.

Haine vengeresse.

Haine meurtrière.

Il saisit son poignard, que Kurogane avait posé à côté de lui.

La flamme dans ses yeux grandit. Une envie de meurtre coulait dans ses veines.

En un instant, il fut sur le brun. Sa lame glissa sous le cou du ninja, qui n'avait même pas vu le blond bouger.

-Un mouvement, murmura le blond, esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement et je te tranche la carotide.

Son ton froid ne laissant la place à aucune réplique n'empêcha pas Kurogane de sourire.

-Tu te décides enfin, petit mage, s'amusa-t-il.

Un mince filet du sang s'écoula de la coupure que venait d'ouvrir le poignard dans son cou.

-Un mot de plus et tu es mort, menaça le magicien.

Un rictus sardonique apparut sur le visage du guerrier.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Ma vie est entre tes mains, saisis ta chance.

Fye se mordit la lèvre, et une gangue de doute lui enserra à nouveau le cœur. Que devait-il faire ? Il hésitait. Tuer cet homme était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais...

Il rangea son poignard et se détourna, décidé à rentrer chez lui.

-Tu fuis.

Pas une simple phrase.

Une provocation.

Une envie de meurtre déferla à nouveau sur Fye. Il se retourna brusquement, franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait. Son poing percuta violemment la mâchoire du brun, toujours adossé à l'arbre. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait vu le coup partir.

Fye saisit le brun au collet. D'une voix glacée, il déclara :

-Approche toi encore une seule fois de moi ou de l'auberge et je te tue. Je te hais. Tu es un obstacle sur ma route.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? proposa le ninja.

Le blond masqua son trouble sous un sourire factice.

-Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, souffla le blond.

-C'est un défi ?

-Qui sait... » sourit le magicien.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et, en quelques instants, sa fine silhouette disparut entre les arbres.

Kurogane laissa échapper un petit rire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce comportement, ces gestes, ces paroles...ce n'était pas lui ! Il ne serait jamais comporté comme ça avec une autre personne ! Mais le blond était lui, et il le fascinait.

Kurogane avait l'impression de se sentir enfin entier en sa présence. Comme si, depuis la mort de ses parents, il lui avait manqué quelque chose.

Et cette chose était une personne. Un jeune homme blond, semblable à un ange. Un ange déchu décidé à le tuer.

Kurogane ne voulait pas le tuer. Il avait envie le connaître. De percer ce secret qui se cachait derrière son sourire. Ce sourire qu'il lui arrivait d'arborer face à lui...

La princesse Tomoyo l'avait chargé de retrouver l'assassin qui sévissait dans la région. En temps normal, le talent de Kurogane lui permettait d'accomplir ce genre de mission en moins d'une semaine. Là pas. La princesse le questionnait souvent sur le sujet, et Kurogane était obligé de lui mentir pour préserver son secret.

Il était tombé sous le charme de l'ange déchu.

Il se permit un sourire, et contempla le ciel qui s'assombrissait. La nuit était sur le point de tomber, il lui fallait rentrer.

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il avait pu goûter la peau et les larmes du petit ange blond. Mais ça ne serait plus possible à l'avenir...

Malheureusement, ils étaient destinés à s'entretuer...

...et ce pour l'éternité...

* * *

Je...j'aimais bien cette dernière phrase en fait...oui, je sais, ça fait cliché, mais c'est tellement bien !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert *fait ses grands yeux larmoyants auxquels il est impossible de résister *

Ja nee !

Lyra


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello !

Finalement, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire ! Oh, je vois de merveilleux sourires sur vos visages ! (on appelle ça prendre ses rêves pour la réalité...)

Bien ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu les derniers chapitres parus, et encore plus celles qui ont laissé des reviews (chose que vous êtes tous invités à faire...enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre cinquième : Neige, révélations et malentendu...**

_L'hiver est là... la neige et les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle me rappelle aussi..._

_Comment quelque chose de si beau, de si pur, peut-il me rendre si mélancolique ?_

_Mon cœur se serre et des images me reviennent en mémoire..._

_Un corps qui se refroidit..._

_Des yeux qui se ferment..._

_Un vœu..._

_Une promesse..._

_...un cœur brisé..._

_Je secoue la tête pour chasser toutes ces sombres pensées de mon esprit et essuie l'unique larme de cristal qui a coulé sur ma joue._

_Trois coups frappés à la porte m'obligent à me retourner, puis à me composer un sourire factice. _

« J'arrive, Sakura ! »

Fye sortit de sa chambre, tournant le dos à la neige et à sa mélancolie...

...même s'il savait qu'elles le rattraperaient...

On n'échappe pas à ses démons...

* * *

Fye se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, exténué. Se battre la nuit et travailler le jour, ce n'était pas humain !

« Tu es bien pâle, aujourd'hui, remarqua Sakura.

-C'est juste un peu de fatigue, la rassura le blond en souriant.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla Kobato. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, alors nous n'aurons pas besoin de ton aide.

-Bon, très bien...céda-t-il. »

Il monta s'allonger sur son lit, laissant ses pensées dériver. Mais le visage d'un certain ninja revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Il secoua la tête.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! Pourquoi je pense à ce type ? Je sais qu'il est super séduisant, mais c'est pas une raison : je le déteste !_

_Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi, à me blesser et à essayer de me violer...et moi je joue les romantiques en pensant à lui !? N'importe quoi !_

Il était en train de chercher des défauts au brun quand Sakura entra dans sa chambre, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Je me doutais que tu ne dormirais pas, dit-elle en lui tendant la tasse.

Le blond la prit et regarda au fond, comme si la réponse à tous ses problèmes s'y trouvait...

-Je te trouve bien préoccupé ces derniers temps, Fye. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, surtout s'il s'agit d'une affaire de cœur !

Le serveur faillit recracher son thé. Cette petite avait du flair ! Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une affaire de cœur, puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux de cette brute épaisse : c'était une simple...attirance... ?

-Ah ! Je savais que j'avais vu juste ! s'exclama la rouquine en affichant un sourire victorieux. Alors, qui est-ce ?

-Euh...tu...tu ne le connais pas...bégaya le mage en rougissant.

-Je m'en doutais, il s'agit d'un homme...commenta la serveuse. Comment est-il ?

_Mais...c'est quoi, cette question ?! Oh, et puis si ça peut lui faire plaisir..._

-Il...il fait peur avec ses yeux rouges et sa taille de géant, mais je pense qu'il peut se montrer très gentil quand il veut...il est beau et il...

_« Beau » ?! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ?! Bon, c'est vrai, je suis légèrement (trèèèès légèrement) attiré par son physique, mais..._

-Je vois, et vous vous entendez bien ?

-Non. On passe notre temps à se disputer et il se moque sans arrêt de moi.

La jeune fille eut l'air pensive quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-Et qu'est ce que tu penses de lui ?

-Je le déteste.

Sakura éclata de rire.

-Mais encore ?

-Je...je ne sais pas...je le trouve plutôt attirant, enfin, seulement physiquement, hein ? Et puis il me fait peur...non, pas peur en fait, mais je me sens bizarre quand je le vois...je rougis pour un rien et puis je serais bien incapable de lui faire du mal...

Il tourna la tête, regardant la neige tomber, puis posa la tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit, avant de grogner :

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me faire raconter tout ça, Sakura. Tu ne serais pas un peu magicienne ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie, il se tourna vers elle...et s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient...Elle lui saisit les mains et murmura.

-Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un coup de foudre ! »

_ Quoooooiiiiiiiii ???!!!!!!_

* * *

Kurogane referma son livre, excédé. Depuis la veille, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Fye.

Ce n'était pas une pensée déplaisante, non, mais le ninja avait l'impression d'être totalement accro...ce qui était le cas, en fait...

Il décida donc d'aller dans une taverne, histoire de se battre avec un ivrogne ou deux afin de se soulager un peu, et se leva.

Mais, au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la princesse Tomoyo. Ses grands yeux couleur améthyste pétillaient de malice.

« Kurogane, il faut que nous parlions, déclara-t-elle.

Le brun soupira : ne le laisserait-t-elle jamais en paix ?

-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

La princesse s'assit à son tour et saisit ses grandes mains dans les siennes, fines et délicates.

-Du jeune homme que tu as rencontré, bien sûr !

-Quoi ?!

Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! De quoi se mêlait-elle ?! Il dégagea ses mains et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allons, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Quand tu es rentré de mission, il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom, et tu passes ton temps à rêvasser, depuis.

-Moi ? Rêvasser ?! s'étrangla le brun.

-Parfaitement. En plus, tu n'as toujours pas rempli la dernière mission que je t'ai confiée...

« La pauvre...si elle savait que c'est à cause de Fye que je n'ai pas encore appris pour qui il tue des gens... »

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Comment est-il ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Que penses tu de lui ? Pourquoi te plaît-il ? Pourq...

A bout de nerf, le ninja venait de lui coller sa main su la bouche, interrompant le flot de questions de la jeune curieuse.

-Une seule question à la fois, Tomoyo, sinon je ne te dis rien.

Les grand yeux de la brunette s'allumèrent : « Alors, si je me tais, tu me diras tout ? », semblait-elle demander.

Le guerrier soupira...elle allait le rendre fou !

-Il s'appelle Fye, il est blond aux yeux bleus et il est extrêmement sensible. Je pense qu'il doit avoir environ vingt ans, comme moi.

Tomoyo, qui avait repoussé la main du brun, l'encouragea à continuer :

-Et qu'est ce que tu aimes chez lui ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre ! s'énerva le soldat.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire sadique.

-Parce que je suis ta princesse, et que tu me dois allégeance, Kurogane ! Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je t'enferme dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que tu répondes à _toutes_ mes questions...hu hu hu...

Kurogane soupira une énième fois avant de se lancer, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille mettrait ses menaces à exécution s'il n'obéissait pas :

-Il est mignon, même plutôt beau. Il est beaucoup trop sensible, et je crois que ça finira par lui jouer des tours, si ce n'est pas déjà fait...il est aussi très naïf et s'énerve pour un rien...

Tomoyo sourit.

-Et c'est ce que tu aimes chez lui ?

-Oui.

La brune se releva brusquement et s'exclama :

-Fort bien, je vais en parler à Soma, peut être saura-t-elle quoi faire !!!

-De quoi ?! Tomoyo ! Reviens là ! »

Seul le rire de la princesse lui répondit...

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ?! Il aurait cent fois préféré un séjour dans les cachots plutôt que se confier à cette hystérique...

Il soupira. Décidément, ce blond lui avait court-circuité les neurones...

* * *

Fye essuya le sang qu'il restait sur son sabre avant de le faire disparaître par magie.

Il regarda les cadavres à ses pieds, dont le sang se répandait sur le sol, teintant la neige de cette horrible couleur rouge qu'il détestait...

Il avait obéit aux ordres d'Ashura en tuant de simples villageois et en n'épargnant pas les femmes.

La tête lui tournait et il avait la nausée. Il posa son front sur un tronc d'arbre, essayant vainement de se calmer.

_Monstre...je suis un monstre...même si je fais ça pour exaucer mon vœu je...je suis monstrueux..._

Il se détacha de l'arbre avec lenteur et marcha en direction de la clairière où il avait l'habitude de se réfugier après chaque meurtre.

Une fois arrivé, il se laissa glisser contre le rocher sur lequel Kurogane l'avait projeté lors de leur première rencontre et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, avant de les encercler de ses bras et d'y cacher sa tête.

Il laissa un premier sanglot lui échapper, puis un second, puis un troisième...c'étaient de longs et déchirants sanglots, reflétant sa détresse et son dégoût de lui-même.

Il entendit un bruit de pas dans la neige et releva la tête, essuyant par la même occasion les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

_Oh non, pas lui..._

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici : je t'y trouve toujours. Tu ne crois pas que c'est mauvais pour un assassin d'avoir de telles habitudes ?

_Assassin...comme ce mot est douloureux...il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, comme on dit..._

Il cacha à nouveau son visage contre ses genoux, ne répondant même pas au ninja. Ce dernier s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hé...

-Ne me touche pas ! cria Fye en repoussant sa main. Espèce de...

Le brun plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Une si jolie personne ne devrait pas dire de tels mots... murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnamment sensuelle.

Fye s'empourpra et repensa malgré lui aux paroles de Sakura...

_« Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un coup de foudre ! »_

Mais à quoi pensait-il, lui ? Pourquoi ne dégainait-il pas son sabre ?!

-Le rouge te va bien, aussi, remarqua le brun en souriant. Mais je suis sûr que je suis capable de te faire rougir encore plus...

Il posa sa main libre sur la cuisse de Fye, qui sursauta, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt pour se sortir de cette galère...

-Et si je te dévorais ?

Fye écarquilla son unique œil et se débattit. Il parvint à se lever et à s'éloigner tant bien que mal du guerrier.

-Mais...mais t'es vraiment pas bien ! s'énerva-t-il. A ta place, n'importe qui aurait agit autrement ! Je sais pas moi, en me consolant, par exemple !

_Me consoler ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Décidément, ce type m'a court-circuité les neurones ! _

Il sursauta en sentant le brun l'enlacer.

-Il fallait me le dire, que tu voulais que je te console...d'autant plus que je connais toutes sortes de moyens délicieux de le faire...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa une main sous le pull de Fye.

Le blond rougit et agita les bras dans tous les sens.

-Mais t'es malade ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'écria-t-il en se dégageant.

Il s'adossa à un arbre en jetant un regard meurtrier à son vis-à-vis.

Kurogane s'approcha et, avant que le blond n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, lui plaqua les bras au-dessus de la tête.

-Que voulais tu dire, alors, mon ange ?

Fye frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

_« Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un coup de foudre ! »_

-Je...tu...je voulais dire que...

Kurogane approcha son visage de celui de Fye en souriant...

-Comme tu es mignon quand tu paniques...

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres...

-Et si je t'embrassais ? »

* * *

*Grand sourire...*

Moi, sadique ? Nooooon ! Pas du tout ! Mwhahahahaha !

Bon, si, totalement...j'espère que je ne suis pas allée trop vite, et que leurs sentiments ne vous semblent pas trop superficiels...je fais de mon mieux pourtant...mais je crois que je suis plus douée pour écrire des trucs débiles qui ne font rire que moi...ahaha...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Et je suis désolée, mais la suite risque d'être longue à écrire, puisque j'ai dû la changer entièrement !

Lyra


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes !**

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard ! Avec la période de fêtes et mon travail pour le collège, il me manquait du temps. Ensuite, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. C'est une chose qui arrive, mais ça m'a un peu déprimée sur le coup...Après ça, j'ai eu droit au brevet blanc, alors je n'avais pas la tête à écrire ! Mais les épreuves se sont très bien passées, et c'est à la fin de celle d'histoire, que j'ai finie 30min avant la fin, que j'ai eu plein d'idées et j'ai écrit mon chapitre, sous l'œil mauvais de mon macaque de prof d'histoire...

Mais trêve de blabla inutile ! Ben oui, il reste du blabla un peu utile...

D'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes mes adorables lectrices ! Je suis tellement touchée de savoir que vous lisez ma fanfiction. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je pensais qu'il y aurait peut être une ou deux personnes qui me liraient, mais là ! Wahou...et puis beaucoup m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris ou dans leurs alertes ! Merciiiii !

Vous savez, me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfiction me fait extrêmement plaisir. Rien qu'un petit coucou me motive pour l'écriture du chapitre suivant !

**Au fait, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux anonymes, alors... **

**Sauf-i : **« imagination trop fertile » ? N'en dis pas plus : j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais qu'une grosse perverse ! Concernant la faute, plutôt que de jubiler parce que j'en ai fait une, pourquoi ne pas me dire où elle est ?

**Mil0 **: en effet, c'est un coup « purement sadique », mais c'est pour me venger des autres auteurs ! Eh oui, maintenant, je peux le faire moi aussi^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**L'inconnue de service ou Moi ou Riza... : **merci pour toutes tes reviews, mais une par chapitre me suffirait^^. Et pense à utiliser le même pseudo à chaque fois !

**Black queen of fallen angels : **un grand merci pour tes reviews ! Pour l'instant, Fye ne passe pas dans tes rangs, mais ça pourrait venir, si ça me prend... (Eh oui, la vie des personnages dépend de mon humeur !) Je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise !

**Labûcheronnecanadienne33364 : **Ouf, l'autre pseudo était moins long....non, je ne suis pas une feignasse ! Il manque une lettre ? Ça n'arriverait pas si tu étais une meilleure bêta ! Noooon !Range ce fouet ! Même si on se dispute souvent ces derniers temps, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime toujours autant ! Merci pour tous tes conseils ! Ça m'aide beaucoup !

**Tomoyotrc : **Moi ?Sadique ? Meuh non, pas du tout *planque vite fait ses menottes et autres objets non identifiés*Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Un merci spécial aux personnes suivantes :**

**Yuko-sensei**, parce que tu remarques toujours les détails qui tuent ! D'abord, en les lisant, j'ai toujours envie de me pendre...mais après, je sens que c'est le genre de review qui me fera avancer ! (Et qui m'obligera à me relire plus attentivement...) J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fanfiction ^^

**Naamine,** parce qu'on a le même âge et que j'aime bien discuter avec toi, et aussi parce que tu fais partie des personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris *meurs de bonheur *, et, avant que tu n'effaces ton profil, j'avais pu y lire un petit mot sur moi ! *meurs une deuxième fois de bonheur*Au fait, j'ai gagné : j'ai posté mon chapitre avant toi, nananère ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'attends la suite de ta fanfiction !

**Samanga, **parce que tu es âgée seulement de quelques mois de plus que moi, donc ça rapproche,(y a que des vieilles par ici ! je me sens seule !) et aussi parce que j'ai bien aimé discuter un peu avec toi. Comme tu vois, il m'a fallu du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai réussi, alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas aussi bien pour toi^^ ! Merci encore pour tes reviews !

**Tsuki no neko (**si tu passes par là)** : **j'avais oublié de répondre à toutes tes reviews, parce que je ne comprenais pas comment il fallait faire ! (la douée, j'te jure...) Je suis contente qu'un de mes auteurs préférés me lise et m'ajoute dans ses favoris ! Rolalala...mais est-ce que je le mérite ! Si tu as un reproche à me faire, n'hésite pas ^^.

**Quelques bricoles à lire avant le chapitre :**

**1)** Je ne sais plus si je l'avais précisé, mais Fye a un bandeau sur l'œil je pense que ne l'avais pas dit explicitement**...**

**2) **Il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai changé beaucoup de choses...je vous conseille d'avoir lu jusqu'au tome 23 !

**3)** Si vous apercevez une faute ou autre chose, je serais vraiment contente si vous me le disiez, parce que ce n'est pas évident de tout corriger^^.

**4)** Ben voilà, c'est tout...quand j'ai commencé ma fanfiction, je ne pensais pas réussir à dépasser deux chapitres, mais c'est grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai pu continuer! Alors si quelque chose ne vous convient pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

**Bonne lecture à tous !** (si vous arrivez à lire plus de deux lignes.......quel courage, vraiment ! bravo !)

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Premier pas vers la lumière  
**

_Il ne se passe pas un seul instant sans que j'y pense. A chaque seconde, je me dis que je ne devrais pas exister, que c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, ce jour là...Ce jour maudit où j'ai détruit deux vies, le temps d'un battement de cils._

_Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête...que s'est-il réellement passé ? _

_Neige..._

_Sang..._

_Larmes..._

_..._

_Et tout s'emmêle dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je sente mes larmes couler..._

_Puis, inévitablement, je me demande pourquoi je suis encore en vie. Pour faire du mal aux autres ? Pour tenter de me racheter ? Mais est-il possible d'expier une faute en en commettant une autre ? _

_Je fais fausse route, je le sais...mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout, je n'ai plus le choix._

_Est-il possible de trouver le bonheur en semant le malheur autour de soi ?_

_Et lui, me pardonnera-t-il ?_

_..._

_Il ne se passe pas un seul instant sans que je pense à tout cela, sauf quand..._

_Sauf quand je pense à une autre personne qui a pris une place importante dans ma vie._

_Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne penser à rien d'autre que mon vœu...Même si je n'ai que très peu de chances d'obtenir ce que je souhaite, c'est la voie que j'ai choisie._

_Alors je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher. Ce vœu, c'est tout ce qu'il reste dans ma vie..._

_Non, je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher._

_..._

_A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre un terme à la vie de cet homme qui détourne mes pensées de mon objectif._

_..._

_Même si je dois le regretter toute ma vie... Même s'il est la première personne que je désire réellement connaître...Même s'il est la seule personne à laquelle je souhaite montrer qui je suis sans mon éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage..._

_..._

_Je le tuerai...c'est ce que je me suis promis...je ne serai plus jamais faible devant lui..._

_..._

_Mais...en suis-je vraiment capable ?_

_..._

* * *

Il n'avait jamais souhaité se retrouver dans cette situation.

Jamais.

Mais c'était fait, à présent. Il était bel et bien là, en train de le frapper et de lui hurler dessus.

Dégager ses poignets n'avait pas était bien compliqué, il avait connu pire. Commencer par donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac, coup rapide et efficace. Puis profiter de la surprise de l'adversaire pour lui mettre une bonne droite, et finir par lui faucher les jambes.

Un jeu d'enfant, même face à un géant...

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé perdre son sang froid de cette manière. Pas face à lui. Surtout pas face à lui.

Et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait mal aux poings à force de le frapper.

Ridicule.

Il l'était sur toute la ligne.

D'abord, il avait laissé le ninja le voir pleurer bien trop souvent.

Il l'avait aussi laissé s'approcher trop près de lui, suffisamment pour le déstabiliser et lui faire dire n'importe quoi.

Ensuite, il avait bien évidemment succombé à son charme... Il le savait, qu'il était attiré par cette brute. Ca avait été dur d'arrêter de se voiler la face...Mais c'était évident... il le trouvait envoûtant...

A présent, il ne manquait plus qu'il lui raconte pour qui et pourquoi il tuait tous ces gens ! Et ensuite, il se rendrait bien gentiment...

Ben voyons...

En attendant, il commençait à fatiguer. Depuis combien de temps le frappait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée...

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le visage de Kurogane. Il avait l'air surpris que le blond se soit jeté sur lui de cette façon. Amusé, aussi. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Fye. Pas du tout, même. Il avait bien envie de le frapper, tiens. Au visage, cette fois, pas sur le torse.

Il allait le réduire en marmelade ! Ah, il allait bien s'amuser ! Pour une fois que leurs positions s'inversaient...il allait montrer à cet abruti de ninja qu'il n'était pas une faible jeune fille, ni une poupée de porcelaine !

Sa réaction était plutôt étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait : Kurogane était la première personne contre laquelle il s'énervait de cette façon. Et ça l'énervait encore plus de se dire ça !

Et il y avait encore d'autres problèmes, avec cet idiot ! Par exemple, il ressentait une foule de sentiments nouveaux, rien qu'en se tenant devant lui. Colère, peur, joie, désir...ce dernier sentiment étant d'ailleurs le plus gênant...mais il craquait totalement pour ses yeux...et pour sa voix aussi...et il y avait sa façon se mouvoir...ah, rien que d'y penser, il rougissait ! L'inconvénient des peaux blanches, dira-t-on...

Mais il n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème ! Et il était toujours à califourchon sur le brun. Situation plutôt gênante, une fois de plus.

Son idée de marmelade lui revint brusquement en tête, et il leva le poing pour frapper le guerrier. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir eu sa dose, et lui retint le poignet.

« Tu t'es suffisamment défoulé, non ? demanda le brun, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Son ton ne plut pas du tout au blond, qui leva son autre poing.

-Sûrement pas ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, il va me falloir du temps ! Je vais te transformer en clafouti sur pattes !

Le ninja saisit son autre poing et sourit.

-Très jolie image...j'ignorais que tu avais l'âme d'un poète...

-Heureusement que tu tiens mes poignets, sinon je t'aurais déjà refait le portrait !

-Tu dis ça, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu en es incapable : tu as eu l'occasion de me tuer plusieurs fois, et tu n'en a rien fait. Ta réaction est d'ailleurs étonnante, pour quelqu'un qui se laisse faire depuis le début.

Le blond imagina à nouveau un clafouti sur patte...idée à exploiter...

-Je ne me laissais pas faire c'est juste que...

En fait, il n'avait aucune excuse... pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui...

-Je m'en doutais, tu n'as aucune excuse.

Ah, il le prenait comme ça ? Très bien, mais Fye n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

-Et toi ? C'est ta mission, de m'arrêter, mais tu me laisse filer à chaque fois...allez, avoue que c'est parce que tu craques pour moi !

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase d'une voix sensuelle et s'était légèrement penché sur le visage du ninja. Ce dernier rougit. Il n'était pas maître de la situation, pour une fois, et c'était horriblement gênant ! Et ce bel œil bleu fixé sur lui...il en avait des frissons.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, le mage ! T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Hyuuu ! Le vilain ninja s'énerve ! J'ai peur !

-La ferme !

Fye éclata de rire, devant l'air ahuri de Kurogane. Son rire était léger, et aussi mélodieux que son chant.

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta.

-Ah...mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? gémit-il. Je rigole avec mon ennemi, maintenant...j'ai vraiment touché le fond... C'est de ta faute, ça...

-On est ennemis parce que tu l'as choisi, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là, et toi non plus.

-Tu dis ça, mais avoue que ça t'éclate de torturer les gens, espèce de sadomasochiste !

-Mais pas du tout ! s'énerva le brun.

-Ah oui ? demanda le blond en agitant sa main droite. Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Kurogane haussa les épaules.

-Une blessure infligée à un assassin qu'on m'a chargé de tuer, c'est tout. Ca ne m'enchante pas de tuer ou blesser des gens, mais c'est comme ça.

Fye fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un autre Kurogane. Il avait l'air gentil. Plus juste, aussi. C'était enfin le vrai Kurogane qu'il rencontrait et ça le rendait heureux.

_Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble sans son masque de pervers sadique ...?_ _Il a l'air d'être un chic type..._

A cette pensée, Fye se rendit compte qu'il avait un problème. Un énorme problème, même !

Ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, ce n'était plus exaucer son souhait... Non, c'était totalement différent...Il avait envie de connaître cet homme. Il voulait tout savoir sur lui. Son âge, ses goûts...

-C'est pas vrai, gémit-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Comment je vais faire, moi ?

Le ninja lui lâcha les poignets et se dégagea légèrement, afin de pouvoir se redresser.

-Si je n'arrive plus à te détester, je ne pourrai jamais te tuer !

Kurogane glissa une main sous le menton du blond.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes, Fye...

Plus de « mon ange », à présent. Les masques étaient enfin tombés, et ils auraient du mal à se refaire une place entre les deux hommes...

Le magicien se sentait troublé. Ils étaient trop proches et il perdait ses moyens.

_Pas bon...c'est pas bon du tout ! Je suis en train de me faire embobiner ! Comment avons-nous pu devenir si proches ? C'est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, mais sans réellement nous connaître... Je devrais me méfier... Mais là, maintenant que je suis tout contre lui, je n'ai plus envie qu'on se batte...au contraire, j'ai envie qu'on se connaisse...J'ai envie de...lui faire confiance...même si ce qu'il m'arrive n'a aucun sens, même si ce que je ressens en ce moment est insensé...J'ai envie d'y croire, juste un instant..._

-C'est pourtant ce qui devrait se passer, souffla Fye. Nous sommes ennemis. L'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre, c'est inévitable...

_Même si nous trouvons ça douloureux, c'est ce qui va se passer...alors..._

Fye prit un air grave. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, là, tout de suite. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

-Si tu me tues, ça simplifiera les choses. Tu aurais dû le faire depuis le début. Ainsi, je n'assassinerai plus personne et tu n'auras aucun problème avec la princesse Tomoyo.

Kurogane serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu as tellement envie de mourir que tu demandes à n'importe qui de te tuer ?

Fye secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es toi, et ça me suffit. Si je n'ai pas le droit de devenir ton ami, j'ai celui de mourir par ta main.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas !

-Réfléchis, murmura le blond. Ca réglerait tout...

Le brun saisit le mage par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

-Mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de faire ça !

Fye sentit les larmes monter à son œil.

-Tu l'as déjà fait, murmura-t-il d'un voix étranglée. Je ne suis rien pour toi...juste un assassin...alors...

-Tu te trompes, le coupa Kurogane. Tu comptes pour moi. Ca ne m'enchante pas, mais tu as pris une place important dans ma vie. Alors je suis bien obligé de faire avec, même si je déteste savoir que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me sentir entier.

-Mais...

-Je ne veux plus perdre personne ! hurla le ninja. Je ne te tuerai pas, tu vas vivre. Vivre pour ce en quoi tu crois.

Fye sentit son cœur se serrer. Vivre pour ce en quoi il croyait ?

-Je ne crois plus en rien. Ma raison de vivre, c'est obtenir quelque chose d'impossible. Je ferais mieux de mourir...finit le blond

Le poing du brun s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne. Il leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

-Alors change de voie, dans ce cas. Si tu sens que tu t'es trompé, prends un autre chemin.

-Je ne peux pas reculer, c'est trop tard, répondit le blond.

-Ce sont les lâches qui reculent. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Si tu es courageux, tu arriveras à changer de voie.

-Pas tout seul...chuchota Fye. Je n'y arriverai pas si je suis tout seul...

Il sentit la main de Kurogane se poser sur sa joue.

-Je t'aiderai, répondit doucement le ninja. Même si nous sommes ennemis...même si nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases toi et moi...il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Fye aurait dû s'enfuir, mais quelque chose le retenait. Cette même chose qui l'avait empêché de tuer Kurogane à plusieurs reprises. Celle qui l'avait empêché de se défendre convenablement contre lui...

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer s'il restait là, s'il faisait confiance au ninja. Tout était allé trop vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse un choix.

Alors il choisit.

Et sans le savoir, il venait de faire prendre à sa vie un tout autre chemin...

_Après tout, pourquoi pas...ce qui m'arrive est déjà tellement insensé, pourquoi ça ne le deviendrait pas un peu plus ? Nous nous sommes rapprochés sans nous en rendre compte, et nous en sommes arrivés là. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Peut être est-il la personne qui manque à ma vie. Peut être pourra-t-il refermer la plaie béante de mon cœur..._

_Mais si j'y crois alors que ce n'est qu'un mensonge ? Non...il ne peut pas être comme ça. Pas lui. C'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance._

Kurogane approcha doucement son visage de celui du blond.

En temps normal, le mage se serait dégagé, mais plus rien n'était normal entre ces deux là.

_Juste...un instant...je voudrais pouvoir m'appuyer sur quelqu'un et oublier cette peine qui menace de m'engloutir. _

Le bond sentit le souffle chaud du ninja sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de goûter celles du guerrier...

_Juste une fois...une seule...je voudrais avoir cette chance..._

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser léger, timide. Puis elles se cherchèrent et se rencontrèrent à nouveau, pour ne plus se lâcher.

_Juste un baiser...juste une fois..._

Kurogane glissa ses bras autour de la fine taille du blond, tandis que ce dernier passait ses bras autour du cou du brun.

Fye se sentit transporté par une foule de sensations nouvelles. Il avait trouvé des bras suffisamment puissants pour le soutenir et le relever dans les moments difficiles. Son cœur se gonfla de joie.

Le temps ne comptait plus.

Sa mission ne comptait plus.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Plus rien hormis la chaleur de ce corps. Ce corps qu'il aurait dû transpercer de sa lame, mais contre lequel il se serrait.

_Même si ce qui nous arrive n'a aucun sens..._

_Même si c'est une erreur..._

_Je veux y croire..._

_Être heureux...juste une fois..._

_Juste..._

_..._

_Juste toi et moi...

* * *

_

Et c'est fini !

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu différent des autres, mais il m'a plu. C'était sympa à écrire, et c'est le principal ! J'ai peur d'être allée trop vite, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai déjà lu des trucs beaucoup plus rapides, et ça passait plutôt bien^^

Si, malgré tous mes efforts, quelque chose ne vous convient pas, il y a un moyen très simple de me le signaler...et si ça vous plaît, c'est le même chemin !

La suite, vous l'aurez sans doute dans pas mal de temps...parce que je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais ! Mais j'ai quand même des idées, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

A bientôt

Lyra


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonsoir mes gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien, en ce merveilleux mois de mai (si on peut appeler ça un mois de mai : il a neigé chez moi!) Tout d'abord, laissez moi m'excuser pour cette longue (si longue!) attente. Je suis une feignasse, ça vous le saviez, mais là, j'avais plus envie d'écrire, et l'inspiration m'avait faussé compagnie... et puis, ajoutez à ça un merveilleux brevet blanc (que j'ai foiré ! à part la rédac' à laquelle j'ai eu 14,5/15...comme quoi...:p)

**Un grand merci à toutes les gentilles lectrices m'ayant laissé une review, ou m'ayant rajouté dans leurs favoris et/ou alertes ! Merci merci mille fois ! :3**

Bon, alors, je vais répondre rapidement aux petites anonymes...

Sauf-i : Merci pour toutes tes fidèles reviews ! et puis merci de souligner mes erreurs, ça m'aide beaucoup ! en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise...

Black queen of fallen angels : Héhé, oui pour l'instant, Fye reste de mon côté, mais qui sait...le comportement des humains peu être si imprévisible...merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Pour la noirceur, désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis une adepte des happy ends, alors bon...mais on ne rentre pas non plus dans la guimauve ! loin de là...

Eiko64: Merci pour ces deux reviews ! Ah non ! Interdiction formelle de pleurer !

Yuma: Merci pour la review ! Contente de voir que tu ne changes plus de pseudo ! lol, bonne lecture :p !

Cam : LOL ! arrête, tu vas faire peur à mes lecteurs en leur disant ça ! merci de lire mes débilités plutôt que de faire tes devoirs ;p !

Voilà, pour ce chapitre, j'utilise un style nouveau, légèrement inspiré du style merveilleux de Pierre Bottero. Malheureusement, le site a fichu ma mise en page en l'air, alors ça gâche un petit peu l'effet... La correction du chapitre a été assurée par **Samanga**, ma chère amie. (donc c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre ! pas à moi ! lol)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Course poursuite sous la neige**

_La neige tombe en flocons légers_

_Semblables à des plumes d'ange_

_Elle a créé un rideau blanc_

_Et recouvert le sol d'un manteau brillant_

_La neige tombe_

_Inlassablement_

_Et se pose_

_Délicatement_

_Sur deux personnes_

_Assises dans la neige_

_Et se pose_

_Doucement_

_Sur deux hommes_

_Pour qui le monde a cessé d'exister_

L'esprit de Fye s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Il s'était envolé vers un monde jusque là inconnu, aux dimensions extraordinaires.

Et il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir...

Le souffle chaud sur son visage le rassurait.

Des mains, jouant avec ses cheveux, provoquaient d'étranges picotements au creux de son ventre.

Bien malgré lui, il ouvrit son œil, tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il croisa deux orbes flamboyants, fixés sur lui.

...

Kurogane.

_Les yeux ancrés dans son regard lui font penser à une flamme_

_Une flamme qui tente de le dévorer_

_De l'entraîner avec elle au plus profond des enfers_

_Il résiste_

_Essaie_

_Mais succombe_

_Puis résiste_

_Pour succomber à nouveau_

_Le démon aux yeux rouges a trop d'emprise sur lui_

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce baiser qui intriguait Kurogane.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un.

Mais il ressentait une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée.

Peut être parce que ces lèvres qu'il avait si souvent rêvé de goûter avaient été longues à apprivoiser...

Le blond ouvrit soudain son unique œil bleu.

La sensation se fit alors plus forte. Kurogane ressentait d'étranges picotements au creux du ventre.

Le brun reporta son attention sur le magicien, qui semblait perdu et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, au vu de tous les baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés...

Mais il luttait.

Contre Kurogane.

Et contre lui-même.

Le temps leur était compté.

Sans attendre davantage, le ninja s'empara des lèvres du blond.

_Le ninja a bien compris_

_Que l'ange blond ne va pas tarder à le repousser_

_Alors il profite_

_Tant qu'il peut encore_

_De ses lèvres douces comme la soie_

_De son odeur sucrée_

_De la douceur de ses cheveux d'or_

_Soudain,_

_Une main se pose sur son épaule_

_Brisant le charme_

_De leur baiser passionné_

_Ca y est, il le sait_

_C'est le moment_

_Il va falloir parler_

Fye repoussa soudainement le brun, faisant rapidement en sorte de s'éloigner de lui.

Le rêve dans lequel il s'était réfugié, bercé par les sensations provoquées par le baiser, avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon.

Il devait à présent faire face à la réalité.

Dure réalité.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne prêtant qu'une faible attention au mince filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton.

Il croisa le regard flamboyant de Kurogane...et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Kurogane.

Son ennemi.

Un soldat.

Chargé de l'éliminer.

La peur envahit brusquement Fye.

Il s'était laissé tenter. Il avait succombé. Et avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de son souhait le plus cher au monde.

Comme électrisé, il se leva d'un bond et recula de plusieurs pas.

Il regarda le ninja qui se levait à son tour, et époussetait ses vêtements.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

A nouveau.

Rouge et bleu.

Soldat et assassin.

Ninja et magicien.

Détermination et...

...peur.

Immense.

Qui lui dévorait les entrailles, s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Il recula d'un pas.

Puis de deux.

Et finit par faire la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il prit la fuite.

_La neige n'a pas cessé de tomber_

_Elle virevolte dans les airs_

_Avant de se poser_

_Silencieusement_

_Sur le sol gelé_

_Sur les branches nues des arbres_

_Mais ne parvient qu'à effleurer une fine silhouette_

_Qui file à travers la forêt_

_Bientôt poursuivie par une autre_

_Rapide_

_Course poursuite sous la neige_

Kurogane était exténué.

Sa journée avait été fatigante, et cette course poursuite ne l'arrangeait pas.

Et puis, courir dans la neige, quasiment à l'aveuglette au milieu d'un bois obscur n'avait jamais été agréable.

Surtout lorsque la température extérieure frôlait le zéro...

Excédé, il accéléra légèrement.

« Abruti de mage ! Tu vas t'arrêter ! », rugit-il, à bout de nerf.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Etrangement, plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit.

Plus aucun, sauf un, léger...presque imperceptible.

Celui que cherchait Kurogane...

Il fit quelques pas vers un arbre.

Une respiration.

Haletante.

Saccadée.

Il contourna l'arbre en silence et se retrouva face au magicien blond.

Ce dernier était livide, et essayait vainement de calmer sa respiration irrégulière. La douleur et la peur transparaissaient de son regard.

Le mage voulut faire un pas sur la gauche, se décollant du tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé.

Faible tentative de fuite vite arrêtée par la poigne de fer du ninja.

Maudissant sa faiblesse, il attendit la suite des évènements, avec anxiété.

Une boule d'angoisse logée dans la gorge.

_La neige continue de tomber_

_Mais ne se contente plus d'effleurer _

_Les deux silhouettes enfin arrêtées_

_Dans un face à face_

_Au milieu du silence de la forêt_

_Silence qui va bientôt être brisé_

_C'est le moment de parler_

Kurogane avait enfin repris son souffle. Irrité par la course poursuite qui venait d'avoir lieu, il s'énerva :

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous, demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, en articulant lentement chaque mot. Tu comptes fuir à chaque fois que la situation t'échappe ?

Le blond, adossé à l'arbre, essayait de se calmer, de juguler cette peur qui l'envahissait.

Dans la panique, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à une seule chose : fuir.

Fuir cet homme qui, en quelques mots, avait brisé toutes ses certitudes, toutes ses résolutions.

Cet homme qui avait fait voler en éclat sa carapace, mettant son âme meurtrie à nu.

- T'as vraiment l'attitude d'un lâche, continua le brun, sans se soucier du regard douloureux que le blond avait posé sur lui. Je déteste les lâches.

Fye baissa la tête, comme soudain très intéressé par le sol recouvert de neige.

-Jusqu'à présent, je t'ai laissé faire comme tu l'entendais. J'en ai profité pour t'observer, essayer de te comprendre... Mais maintenant, tu peux être sûr que c'est terminé.

Le ton dur employé par le guerrier fit frissonner le blond. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à la véritable personnalité du brun, qui était passé d'un sale pervers sadique à un... Kurogane...oui, la comparaison tenait debout...

-Regarde moi, souffla le ninja.

Fye ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tétanisé. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il aurait pu y trouver...

-Regarde moi, Fye. Arrête de fuir. »

Le magicien ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête.

Il plongea dans le regard brûlant posé sur lui.

_Leurs regards se sont croisés_

_A nouveau_

_L'un est confiant_

_L'autre a peur_

_Peur de comprendre enfin le sentiment _

_Qui bouleverse son cœur_

_Il veut partir_

_Une poigne de fer le retient_

_Il a peur_

_Vraiment trop peur_

« C'est si dur que ça d'affronter la réalité ? De reconnaître la vérité ?

Réalité.

Vérité.

Deux mots qu'il avait toujours soigneusement évités.

Il s'était enfermé dans ses remords, ses regrets.

Il avait fait d'un souhait irréalisable son but, sa raison de vivre.

Ses certitudes étaient ébranlées.

Son monde s'effondrait.

- T'as l'air de croire que c'est facile, murmura-t-il. Mais tu crois que ça l'est vraiment?

Le ninja haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr.

Le blond serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre, déjà meurtrie.

Brusquement, il saisit le brun au collet.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de penser que je viens d'embrasser la personne qui s'oppose à moi, qui est chargée de me tuer ? Tu crois que j'ai pas de mal à accepter le fait que...que j'ai aimé t'embrasser ? Que j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas ?

Il était livide, et la colère courait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

-C'est pour ça que je te déteste, souffla le mage. Tu arrives à me faire ressentir des choses nouvelles et si étranges...et tout à l'air simple quand tu parles, que tu exposes ton point de vue. Tellement simple que j'ai envie de te croire, de te faire confiance.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots :

-Tu me fascines tellement que j'en oublie mon souhait le plus cher, celui pour lequel j'ai déjà fait tant de sacrifices... Je te déteste.

Le brun avait écouté sa tirade en silence. Son regard rouge posé sur le doux visage du mage.

Il approcha son visage de celui du blond, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, murmura-t-il.

Avant que Fye n'ait eu le temps de demander des explications, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour s'en emparer avec avidité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et se laissait à nouveau emporter par les délicieuses sensations que provoquait en lui ce baiser.

L'esprit légèrement embrumé, il eut du mal à saisir le sens des paroles que prononça Kurogane.

-C'est parfait, parce que je te déteste aussi. A cause de toi, je me retrouve dehors toutes les nuits, je dois mentir à Tomoyo... on peut dire que tu m'as bien pourri la vie, con de mage.

-C'est à moi de dire ça...crétin de ninja, murmura le blond en cachant sa tête dans le cou du guerrier.

Un sourire vint ourler les lèvres de brun.

-C'est impeccable. Tu me détestes, je te déteste en retour...ça veut dire que tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur des choix que tu fais par rapport à moi, puisqu' on se voue une haine féroce et réciproque.

Son souffle brûlant caressa le cou pâle de blond, qui frissonna. Les paroles du brun l'avaient mine de rien rassuré. Il se sentait calme, serein, enfin en paix avec lui-même. Et puis, s'ils se détestaient, où était le mal ?

-Donc ça veut dire qu'on peut continuer à se rouler des patins, compléta le guerrier en lui mordillant la carotide.

La vision des choses un peu simpliste de Kurogane fit sourire le magicien.

-Parfait, chuchota-t-il.

Vraiment parfait »

_La neige a finalement cessé de tomber_

_Puis,_

_Dans un dernier sourire_

_La lune s'éclipse elle aussi_

_Derrière un nuage_

_Pour laisser deux âmes_

_Goûter enfin à l'infinie sensation_

_De ne faire plus qu'une

* * *

_

Et voili ! Et voilou ! Désolée, ce n'était pas très long...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, j'accepte tout (avec une légère préférence pour la première catégorie :3)

A bientôt pour la suite (qui est en cours d'écriture ! vous pourrez lire son avancée sur mon profil ;p)

Bisous à toutes !

Lyra


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à vous mes gens !**

Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis désolée pour cet immense retard ! Mais je dois avouer qu'avec le brevet (que j'ai eu avec mention bien d'ailleurs ! oh yeah !) je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur l'écriture...mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre !

Alors, réponse à mes anonymes préférées :

**Black queen of fallen angels: **mwahahahaha ! j'aime moi aussi la guimauve XD ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur. En espérant que tu apprécieras cette suite...

**Sauf-i:** merci pour tous tes précieux commentaires et conseils ! Yeah, moi aussi Gitem ;)

**Yuma: **merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Madoka: **Une nouvelle ! Enfin :) Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment super heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je vais m'efforcer de continuer à écriré des trucs que tu adore !

Merci également à toutes les autres, et en particulier à **Samanga, **qui assure la bêta et me donne d'excellents conseils :) Daisuki !

Au fait, je tenais à dédier ce chapitre à **Tsuki no Neko, **dont je suis une des plus ferventes admiratrices. J'ai désespérément essayé de te faire un lemon, mais j'ai pas réussi ! Tu devras te contenter de ça...

Bonne lecture à toutes !

**Chapitre 8**** : Nuit de regrets...

* * *

**

Ses lèvres brûlantes glissèrent sur sa peau laiteuse et couverte de sueur, découvrant des parties de son corps encore inexplorées.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux blonds avec une douceur infinie.

Sa bouche se posa sur d'adorables lèvres roses qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue.

Le baiser dura longtemps.

Et puis, bientôt, tous les vêtements tombèrent au pied du lit.

Un corps fort et puissant se collant à un plus petit, pâle comme un clair de lune.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un, dans la douce alcôve qu'était la chambre.

Ce moment était le leur, et ils auraient tout donné pour qu'il ne s'achève jamais...

Mais la magie retomba, tout comme leurs deux corps ensommeillés sur le matelas.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et sourirent, s'endormant au rythme des battements du cœur de leur moitié...

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Fye se réveilla en sursaut, des mèches collées par la sueur sur son front. Il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar. Cauchemar aux allures de fantasmes...Il soupira. Kurogane le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves...Rêves insensés...

Une respiration à côté de lui le fit se retourner.

Il hurla.

Kurogane se redressa brutalement en entendant un hurlement, à côté de lui.

C'était le blond, qui s'était levé en embarquant le drap avec lui. Il était adossé contre un mur et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? grogna le brun.

La lèvre du mage se mit à trembler. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de se calmer.

-Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. J'ai pas fait _ça_... ?

Le ninja se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il se leva pour s'habiller, laissant le blond sombrer dans un abîme de doutes et de confusion.

-Ca te dégoûte à ce point ?

Le magicien leva un oeil humide vers lui.

-Non, c'est pas ça...

-Alors c'est quoi ? demanda le guerrier, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est...

Il fut brutalement plaqué contre le mur et sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Une main brûlante glissa sur son ventre.

Fye repoussa violemment son vis-à-vis.

-Lâche moi !

-Tu disais pas ça, cette nuit.

Le mage se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

-Tais toi !

-C'était même tout le contraire, continua Kurogane d'un ton sardonique.

-Tais toi, répéta le blond d'une toute petite voix. C'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu faire ça.

Son oeil bleu s'humidifia.

-J'arrive pas à y croire...

-Et pourquoi ? Ca t'écoeure à ce point ?

-C'est pas ça ! cria le blond. C'est pas...ça...

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya mécaniquement. Il se dirigea vers le lit et rassembla ses vêtements, qu'il enfila machinalement.

Il se tourna vers Kurogane, qui l'observait, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

-C'était une erreur, murmura le blond. Une erreur monumentale, même. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Prononcer ces mots avait été une véritable torture. Il retint difficilement ses sanglots et se tourna vers la porte.

Il esquiva la main de Kurogane, qui tentait maladroitement de le retenir.

-Adieu. »

Il franchit la porte en courant, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de cet endroit maudit.

Il parcourut des couloirs luxueusement décorés et réalisa avec horreur qu'il se trouvait dans le palais Shirasagi ! Il croisa une jeune fille aux grands yeux améthyste qui le regarda passer, l'air ahuri.

Il se mordit la lèvre au sang.

Jamais...

Jamais cela n'aurait dû se passer ainsi !

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

« Kurogane ? murmura la princesse Tomoyo en entrant dans la chambre.

Le ninja était étendu sur son lit, torse nu.

-Dis moi...as-tu une idée de qui pouvait être le jeune homme qui courait en direction de la sortie ? Il venait de cette aile du palais, il me semble.

-C'était une erreur, laissa tomber le brun. Une erreur monumentale, c'est lui qui l'a dit.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et saisit la main de son ami.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Kurogane soupira.

-Ah quoi bon ? Il m'a dit que c'était une erreur et m'a fait ses adieux. Alors tu sais...

Tomoyo lui sourit doucement.

-Il va lui falloir du temps.

-Hn.

-Allez, tu iras le voir, dans quelques jours, d'accord ? Tu sais où il habite ?

-Ouais.

-Alors c'est réglé ! Ne fais pas cette tête !

-Hn »

Bien malgré lui, un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Kurogane.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Fye ignora les questions de ses amis quand il arriva à l'auberge. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme pour y disparaître. D'incoercibles sanglots secouaient son corps. Il se sentait mal. Il _avait _mal.

Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant un fin filet de sang couler sur son menton.

_Pardon...pardon ! Je suis tellement désolé d'être comme ça... j'aurais voulu...pouvoir être avec lui ! Pardon Kurogane...pardon..._

Il se répéta ces bribes de phrases telle une litanie douloureuse qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Sakura, le visage inquiet, apparut sur le seuil. Elle s'approcha, s'assit sur le lit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond, qui ne pouvait faire taire sa peine et ses sanglots.

« Fye ?

-Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, gémit le mage. Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on aille jusque là, mais j'ai pas su m'arrêter ! Je suis tellement désolé !

-Est-ce que...ça a un rapport avec l'homme aux yeux rouges ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Fye...quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je suis sûre que rien n'est perdu et que tout peut s'arranger ! Je t'en prie, ne perds pas espoir...

Le blond leva un œil humide vers sa jeune amie.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

-Bien sûr !

Il eut un timide sourire.

-Alors, je veux bien y croire...»

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Kurogane pesta. Il avait écouté les conseils de Tomoyo et avait décidé d'aller voir Fye, histoire de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui.

Mais...il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait une tempête de neige ! Quelle saleté ! Il avait le bout des doigts gelé, et tout son corps était engourdi à cause du froid.

Il jura. Vraiment, il manquait de chance !

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Fye finit de ranger la vaisselle dans le placard.

L'ambiance dans la salle commune était plutôt animée, conviviale. Sakura servait tranquillement les rares clients qui n'étaient pas encore allés se coucher tandis que Kobato racontait des histoires aux enfants, qui la regardaient avec leurs grands yeux brillants.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur la table.

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que _ça_ c'était passé. Il se sentait mal en y repensant. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller ? Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser personne l'approcher, il avait fait fort ! Il s'en voulait tellement...

Et il avait mal, aussi...

Terriblement mal...

La boule dans sa gorge lui donnait sans cesse envie de pleurer, et il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces.

Il avait mal...

Terriblement mal...

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Kurogane aperçut enfin une lumière, entre les arbres. Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

Enfin, enfin ! Il allait pouvoir dire adieu à cette foutue neige !

Il poussa la porte et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

Une gamine rousse s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait consommer. Il commanda une bouteille d'alcool, le plus fort qu'ils avaient.

« Ah mais ! Je vous connais ! s'exclama la serveuse. Vous êtes l'homme qui a ramené Fye a l'auberge !

-Bien vu, gamine.

-Vous êtes venu le voir ?

-Hmm...ouais.

Elle eut un air soucieux, puis fronça franchement les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Dites moi...

-Haïn ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Fye ?

Le brun rougit. Il baissa les yeux.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ? bredouilla-t-il.

-Non, et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! Il me raconte tout, habituellement, et là, il est rentré déprimé et ne m'a rien dit !

-Je vois...je suis justement venu pour m'expliquer avec lui.

-D'accord...

Elle pointa un doigt sur la porte de la cuisine.

-Il est dans la cuisine. Je vous autorise à aller le voir, mais si jamais vous le faites pleurer, je vous préviens, vous aurez affaire à moi !

-Okay. »

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Fye avait toujours la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Sakura ou Kobato, il ne réagit pas. Mais, devant l'absence de parole de son visiteur, il se redressa et se retourna.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurogane.

Bleu contre rouge.

Glace contre feu.

Mensonge contre vérité.

Peur contre courage.

Fye contre Kurogane.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, et recula précipitamment contre le mur.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Comment était-il entré ?

Pourquoi les filles l'avaient-elles laissé passer ?

Pourquoi...pourquoi les avait-ils enfermés à clé dans la pièce !

« Salut, dit le brun de sa voix grave.

Cette voix qui lui avait murmuré de douces paroles la nuit où...Fye sentit avec horreur ses joues s'enflammer.

-Salut, répondit-il pourtant.

-Tu vas...mieux ?

-Ca irait sans doute mieux si tu ne venais pas de m'enfermer avec toi dans ma propre cuisine !

-C'est pour que tu ne t'enfuies pas...

-Hm. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda finalement le blond en s'asseyant.

-Te parler.

-Eh bien vas-y, parle !

Kurogane se rapprocha rapidement de Fye et lui saisit les poignets.

-Qu'as-tu pensé de cette nuit ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Non ! Tu ne m'as pas dit...si tu avais aimé...

Fye soupira.

-Que j'aie aimé ou pas, ça ne change rien ! Ca n'a plus la moindre importance !

-Si ! Ca en a ! C'est important, pour moi...murmura le brun.

Fye se sentait bouleversé. Le ninja avait l'air si triste...si désemparé !

-Kuro, murmura-t-il en avançant sa main. Il caressa la joue du brun, qui posa la sienne sur celle de Fye.

Le guerrier eut un léger sourire

-C'est impossible, souffla le mage alors que Kurogane l'attirait contre lui. Toi et moi...

-Je m'en fous !cracha le brun. Que tu sois un assassin ou non, je m'en fous ! Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien trop fort pour que j'accorde une quelconque importance à ce que tu es !

-Kuro...

-Tais toi ! Laisse moi parler ! Toute ma vie, j'ai attendu ce moment, ce moment où je pourrais enfin tenir dans mes bras la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi ! Et tu es là ! Enfin ! Alors s'il te plait, laisse moi te garder dans mes bras.

-Kuro, répéta le blond, trop ému pour dire autre chose.

-S'il te plait...

-D'accord, murmura le mage, d'accord. Mais j'ai peur ! J'ai si peur de te faire du mal...

-Tu ne pourras pas, car ta simple présence me remplit de bonheur, alors n'aie pas peur !

-D'accord...d'accord !

Le blond saisit soudain la main du brun.

-Eh, mais ?

-Viens avec moi !

-Waaaah !

Ils traversèrent la salle commune en courant, couvés par le regard rassuré de Sakura, et montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Le mage ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et se colla au ninja.

-Moi aussi je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Jamais.

-Fye...

-Cette nuit, et toutes les autres...je veux qu'elles nous appartiennent entièrement !

Kurogane sourit en regardant le lit.

-Je crois que j'ai compris...

-Oh oui, mon Kuro chan, je crois même que tu as très bien compris ! »

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et s'étreignirent, comme si cette nuit avait été leur dernière.

Faiblement éclairés par les pâles rayons de la lune, ils s'aimèrent, hors du monde et hors du temps...

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Dans un palais semblable à une montagne de glace, une jeune femme sort précipitamment d'une pièce. Elle traverse un long couloir aux murs de pierre, éclairé par de sinistres chandeliers.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à son seigneur. Il a l'air si...sombre...

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Dans une pièce, non loin de là, un homme est assis sur son trône. Ses longs cheveux de jais négligemment noués avec un ruban noir.

Ses yeux dorés paraissent éteints.

D'une voix glacée, il murmure :

« C'est pour bientôt, Fye...pour bientôt... »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre ! Un peu romantique, sans doute, mais il me plaît bien :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A part ça, je vais, début août, poster une fic nommée **Où tout commença par une clé à molette. **Comme c'est un défi, vous êtes cordialement invitées à me laisser une review pour faire de moi la gagnante :p Merci d'avance :)

A bientôt j'espère !

N'oubliez pas de consulter mon profil pour voir l'avancée de mes fanfictions !

A+

Lyra


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour les gens !**

Comment allez vous ? Mwa tout baigne ;) A part écrire, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, donc vous avez la suite bien plus rapidement que d'habitude *trop fière d'elle* En fait, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en avance...mais, bien sûr, ils ne seront postés que fin août, puisqu'un OS va arriver entre temps. (ciel, que de blabla inutile !)

Hmm, réponses aux anonymes :

**Labûcheronnecanadienne33364 **: Hey ma belle ! Arrête avec tes déclarations d'amour, je vais rougir ! Mdr ! Toujours contente que ça te plaise, merci de m'avoir soutenue quand je n'arrivais plus à écrire et déprimais...mwa aussi gitem !

**Someonee : **Eh, mais...une nouvelle ! Super ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) "Magnifique", ma fic ? Heu, moi je ne contredis pas les lecteurs...*sifflote* Merci du compliment. Tu sais, pour les reviews, tu peux toujours te rattraper *sifflote encore* Mdr, je rigole, mais si tu veux me donner ton avis sur chaque chapitre dans ta prochaine review, ce sera avec joie :)

**Mwa Yuma Yuka : **Ma pauvre chérie, tu as gagné un aller simple pour St Luc ! Mdr, merci de ta fidélité :)

**Sauf-i: **Contente que ça te plaise ! Ah...quelles fautes stupides *part déprimer dans un coin sombre* Merci encore pour tes nombreuses reviews :)

**Mct **: Pas mal, vous faites des progrès ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience...

**Madoka **: Hé non, pas de lemon...mais je ne désespère pas, j'arriverai à en écrire un, un jour ! Huhuhuhu ;p Ahahaha, tu veux savoir ce que manigance Ashura ? Ma foi, je n'en sais rien !

Ashura : Je vais arracher ses vêtements à Fye. Ensuite, je...*se prend une poêle en pleine tronche* Aïeuh !

Fye : *fait un câlin à son chéri* Pervers !

Ashura : Tant pis...Madoka, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est simple ! Laisse des reviews ! *se tourne vers l'auteur* Avec ça, je devrais avoir le droit à violer Fye dans ta fic, nan ?

Lyra : On verra...*note de tuer Ashura au prochain chapitre pour qu'il se la ferme*

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! Merci à toutes les revieweuses ! Je vous fais de gros bisous !

Ah, un merci spécial à **Samanga**, qui assure la bêta. Tu gères ! Merci de danser la macarena avec moi quand il est 1h00 du mat' ;) Lol !

Et merci aussi à **Cycy,** qui, après avoir déclenché une crise de "Kyaaaah, j'ai reçu une review de la grand vache de l'espace !", m'a fait sourire comme une idiote devant mon écran...mwa j'aime la guimauve XD

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Abandon et décision...**_

_Tout a commencé par une froide matinée d'hiver. Je ne devrais pas m'en souvenir. Après tout, qui aurait la folie d'affirmer qu'il se souvient du jour de sa naissance ? Eh bien moi, je m'en souviens. Peut être parce que je suis un magicien. Je n'en sais rien._

_Je revois la maison familiale, où vivaient mes parents avant notre naissance, à Yui et moi. Je revois la cheminée, juste à côté du grand lit. Lit où a eu lieu l'accouchement._

_J'entends les cris, je vois les larmes et lit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon père et du médecin. Ma mère ne s'en sortira pas. Sa fièvre est trop forte. Elle hurle. Elle n'aura pas la chance de nous tenir dans ses bras._

_Je suis né, par cette froide matinée d'hiver._

_Ce jour là, partout dans le village a été proclamée la malédiction des jumeaux. Nous portions malheur, nous étions venus au monde en tuant notre mère._

_Nous ne méritions pas de vivre. C'était là notre faute, notre crime._

_Cinq ans plus tard, notre père mourait. A cause de la malédiction._

_Yui...oh, Yui ! Si seulement je n'étais pas né, tu aurais pu vivre heureux, avec nos parents !_

_Pardon, Yui...pardon...Je suis tellement désolé !_

_Toi qui étais devenu toute ma vie, comment ai-je pu te faire ça ?_

_Je suis né avec du sang sur les mains._

_Et le long chemin cahoteux qu'est ma vie a toujours été jonché de cadavres..._

_Pardon, Yui._

_Pardon d'avoir trouvé aujourd'hui un homme qui m'a rendu l'espoir et l'envie de vivre._

_Pardon, Yui._

_Pardon de m'accrocher à la vie comme je le fais._

_Pardon Yui._

_Pardon d'arracher des vies pour te rendre la tienne._

_Pardon...pardon, Yui._

« Tu ne dors pas ?

La voix de Kurogane tira Fye de ses sombres pensées.

Il n'avait plus songé à son passé de cette façon depuis bien longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vouloir...

-Non, j'ai assez dormi, je crois, Kuro sama ! s'exclama le blond avec un sourire forcé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Arrête avec ces surnoms stupides !

-Oooooh, mais ils te vont siiiii bien !

-La ferme !

Le mage se colla à son amant et l'embrassa. Il sourit en voyant la mine gênée du guerrier.

-Oh, mais tu vas pas faire ton timide après tout ce qu'on a fait cette nuit !

-Raaah, n'en rajoute pas !

-Hyuuu !

-Tu ne sais pas siffler !

-Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

Ils restèrent enlacés toute la matinée, parlant de tout et de rien à la fois. Ils se sentaient bien. Enfin heureux et entiers.

Le blond, lui, se sentait en sécurité. Il trouvait ça amusant de penser que le brun, qui avait tant de fois essayé de le tuer, était à présent en train de lui faire un câlin ! Il fit part de ses pensées à son amant.

« Et alors ? On s'en fout, c'est du passé !

-Ouah, Kuro tan, j'adore ta façon de voir les choses !

L'autre se contenta de grogner.

-Tu tires un trait si facilement sur le passé ! J'aimerais savoir faire ça moi aussi...

-Courir après le passé ne sert à rien, sinon à se faire du mal en songeant à toutes les choses qu'on aurait voulu faire ou ne pas faire.

-Oui, tu as raison, murmura le blond. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant, peut être que je n'aurais pas...

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Fye... ?

-Ah, excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Il se leva d'un bond et enfila ses vêtements.

-Bon, j'ai du travail, moi ! Les files m'ont laissé dormir, mes elle vont avoir besoin d'aide !

-Hn.

-Allez, ne fais pas la tête, mon chéri !

-Comment tu m'as appelé !

-Ahahaha !

Après une course poursuite des plus ridicules dans la minuscule pièce qu'était la chambre de Fye, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le lit, hilares.

-Eh, con de mage.

-Oui ?

-Si t'as envie de parler, n'hésite pas...

-Hein ?

Mais le brun s'était déjà levé et avait passé la porte.

-Merci mon Kuro », murmura Fye une fois resté seul.

Kurogane s'ennuyait ferme.

Avec la tempête de neige, il lui était impossible de rentrer à la cité Shirasagi, aussi avait-il choisi de rester à l'auberge. Mais il n'avait rien à faire ! Il avait passé sa journée à regarder le blond et les deux gamines s'activer à servir les clients. Son regard suivit le blond qui pénétrait dans la cuisine. Avec un petit sourire de prédateur, il se leva pour le rejoindre.

Fye sourit. La journée touchait à sa fin et n'avait pas été, pour une fois, trop fatigante. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de Kurogane, qui s'était ennuyé toute la journée.

Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude et commença à faire la vaisselle. Absorbé par sa tâche, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et sursauta quand des bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et que des lèvres se nichèrent dans le creux de son cou.

« Kuro...sourit-il en frissonnant.

-Hmm, répondit l'autre en lui mordant la carotide.

-On dirait un cannibale, s'amusa le blond.

-Parfaitement...laisse moi te dévorer, murmura le brun en glissant une main sous la chemise du mage.

-Kuro...gémit le magicien, l'œil mi-clos.

La porte choisit ce moment précis pour s'ouvrir.

-Fye ? Dis moi, tu...

Sakura s'arrêta en voyant la scène qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Les joues rouges, elle détourna la tête.

-Ah, heu, désolée, je...heu...repasserai !

Elle s'enfuit en courant à touts jambes.

-Merde, grogna Kurogane. On n'est jamais tranquilles ici !

-Faut dire que c'est pas le meilleur endroit, soupira le blond. Il faudrait en trouver un meilleur...

Le ninja le prit au mot : en un instant, il l'avait balancé sur son épaule pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

-Hé ! Mais...Kurooooooo ! Attends ! Et la vaisselle ?

-On a mieux à faire !

-Kyaaaah ! »

« Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non non...et toi non plus.

-Hn.

-Kuro... ?

-Hm ?

-Comment on va faire ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Fye soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ca tombait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je sais pas, soupira le blond. Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-Ben...laisser couler et regarder comment la situation évolue. On avisera après.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison...

-Hn. Par contre...

-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a...aaah !

Le brun venait de plaquer le mage contre le matelas et lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête. Son air était devenu sérieux tout à coup, presque sévère.

-Kuro tan ?

-Tu ne dois plus tuer, murmura le ninja.

-De quoi ?

-T'as très bien entendu, Fye.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il était extrêmement rare que le guerrier lui parle de cette façon, avec l'emploi du prénom et tout ça...

-Tu n'as pas compris, alors ? soupira le mage.

-Compris quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas arrêter ! Le faire maintenant serait renoncer à tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

-Et alors ? Putain, tu vas encore te rendre malade et détruire la vie d'innocents ?

Fye serra les poings.

-Je l'ai promis ! hurla-t-il. Pour obtenir ce que je désire, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. La tension qui flottait dans l'air était insupportable pour le brun, qui finit par céder.

-Je n'abandonne pas, fit-il en lâchant le blond. Je t'en empêcherai...

-Tu peux toujours essayer... »

Fye enfila ses gants de soie noire et son manteau, de la même couleur. Il n'aimait pas le noir, cette couleur aussi sombre que son âme. Mais elle était parfaite pour se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit...

Le blond coula un regard sur la silhouette endormie de Kurogane. Le ninja lui avait dit qu'il l'empêcherait de commettre de nouveaux meurtres...mais encore fallait-il qu'il se réveille...

En silence, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa dehors, atterrissant souplement sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui amortit sa chute.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans son œil bleu.

_Pardonne moi Kurogane._

Fye savait qu'une fête avait eu lieu dans la soirée à la cité Shirasagi. Logiquement, de nombreuses personnes traverseraient la forêt de nuit, malgré la peur de l'assassin qui y rôdait...

Il fit silencieusement apparaître son épée et la dégaina dans un chuintement qui lui était devenu familier.

_Prendre des vies..._

_Est un crime..._

_Que personne ne devrait commettre..._

_Alors..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que..._

_Je m'en rends coupable ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je devenu un assassin... ?_

_Ah...oui..._

_Pour..._

_Ramener Yui..._

Kurogane enfila rapidement ses vêtements.

Ce con de mage...il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir ! Mais il n'avait pas voulu entrer en conflit avec lui, alors il l'avait laissé filer...Il regrettait, maintenant ! Il sauta par la fenêtre et partit en courant.

_Pourvu que j'y arrive à temps !_

Des bruits de pas dans la neige...Une conversation animée...Deux jeunes filles, légèrement ivres. Sans défense.

Fye sent son estomac se contracter. Il se l'est promis. Il ne renoncera pas.

Kurogane manqua de peu de se ramasser dans la neige. Foutue racine ! Il grogna. Il n'était plus très loin de la clairière où il avait rencontré Fye. L'ennui, c'est qu'il l'y trouverait uniquement si le blond avait déjà commis son meurtre. Et il était là pour l'en empêcher ! Il accéléra. Hors de question que les mains de son amant se couvrent encore de sang !

Le blond s'avança, ses cheveux auréolés par la lueur blafarde de la lune.

Sa peau avait pris une teinte légèrement argentée.

Jamais il n'avait autant mérité son surnom d'ange déchu.

Il offrit un pâle sourire aux deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient de lui.

Il allait leur prendre la vie.

« Salut, beau gosse, l'accosta la première. Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

-Ouais, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser !

Le sourire du blond vacilla.

-Je suis désolé, mais personne ne va s'amuser, ce soir. »

En silence, sa lame décrivit une courbe.

Il y eut un sifflement dans l'air.

Puis plus rien.

Kurogane aperçut une silhouette se détacher dans l'obscurité. Il jura. Il était arrivé trop tard !

Son pied percuta un obstacle. Il se baissa et fronça les sourcils, ramassant le sabre de Fye. L'avait-il jeté, dégoûté par ce qu'il avait fait ?

Le ninja s'approcha davantage. Quelque chose clochait. Le blond était assis sur le rocher au milieu de la clairière. Inerte.

Il avança d'un pas de plus.

« Fye ?

-J'ai pas pu le faire, murmura le blond. J'ai pas réussi...

-Tu...

Un éclat attira soudain l'attention du ninja. Le poignard était posé là, sur le sol, à deux pas du blond. Le guerrier le ramassa et fronça les sourcils. La lame était poisseuse.

_Du sang..._

Kurogane eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il saisit le poignet de Fye, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il blêmit en sentant un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur ses doigts.

-Fye... !

Le brun remonta brutalement les manches des vêtements du mage, découvrant ses avant-bras.

-Bordel, je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ? hurla le ninja en regardant les entailles plus ou moins profondes qui recouvraient la peau pâle du magicien.

-Je sais pas, soupira le blond. Ca m'a pris comme ça.

Il posa sa tête contre le torse du guerrier et ferma son œil.

Le brun frémit en sentant sa chemise s'humidifier.

-Hé...essaya-t-il.

-C'est rien, laisse...murmura le blond. Ca va passer...

Kurogane fronça les sourcils et écarta Fye de son torse avec brutalité. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mais non, ça va pas passer ! Pas tant que tu resteras comme ça, que tu continueras tes conneries !

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries !

-Alors c'est quoi, hein ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Fiche moi la paix, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Ah ouais ? Très bien, dans ce cas...

Il se leva brusquement, s'écartant du blond, qui lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

-...qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je me tire, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais...

-Quoi ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tes affaires ne me regardent pas, alors je préfère partir plutôt que te regarder te détruire sans pouvoir rien faire !

-Kuro...tu comprends pas...

-Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris ! Je pensais que ça pourrait marcher, entre nous, mais je me suis planté, on dirait !

-Mais non !

-Ah oui ? Prouve moi le contraire, alors !

-Je...

L'œil bleu de Fye s'humidifia et il jeta un regard de détresse au brun, qui resta pourtant de marbre.

-Ne crois pas m'avoir en pleurant, cracha-t-il. Je commence à en avoir assez de tes conneries. Alors maintenant, c'est bon, je me tire.

-...Kurogane !

-Quoi encore ?

le blond se leva et saisit la chemise noire du ninja, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

-Et pourquoi je ferais...

Les lèvres de Fye se posant sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Il laissa le mage l'embrasser, participant à peine au baiser.

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, souffla le blond. Même si je n'arrive pas à te le montrer ou à te le dire correctement. Alors, ne me laisse pas seul...

-...

-Kuro...

-Hn.

Le guerrier l'attira brusquement contre son torse et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure dorée de son amant. Il respira sa douce odeur légèrement sucrée et sourit en songeant qu'il avait horreur du sucre. Ce blond avait une drôle d'influence sur lui...

-Il faut arrêter tout ça, chuchota-t-il.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils se comprenaient.

Le blond ne le contredit pas et se contenta de rester silencieux.

-C'est dur, tu sais, finit-il par murmurer.

-Hn ?

-J'ai l'impression de renoncer à tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu jusqu'à présent...c'est assez...déroutant.

-Hn.

-J'aurais préféré une réponse un peu plus intelligible, se moqua le mage.

-La ferme, grogna le brun. Tu repars juste sur un bon pied, tu prends un nouveau départ, et c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Oui.

-Alors arrête de te prendre...non, de _nous _prendre le chou avec tes conneries !

-Oui.

-Et puis...arrête de courir après le passé, ça sert à rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui...

Kurogane soupira.

-Et puis arrête un peu d'inonder ma chemise. Je vais chopper la crève !

-Oui Kuro puu.

-C'est Kurogane, idiot...

-Oui oui... »

Fye prit délicatement la main du brun dans la sienne et lui sourit malgré ses larmes, l'entraînant à sa suite en direction de l'auberge.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, le mage laissa le ninja grimper à l'arbre en premier.

Il se retourna vers la forêt et ses insondables ténèbres.

Sa décision était prise. Il irait voir Ashura, pour lui dire que...

_Pour lui dire que tout est fini..._

_Ma promesse..._

_Et la sienne..._

* * *

*Trop fière d'elle*

Voilà, c'est fini ("on a tant ressassé les mêmes théories...lalala"...pardon...)

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience *trépigne sur place comme une gamine* (_Ashura_ : tu es une gamine ! _Lyra_ : mais heu...maman ! _Ashura_ : qu'est ce que je disais...? _Lyra_ : snif snif...puisque c'est ça, je vais te tuer au prochain chapitre! _Ashura_ : Quoi ? )

_Fye_ : Pendant que les deux autres gamins se battent, je vous informe que le prochain chapitre arrivera vers fin août, probablement avant la rentrée. Lyra s'est lâchée, d'ailleurs, j'en connais qui vont pleurer...

_Kuro_ : Tu parles de toi, là, non ?

_Fye : *déprime dans son coin*_

_Lyra : _*lui fait un câlin pour le consoler* pleure pas ("petite chérie" lalala...hem...)

_Ashura_ : profiteuse !

_Lyra_ : Non, opportuniste ! Et puis la ferme, ou je te tue tout de suite !

_Mokona_ : Suite à un pétage de plomb collectif, nous vous donnons rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

_Lyra_ : *à moitié congelée* Et je vous rappelle que mon OS KuroFye sera mis en ligne courant août! (Krystal, je fais de la pub si je veux, d'abord ! Sale vieille ! *lui tire la langue*)

A bientôt ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut mes gens !**

Eh oui, changement de programme : Internet a lâché Naamine, alors le défi sera posté juste avant la rentrée (ou alors avant, si on peut...)

Donc voilà, en route pour le chapitre 10 !

Merci encore à toutes mes revieweuses et à ma chère bêta (enfin rentrée de colo) **Samanga.**

D'ailleurs, en parlant de bêta lectrice, ça y est ! J'en suis une ! Youpiii ! (et je retombe encore dans le hors sujet...)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Madoka **: Oui, Ashura va mourir ! Ahahaha ! Peut être...Pour le lemon, je compte bien essayer dans la fic que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire. On verra ...

**Black queen of fallen angels : ****"**Rome Antique" ...hmm...Ah ! J'ai compris ! Ahahaha ! (pardon, il est tard) Oui, j'aime les jolies romances qui fininssent bien, quand même, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire souffrir un max les personnages ! Mwahaha ! Contente que les persos te plaisent, et merci pour tes nombreuses reviews

**Sauf-i : **Tu changeras jamais...pauvres bébés ! Yeah, merci pour tes reviews si nombreuses ! Gitem malgré ta folie ^^

**Mwa Yuma Yuka : **Merci de ton soutien, ma fofolle !

**Labcheronnecanadienne33364 : **Tes désirs sont des ordres, ô ma maîtresse vénérée ) Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je t'aime aussi

**Someonee : **Contente que le pétage de plomb t'ait plu ^^ Voilà ce que c'est que d'écrire vers 1h00 du mat'...Merci pour tes gentilles reviews !

Et bienvenue à la petite nouvelle, j'ai nommé**YukiUlove**** ! **Une folle de plus parmi nous, c'est cool ça ! Contente que ça te plaise

**Notes de l'auteuse : **Finalement, ce chapitre n'est pas triste, il me semble que c'est le suivant, puis l'autre, puis l'autre, puis...bref, vous avez compris. J'ai dû couper, ça aurait été trop long sinon...

**Important : **j'espère que tout le monde a bien en tête la description du palais de Ashura et de ce sale type lui-même, sinon c'est toute « l'intrigue » qui tombe à l'eau !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une dernière étreinte...**

_C'était quelque chose à la fois étrange et extraordinaire..._

_Cette alchimie qu'il y avait entre leurs corps, il avait du mal à la décrire_

_Cette façon que l'autre avait de le rendre fou_

_Quand il traçait des arabesques compliquées sur sa peau_

_Et quand ses lèvres venaient cueillir les siennes_

_En un baiser passionné_

_Lorsqu'ils retombaient épuisés après cette danse folle_

_Et quand il le serrait contre lui_

_Murmurant des mots réconfortants au creux de l'oreille_

_Il sentait toujours son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine_

_Et se demandait comment une telle chose était possible_

_Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement...

* * *

_

Fye se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et le front couvert de sueur. Il se redressa lentement et écarta quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient collées à son visage.

Régulant sa respiration, il parvint à se calmer, mais l'effroyable sensation qui l'avait saisi ne le lâcha pas.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait penser à autre chose qu'à ces cauchemars qui l'assaillaient depuis...

_Depuis que j'ai renoncé... Et je ne suis toujours pas allé l'annoncer à Ashura...Dire qu'il comptait sur moi ! Je suis vraiment un lâche..._

« Ca va ?

La voix encore endormie de Kurogane le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui, un sourire forcé collé au visage.

-Ben oui, Kuro ! Pourquoi ? J'ai une sale tête ?

L'autre se redressa et lui pinça la joue, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand tu fais ce sourire d'hypocrite, oui.

Le visage de Fye se décomposa. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

-T'inquiète pas, c'était juste un cauchemar.

-Encore ? soupira le brun.

-Comment ça, « encore » ? s'étonna le magicien.

-T'en fais toutes les nuits ! grogna le ninja

-Hein ? Mais non...

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con, c'est bon, s'énerva le brun.

Fye se leva et eut un sourire triste.

-Oui, d'accord...murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha sur le guerrier et voulut l'embrasser, mais l'autre le repoussa.

-Tu m'énerves...pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de changer de sujet ?

_Et toi, pourquoi tu y vois toujours clair dans mon jeu ? Serais-je devenu si faible ?_

Pour toute réponse, Fye lui offrit un pâle sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il enleva ses vêtements et fit glisser son bandeau, qu'il ne quittait plus même la nuit depuis qu'il dormait avec Kurogane. Il posa un doigt sur la cicatrice qui barrait sa paupière.

_Cette cicatrice...est là pour ma rappeler mon crime..._

Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude après avoir tiré le rideau de la douche.

_Si seulement cette eau pouvait laver la saleté de mon âme...si je pouvais ressortir de cette sale de bain purifié..._

Il ferma le robinet et chercha la bouteille de shampoing, l'œil fermé à cause de l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Il tremblait et se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

_Quel nul...quel nul je suis !_

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Fye sursauta et ouvrit l'œil.

_Mais...comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain ?_

Il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing que Kurogane lui passait.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un soupir lui répondit. Il eut soudain l'impression que le ninja laissait tomber quelque chose par terre.

Il faillit crier quand le rideau s'ouvrit.

-Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il, la voix plus aiguë que d'habitude. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu pour prendre ta douche ?

-Non, grogna le brun. Tais toi un peu.

Il poussa le blond pour obtenir un peu plus de place et lui prit la bouteille de shampoing des mains.

Fye frissonna quand le produit coula sur sa tête.

-C'est froid, gémit-il.

-La ferme.

-Méchant.

-Hn.

Avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle, Kurogane commença à frotter le cuir chevelu du mage, qui ne tarda pas à se plaindre de la brusquerie de son amant.

-Aïe ! Quelle brute !

-Bon, ben débrouille toi, alors !

Fye saisit le poignet du ninja pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Allez, ne te vexe pas...

Kurogane se retourna et contempla le visage du mage, qui souriait timidement. Sa main glissa le long de son menton puis de sa joue et atteignit la cicatrice du blond. Celui-ci tenta de reculer mais buta contre le mur. Instinctivement, il cacha son œil blessé sous sa main.

-Ne te cache pas, murmura le brun en repoussant la main du magicien.

Fye se sentait gêné. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ashura regardait sa cicatrice. Ca lui faisait bizarre.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Kurogane secoua la tête.

-C'est toi qui m'intéresse, pas ton passé...mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

-Hmm, d'accord.

L'œil de Fye se mit à briller d'une lueur malicieuse.

-Kuro ?

-Hn ?

-Je peux te laver les cheveux ? »

* * *

Fye enfila ses vêtements noirs en silence. Il s'attachait les cheveux quand Kurogane entra dans la chambre.

« Tu sors ?

Il hocha la tête en évitant soigneusement le regard brûlant posé sur lui.

-Tu trembles.

L'œil de Fye s'écarquilla. Comment pouvait-il voir ça ?

Il soupira et un pâle sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

L'autre grogna.

-Tu vas où ?

-Quelque part, mon Kuro, répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Le ninja lui attrapa le bras.

-Dans un endroit tellement effrayant que tu trembles comme une fillette à l'idée d'y aller ?

Le blond se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se tordant les mains sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Pfff... »

Le brun attira le magicien contre lui. Le jeune homme nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

_J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois qu'il me serre dans ses bras..._

_Kuro...sens-tu à quel point j'ai peur ?_

_S'il te plait, sers moi plus fort..._

_Pour me donner du courage..._

_Le courage de partir en pensant que je ne te reverrai peut être jamais...

* * *

_

« Kurogane ? Voilà un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu par ici !

-Hm ? Oh, salut Soma.

-Comment vas-tu ? Ta mission a l'air de te prendre tout ton temps ! Tu pourrais demander à la princesse de placer quelqu'un d'autre dessus, non ?

-Pas la peine, grogna le brun. Tomoyo me l'a déjà proposé, mais j'ai refusé.

-Aaah, les hommes et leur orgueil !

-Mais non, c'est pas ça !

-Ah oui ?

-C'est...compliqué...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Compliqué dans quel sens ?

Kurogane soupira et secoua sa main devant son visage.

-Laisse tomber. Tu sais où es Tomoyo ?

-Oui, dans son salon privé. Elle prend le thé.

-Ok, merci. »

Il prit la direction des appartements de sa princesse d'un pas lourd.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. La vérité, peut être ? Non, impossible qu'il fasse ça...il ne pouvait pas trahir Fye...

Il avançait la main pour frapper à la porte quand une voix claire s'éleva.

« Entre, Kurogane.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, posant un genou devant la jeune fille, qui lui sourit.

-Tu es venu prendre le thé avec moi ?

-On peut dire ça, sourit le brun.

Il s'assit sur un coussin de velours et prit la tasse en porcelaine que lui tendait Tomoyo.

-Alors, de quoi es-tu venu me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas...soupira le ninja.

-Je vois...comment avance ta mission ?

-Lentement...répondit le guerrier en hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

Sa princesse soupira.

-Kurogane...je te l'ai confiée il y des mois ! J'aimerais quelque chose de concret, pour une fois !

-Mais...

-Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais...et arrêter de me mentir, par la même occasion...

Alors elle avait finalement deviné...

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Tshhh, secret ! Allez, dis moi tout !

Il soupira.

-Je sais qui est l'assassin.

-Oui...je m'en doutais...

-Mais...je ne peux pas te dire de qui il s'agit...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Les grands yeux améthyste de Tomoyo se mirent à scintiller d'une lueur des plus inquiétantes.

-Heu...Tomoyo ?

-Enfin ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond. J'en étais sûre !

-Mais...tu...ne me le reproches pas ? Tu n'es pas choquée ?

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

-Non, pas du tout ! Et puis...je le savais déjà...

-Tes rêves ?

La princesse était une « liseuse de rêves » : elle voyait des évènements, avec plus ou moins de précision, en rêves.

-En fait, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais ça me semblait évident.

-Ok...

-Mais...il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant...

-Hn ?

-L'homme dont tu es amoureux, dans mes rêves...il était enveloppé par une sorte d'aura noire et glacée vraiment inquiétante...je ne sais pas ce que ça représentait...la plupart du temps, je le voyais courir, poursuivi par d'immenses yeux dorés...il y avait de la neige, aussi...et du sang...

-Une aura noire et glacée !

-Oui...

-Ca représente peut être ses meurtres... ?

-Non...ça ressemblait à un homme...

-Un homme ? répéta Kurogane d'une voix glacée.

-Eh ! Ne sois pas si jaloux !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, mais, bien vite, elle retrouva son sérieux.

-Et tu sais...il y avait de la glace, aussi.

-Hn ?

-Oui...ça ressemblait vaguement à...je ne sais pas...un château ? Et l'homme avait des yeux dorés aussi...

-Un...château...de la glace...un homme aux yeux dorés... »

Ils comprirent au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils n'étaient pas sûr, mais...

Château...

Glace...

Homme...

_Et si ... ?

* * *

_

Fye tremblait comme une feuille.

Il n'osait pas entrer dans la salle du trône où, il en était sûr, Ashura l'attendait.

Il sentait toutes ses bonnes résolutions partir en fumée...il aurait pu faire demi-tour en silence, partir d'ici en courant et se jeter dans les bras de Kurogane...

Mais...cela aurait été vraiment lâche de sa part !

Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand un bruit de pas derrière lui le stoppèrent.

« Fye ? murmura une petite voix.

-Tchii, c'est toi ?

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se jeta littéralement sur lui, ses grands yeux chocolat scintillant.

-Fye ! Ca fait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus !

-Oui, trop longtemps...j'en suis désolé...

Il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Elle avait été recueillie par Ashura bien avant son arrivée, et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Lui la considérait plus comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue...

-Tu es venu voir Ashura ?

-Oui...

-C'est au sujet de...

Il hocha la tête.

-Pendant combien de temps vas-tu continuer à te détruire de cette façon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Non, Tchii, je suis venu y mettre un terme !

Les yeux de la blonde se remplirent de larmes et elle serra son ami un peu plus fort contre elle.

Enfin, enfin il renonçait ! Elle le lâcha et posa une main su sa joue.

-Merci...merci de renoncer à cette folie...Yui en sera bien plus heureux, j'en suis sûre... »

La tasse de porcelaine avait décrit une courbe dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur le tapis ornant le sol du salon.

Tomoyo, ébranlée par l'idée qui leur avait traversé l'esprit, ne savait plus quoi dire.

Kurogane, lui, s'était levé brusquement et avait saisi son sabre. Un air meurtrier se dessina sur son visage. Il savait qui ordonnait à Fye d'assassiner tous ces gens. Et il allait tuer cette pourriture !

« Attends, Kurogane ! Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit lui ! Porter de telles accusations sur quelqu'un sans preuves c'est...

-Il a été le seul à s'opposer à ce que Amaterasu monte sur le trône ! Et depuis le début, on sait qu'il convoite sa place !

-Mais...

-Ce sont les hommes de confiance de la reine qui ont été tués !

-Peut être que...

-Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Si cette pourriture a fait assassiner de simples villageois, c'est pour qu'on n'ait pas de doute, c'est évident ! Et ça a très bien marché ! Bordel !

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire...il a l'air si gentil !

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses...

Le ninja planta son regard dur dans celui de la princesse.

-Tomoyo, j'ai besoin de ton accord pour tuer ce type.

-Parce que tu me demandes la permission pour tuer maintenant ?

Il soupira.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

-En effet.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

-Kurogane !

-Hn ?

-Essaye de revenir vivant !

-Ouais...

-Et dépêche toi de me présenter ton amoureux !

Les joues du ninja rosirent légèrement.

-Ouais », marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et il s'élança...

* * *

*En train de manger sa part de tiramisu*

Minuit, l'heure du tiramisu ! Ahahahaha !

Pardon...

Kuro : T'es grave.

Lyra : Oui...

Kuro : Déjà, pour écrire des trucs comme ça...

Lyra : Oui...

Kuro : Mais elle en a rien à foutre de ce que je dis ! Y a que son gâteau à la con qui l'intéresse !

Lyra : *lèche son assiette* Y en a plus...snif snif...

Fye : Je t'en ferai d'autre !

Lyra : Ouiii ! Youpiiii !

Kuro : Bref, pour améliorer la santé mentale de l'auteuse, vous êtes priées de laisser une review.

Fye : Toute lectrice laissant une review aura droit à une part de mon délicieux tiramisu !

Lyra : Une petite review pour ma fête ? Mais siii, regardez ! On est le 15 août ! *fait ses grands yeux larmoyants de chibi*

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

On se retrouve vers septembre pour la suite ! Ames sensibles, sortez vos mouchoirs pour épargner vos pauvres claviers !

Et n'oubliez pas mon OS, qui arrivera vers la rentrée, ou avant si c'est possible (arf, j'espère !)

A+

Lyra (qui devrait **vraiment** arrêter d'écrire à 1h00 du mat' passée)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello mes gens ~**

Comment allez vous bien ? Moi impecc' :p

Naamine n'ayant toujours pas fini d'écrire sa fic, je continue de publier la mienne...le défi sera donc pour plus tard...

J'aimerais si possible finir de la publier en septembre, puisque ça ferait pile poil un an que je l'ai commencée

Sooo, réponses aux anonymes ~

**Someonee : **Ma chère, je te remercie beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! J'aime finir en suspense ~ D'ailleurs, la fin de ce chapitre...*sifflote* Et voilà ta part de tiramisu XD

**Mwa Yuma Yuka : **Voilà une part de tiramisu pour vous trois ! XD Merci pour tes reviews !

**Ayu : **Chic ! Une nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le reste !

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses ! Même si j'ai frôlé la mort en voyant le nombre de reviews que j'avais...XD Merciiiii je vous aimeeeeee !**

Note sur ce chapitre : J'ai un gros kiff sur son tiiiitre ! Ahahahaha ! Je m'aime (excusez moi, j'ai eu physique chimie et maths, aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment trop dur pour moi...)

Bonne lecture ! *rire sadique*

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Du sang sur ta robe blanche...**

Le ciel avait pris une teinte gris ardoise quand Kurogane atteignit la sombre forêt Ombreuse. De nombreux nuages s'étaient formés et on sentait qu'un orage se préparait.

Le pied du ninja percuta soudain la racine d'un arbre et il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol humide.

Jurant contre sa malchance, il reprit sa course, toutes ses pensées tournées vers l'homme qui était devenu toute sa vie...

* * *

« Fye ? Quelle surprise de te voir ici...

Le blond, qui avait bravement surmonté sa peur, avait finalement franchi le seuil de la porte de la salle du trône, pour se retrouver face à Ashura. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis sur son siège et le regardait fixement, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux dorés. Il tenait un verre de cristal à la main, dans lequel avait été versé un liquide pourpre, probablement du vin.

-Oui...pardonnez moi de ne pas vous avoir donné de mes nouvelles, s'excusa le magicien d'une voix faible.

Le roi secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien...et cette mission, elle avance ? »

Fye se crispa. Ils y étaient enfin arrivés...Il se sentait pris au piège. Que faire ? Que dire ? Lui ne pensait qu'à une chose : fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme, dont la présence lui semblait soudain menaçante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt : il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots. Pour qu'Ashura ne prenne pas trop mal le fait qu'il le trahisse, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour lui...Fye se sentait mal, il manquait d'air et la culpabilité l'étouffait.

Que faire ?

Que dire ?

Que faire...

* * *

Le bruit de pas de Tchii résonnait dans les pièces désertes qu'elle traversait, tel un glas funèbre. La jeune femme frissonna en sentant un courant d'air soulever sa lourde robe blanche. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune fenêtre ouverte... Fronçant les sourcils, elle songea que c'était un signe de mauvais augure...

Elle accéléra légèrement en direction de la cuisine.

Son inquiétude grandit quand elle sentit une étrange odeur, en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Son cœur rata un battement...c'était...comme une odeur de fer...

* * *

« Aaaaaaaah ! Fait chier !

Le hurlement de Kurogane fit s'envoler de nombreux oiseaux dans le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

-Putain de forêt ! J'en ai marre de me rétamer sans cesse !

Il se releva et frotta ses vêtements recouverts de terre. Il n'avait pas le temps de se casser la figure ! Fye était visiblement déterminé à mettre un terme à ses assassinats, mais...comment le prendrait Ashura ? Enfin...il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit cet homme...pourtant, il était le seul seigneur de la région, à avoir de surcroît un château aux allures de montagnes de glaces...et le rêve de Tomoyo...

Le ninja soupira avant de reprendre sa course.

Chaque minute avait son importance...

* * *

Le verre de cristal émit un tintement mélodieux en percutant le sol, son liquide pourpre se répandant sur les larges dalles de marbre blanc recouvrant le sol.

Fye baissa la tête, honteux.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, murmura-t-il. S'il vous plait...je...ne peux plus faire ça...commettre ces atrocités...

Il n'osait pas relever la tête.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il attendait la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre...

-Fye...dit l'homme aux yeux dorés en posant une main sur sa joue, qui t'a mis une telle idée en tête ? Renoncer ainsi...ça ne te ressemble pas...

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Non, je...j'ai changé. J'y pensais depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais osé vous en parler...

Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, comme quand il était plus jeune, et serra les poings, sentant les larmes envahir son œil.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Pardon...

Une main froide se glissa dans ses cheveux blonds et lui caressa la tête.

-J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais, lui souffla le brun dans le creux de l'oreille. Alors...qui est-ce ?

-Ashura...je vous ai dit que...

Un doigt fin et glacé se posa sur sa bouche.

-Je veux la vérité.

Le ton était tranchant, sec. Le mage comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas trahir son amant !

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, murmura-t-il difficilement, une boule d'angoisse logée dans la gorge.

-Fye...

La voix s'était faite menaçante. Le jeune homme voulut reculer mais une main d'Ashura s'était glissée à sa taille et le retenait fermement.

-Fye...je ne le répèterai pas. Qui t'as convaincu de me trahir ?

Le mage blêmit.

-Je...je ne vous trahis pas ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix soudain aiguë.

-Ah non... ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'ai sauvé, tiré des ténèbres, t'ai offert une nouvelle chance ! Et toi, tu refuses de m'aider à réaliser mon rêve ! Et tu abandonnes le tien par la même occasion !

Fye eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il reprit son souffle avec difficulté et planta un regard déterminé dans celui du brun.

-Parce que c'est insensé ! Et vous le savez très bien ! Amaterasu est une très bonne reine ! Pourquoi vouloir prendre sa place ? De plus, ce n'est pas en assassinant ses conseillers que vous lui prendrez le trône ! Votre plan de tient pas la route !

La gifle partit, percutant violemment la joue de Fye. Ce dernier, malgré le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton, continua :

-Acceptez de voir la vérité en face ! Nous avons eu tort de baser notre vie sur des rêves irréalisables !

-Tais toi ! hurla Ashura.

-Non ! Vous devez m'écouter ! Vous devez renoncer, et repartir d'un bon pas !

-Jamais ! Je ne renoncerai jamais ! Pas après tous ces efforts !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage du blond, qui n'avait jamais vu l'homme en face de lui dans un tel état.

-S'il vous plait...nous le savons tous les deux...nous savons que...

_Oui..._

_Au fond de moi..._

_Je l'ai toujours su..._

_J'ai toujours su que..._

-Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie ! Vous le saviez ! Pourtant, à la mort de Yui, vous m'avez promis de le ramener ! Tout ça dans l'unique but que je vous aide à réaliser votre rêve insensé !

-Ca suffit ! Qui t'a raconté de telles absurdités !

-Personne ! Vous devez me croire...s'il vous plait, Ashura...

Fye s'agrippa au manteau de l'homme comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

-S'il vous plait...répéta-t-il, la voix pleine de fêlures.

-Fye...

Le blond leva la tête, frissonnant en entendant cette voix si froide s'adresser à lui... Il blêmit : les yeux habituellement mordorés d'Ashura étaient devenus...noirs ...?

Que se passait-il donc ?

-...tu ne me laisses plus le choix...

Les mains glacées de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se posèrent sur le cou gracile du mage, presque comme pour une caresse. Le blond écarquilla son unique œil d'effroi et voulut reculer, mais la poigne de fer de l'autre l'en empêcha.

_Je n'arrive plus...à respirer !_

-Ashura...supplia-t-il. Reprenez vous !

Le brun resta de marbre, resserrant davantage son emprise sur le cou du magicien.

-Je vous en prie... »

_Au secours..._

_Quelqu'un..._

_Kuro...gane...

* * *

_

Kurogane leva la tête et observa les hautes tours, semblables à de la glace, qui s'élevaient devant lui. Le château d'Ashura, enfin ! Il s'était cassé la figure une bonne dizaine de fois avant de l'atteindre, mais il y était enfin ! Il songea que ce palais était vraiment immense par rapport à celui de Tomoyo...mais ce n'était pas le moment de comparer la taille des demeures de ces deux personnes !

Il hésita une faction de seconde : devait-il frapper ?

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il poussa l'épaisse porte de bois.

Il parcourut des couloirs en marchant d'un bon pas. La décoration des lieux était vraiment lugubre. D'immenses chandeliers éclairaient les cadres accrochés aux murs d'une lueur rougeâtre. Le bruit de ses pas était absorbé par un épais tapis de velours bleu nuit. Plutôt pratique pour rester discret, au final...

Mais quelque chose clochait dans cet endroit...l'absence de gardes à l'entrée lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille...

Soudain, un hurlement effroyable retentit. Une voix de femme...

Sans réfléchir davantage, il se précipita, ouvrant la première porte qui lui fit obstacle.

Il pénétra dans une immense pièce éclairée par l'éclatante lueur de la lune se glissant par de grandes fenêtres. Un bassin se trouvait au milieu. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Ca, ce n'était certainement pas une piscine !

Il s'approcha, intrigué, oubliant momentanément le cri qu'il venait d'entendre.

Se penchant, il aperçut quelque chose au fond de l'eau claire. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un cercueil ? Ici ?

_Bonjour..._

Kurogane sursauta. Devenait-il fou ? Il avait eu l'impression que...

_Qui êtes vous ?_

« Kurogane, répondit-il par automatisme.

_Vous êtes un ami de Fye ?_

-Heu...ouais, on peut dire ça...

_Non, vous êtes bien plus important pour lui, n'est ce pas... ?_

-Ouais, je suis son amant, si tu veux tout savoir ! Et toi, t'es qui ?

_Yui..._

-Enchanté gamin. Tu sais où est l'autre abruti de mage ?

_Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?_

-Non, et j'en ai rien a battre !

_C'est important...que vous sachiez...pour Fye..._

-Ah ? Ben dis moi, alors ! »

_Approchez vous de l'eau, s'il vous plait._

Kurogane obtempéra, tout en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas fou.

_Merci..._

Brusquement, le bassin s'illumina, aveuglant le ninja, qui n'eut cependant pas le temps de reculer pour ce mettre à l'abri de cette lumière vive.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'eau jaillit du bassin et l'emporta vers ses profondeurs...

* * *

Tchii s'était agrippée désespérément à la poignée de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Le spectacle macabre qui s'étendait sous ses yeux la rendait malade. Elle tomba à genoux, suffoquant. Sa robe blanche se teinta du sang des cuisiniers qui avait coulé sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine. De grosses larmes s'échappèrent des yeux chocolat de la jeune femme. Elle rampa à moitié jusqu'à un des cadavres.

Eventrés...

Mais qui...qui avait pu commettre une telle horreur ?

Tchii fut prise d'un violent haut le cœur et faillit vomir.

Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. La sang était encore frais, presque tiède...les meurtres avaient eu lieu il y a peu...

Elle se releva difficilement et essuya ses larmes.

L'assassin était sans doute encore à l'intérieur du palais !

Fye et Ashura étaient en danger ! Elle devait les prévenir au plus vite !

Elle progressa lentement jusqu'à une porte qui donnait sur un long couloir.

Une forme apparut dans son champ de vision. Un autre cadavre ? Elle s'avança rapidement et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais, étendue sur le dos.

« Non ! s'exclama Tchii en courant jusqu'à elle.

La robe noire de la fille était par endroit teintée de rouge. Ses grands yeux marron foncé fixés sur le plafond.

-Sam...sanglota la blonde. Oh, Sam...

Le cou de la brune était barré d'une large coupure par laquelle s'écoulait lentement sa vie.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? murmura Tchii.

-A...

La jeune femme sursauta. Sam n'était pas morte !

-Ne parle pas ! Economise tes forces, je vais te soigner !

La jeune fille brune posa une main sur celle de Tchii et eut un faible sourire.

-Nous savons touts les deux qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir...alors...laisse moi te dire...qui...m'a fait ça...

Tchii se pencha et laissa Sam lui murmurer le nom du meurtrier.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt pour se rendre compte que tout étincelle de vie avait déserté des grands yeux de la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Réprimant un sanglot, Tchii ferma les yeux de Sam. Elle avait presque élevé cette jeune domestique et elles s'entendaient à merveille...elle tenait tellement à elle ! Autant qu'à...

-Fye... »

Le nom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres en un faible murmure. Elle se leva brusquement et, sans un regard pour le cadavre de la jeune fille étendu sur le tapis bleu nuit, elle se mit à courir.

Traversant une sale richement décorée, elle saisit un vase.

Au cas où elle aurait besoin de se défendre...

Elle ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, priant silencieusement pour ne pas arriver trop tard...

* * *

_Je n'arrive plus à respirer..._

_Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais comment le raisonner ? De toute façon, je ne peux même plus parler..._

_Les coups de pieds et de poings que je lui ai donnés ne l'ont même pas fait réagir !_

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Non, plus important...que puis-je faire !_

_Bon sang...je ne vais quand même pas mourir ainsi... !_

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire à Kuro...ce que je ressentais pour lui..._

_Ah...s'il savait que je pense à lui plutôt que de chercher un moyen de m'en sortir...il s'énerverait, mon Kuro chan..._

_Je suis tellement désolé de t'abandonner ainsi..._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma aussitôt dans un grincement lugubre.

Fye écarquilla son unique œil en voyant Tchii marcher d'un pas ferme vers eux, la fureur et le chagrin se lisant sur son fin visage.

« Lâchez Fye immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix rendue plus aiguë par la rage qui l'animait.

Ashura éclata d'un rire froid.

-Espèce de meurtrier ! cracha la blonde en s'élançant sur lui.

_Meurtrier ? Mais...pourquoi ?_

Le vase que tenait la jeune femme percuta violemment l'arcade sourcilière d'Ashura, qui lâcha Fye sous le choc et la surprise. Le jeune homme blond tomba au sol tandis que son agresseur reculait, le visage en sang.

-Comment as-tu osé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe à Tchii, qui s'était agenouillée auprès du jeune magicien.

Il s'approcha d'eux, le visage déformé par la haine.

Une longue épée se matérialisa subitement dans sa main.

_C'est le même sort que celui que j'utilise !_

La suite se passa en un éclair.

Aveuglé par la haine et la rage, Ashura fit décrire à sa lame de glace une courbe dans les airs. Au même moment, Tchii se releva, faisant barrière de son corps pour protéger Fye.

La lame transperça son corps, qui s'effondra dans les bras du blond. Ce dernier en resta pétrifié d'horreur. Il regarda la robe blanche de la jeune femme se teinter de pourpre et ses grands yeux couleur chocolat s'éteindre.

Il sentit des larmes glacées rouler sur sa joue et un premier sanglot sortit de sa gorge.

-Tchii, balbutia-t-il. Tchii...réponds moi...s'il te plait !

Fye serra le corps sans vie contre lui, ses sanglots gagnant en intensité.

-Pauvre folle, cracha le brun en la regardant d'un air dégoûté.

-Non...

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Le fou, ici, c'est vous ! Vous refusez de renoncer à votre vœu et massacrez une innocente !

-_Une ?_ s'étonna Ashura. Mais qui te dit qu'il n'y en a qu'une ?

Le cœur de Fye rata un battement.

-Espèce de monstre...murmura-t-il.

Un éclat de haine traversa les yeux dorés. L'homme aux longs cheveux de jais leva son épée de glace...

La porte choisit ce moment précis pour exploser...

Kurogane se tenait dans son embrasure, ses yeux rouges flamboyant. Il sortit lentement sa lame de son fourreau, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il avança de quelques pas, son regard enregistrant chaque détail de la scène qui se dressait devant lui.

Il se mit en garde, son sabre dirigé vers Ashura.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'explique ! »

* * *

*Sourire innocent*

Nan, c'est pas moi, j'ai un alibi : j'étais au cinéma !

Kuro : Nan mais t'as pas honte ? T'as même tué Sam !

Lyra : *sifflote* Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles (pas ma faute si elle m'a empêché de tuer Kuro et Fye dans ce chapitre !)

Fye : *consterné* T'es grave, quand même !

Ashura : Mais j'arrête pas de vous le diiiire !

Lyra : Vous, je vais...*attrape une poêle* vous faire des crêpes !

Les persos : *partent en courant* !

Lyra : *verse du lait périmé depuis deux ans dans un saladier* Bah quoi ?

Kuro *au loin* : Celles qui laisseront des reviews auront le droit de ne pas manger ses crêpes !

Lyra : ...j'sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

**Merci de votre lecture, de vos encouragements, menaces de mort et autres !**

http :/ . net/fanfics-f17/montage-chap11-de-lyra-t8. htm#20

**Voilà un très joli montage fait par Samanga, pour illustrer ce chapitre ! Le lien vous amène sur le forum qu'elle a elle même créé :) On cherche aussi des membres *sifflote***

**Et merci à Sam, qui es toujours là pour moi, même quand je la tue dans mes fics ! XD  
**

A+

Lyra ~


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut les gens !**

Suite à la demande de Kyo-Neko-Ichigo, je me décide de poster enfin ce chapitre. (Je devais le faire mercredi, mais un certain contrôle de maths m'a plombé le moral et j'ai couru noyer mon désespoir dans des fics sans prendre le temps de faire autre chose XD)

Sooo, réponse à mes anonymes préférées :

**Someonee : **J'suis sadique ! J'suis sadique ~ Mais Sam m'a obligée à la tuer, c'pas d'ma faute si elle m'empêche de tuer Kuro et Fye ! *sifflote* Et puis bon, j'ai quand même rendu Kuro ridicule pour son bon plaisir : elle adore quand il se casse la figure xD

Merci aussi pour ta review sur « Si tu veux mourir » j'suis contente d'avoir fait pleuré quelqu'un xD ! Merci d'être là à chaque fic que je poste ! Merci merci merci !

**Ayu : **Contente que ça te plaise Non, pas de combat pour l'instant, mais un truc bien différent...huhuhuhuhuhu...Merci pour ta review !

**Mwa-Yuma-Yuka : **Hachikooo ! Voilà ta crêpe, donne la papatte xD ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !

Merci à toutes les autres aussi ! Vos reviews avec encouragements et/ou menaces de mort me font toujours très chaud au coeur =) Merci aussi pour vos reviews sur « Si tu veux mourir »

Je vous aimeeeeuuuuuh !

Note sur ce chapitre : **Samanga** et moi avons découvert qu'il existe une « malédiction des chapitres 12 », ce qui fait qu'on n'aime pas ce qu'on écrit, même si ça plait à l'autre ^^'''

Donc, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, mais je pense qu'il fallait que je l'écrive, histoire d'étoffer un peu le récit et d'éclaircir certains points. Mais vous êtes pas obligées de le lire xD

Pour celles qui s'attendaient à de la bagarre, c'est pas par ici :p

Et si Sam passe par là : sois maudite ! J'ai pas eu ma review et en plus tu me lâches alors que je dois poster cet horrible chapitre (que tu m'as obligée à poster, doit dit en passant !) Vilaine fille ! Privée de KuroFye, na !

**Note de l'auteuse (encore !)** : Suite à une review de Cycy, je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolée, j'ai fait une faute vraiment minable dans ce chapitre ! A partir de 4h00 du mat', j'écris en "phonétique", c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit 'sent" et pas "sang" ! Mais c'est à cette heure ci que j'écris le mieux, pourtant...

Désolée, je le ferai plus, je me relirai bien, promis, promis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Submergés pas les souvenirs**

_Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier sous le coup de la surprise. Les flots glacés l'avaient englouti sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste._

_Puis il avait ouvert les yeux, encore un peu sonné...et il avait...halluciné... !_

_Devant lui s'étendait une immense forêt de sapins !_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Kurogane secoua la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Une minute plus tôt, il discutait avec un môme sorti d'il ne savait où, au beau milieu d'une salle étrange, et là il se retrouvait entouré de sapins !

« C'est dingue...ou alors je suis complètement chtarbé !

Il fit quelques pas devant lui et secoua la tête.

-C'est peut être...une illusion ?

Bon, il était mal parti ! Il se décida finalement à marcher en direction d'un petit sentier qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il s'y engagea et continua son chemin, tous ses sens aux aguets.

-Eh, gamin ? C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? demanda-t-il.

Evidemment, il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est le chant des oiseaux...

Il jura. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait décidément qu'à lui ! Enfin, peut être pas, mais bon...

-Raaaah, fait chier !

Un bruit sur sa droite le fit sursauter. Il s'avança et, se dissimulant derrière un tronc d'arbre, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Un gamin blond surgit soudain des fourrés.

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh putain.

Le gamin...c'était un sosie de Fye ! Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus... ! Ce qui le différenciait de son amant, c'était ses deux grands yeux bleus, emplis d'innocence, et son âge. Il devait avoir environ huit ans.

Il s'était arrêté, à quelques pas de lui. Le brun hésitait à se montrer.

-Fye, dépêche toi !

Le ninja haussa les sourcils.

Et là...il faillit s'évanouir en voyant un deuxième blondinet sortir des fourrés !

Ils étaient totalement identiques !

-Des jumeaux, souffla-t-il, estomaqué.

Le nouvel arrivant peinait visiblement à reprendre son souffle. Il tendit le petit paquet qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine à l'autre garçon.

-J'ai un point de côté, gémit-il. Tu n'as qu'à partir devant.

-Papa va s'énerver, rétorqua son vis-à-vis.

-Pas grave, Yui. Tant qu'il ne s'énerve que contre moi.

-Fye...

-Mais j'ai l'habitude ! Allez, vas-y.

Le gamin, Yui, fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux.

Il repartit en courant, couvé par le regard triste de l'autre enfant. Ce dernier s'assit en soupirant. Il porta une main à ses côtes en grimaçant.

-Comment il fait pour courir si vite ? Moi j'y arrive pas...

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et un air triste se peignit sur son visage.

Kurogane, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Premièrement, il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il fichait là.

Ensuite, il venait visiblement de découvrir un « mini Fye » et son jumeau.

Et...ce jumeau...il s'appelait Yui !

-Putain, murmura-t-il. C'est un coup de l'autre gamin !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésita un instant avant de se décider à sortir de derrière le tronc d'arbre qui le cachait.

-Fye... ?

L'enfant ne réagit pas.

-Heu...Fye ? répéta le brun.

Mais le blond semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il s'avança alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Essaya de poser sa main...Il pâlit en la voyant traverser le corps du gamin et se recula, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Le blond ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas ! En fait, il avait l'impression...de ne pas appartenir à la même dimension que lui ! Il n'en revenait pas. Ce genre de trucs...c'était possible ?

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, le petit blond s'était relevé et avait repris sa course, mais plus lentement qu'auparavant.

Kurogane, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le suivit, sans pour autant arrêter de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici...

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite maisonnette en bois, au milieu d'une clairière.

Le blond poussa la porte, un air légèrement craintif sur le visage.

« C'est moi ! Je suis rentré...

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés dans le dos se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux chocolat étincelant de colère.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres ? demanda-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Le petit blond baissa les yeux.

-Regarde moi quand je te parle !

-J'avais un point de côté, murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Et alors ? s'énerva l'adulte. Ton frère est bien arrivé à l'heure, lui !

Le frère en question attrapa le bras de l'homme.

-Mais, papa, le village est très loin de la maison et on a dû courir pour rentrer.

L'autre se dégagea brusquement, posant un regard haineux sur ses enfants.

-Je sais que la maison est éloignée du village ! Et ça, c'est uniquement de votre faute !

Les deux enfants baissèrent piteusement la tête.

-Si vous ne portiez pas malheur, votre mère serait toujours là ! Et nous habiterions encore au village !

Kurogane, qui était entré dans la maison en même temps que Fye, serra les poings. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en coller une à cet abruti, qui harcelait ces pauvres mômes !

Il le regarda poser un plat sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

-Dépêchez vous de manger et allez vous coucher », cracha-t-il en s'asseyant.

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

« Je suis désolé, Yui.

-De quoi ?

-Papa est en colère à cause de moi...

Yui se leva et vint se glisser dans le lit de son frère. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux et soupira.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il était déjà énervé avant que tu arrives, de toute façon...

-Hmm...

-Allez, n'y pense plus. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit...

Kurogane, assis au pied du lit de Fye, regarda le petit blond se lever et s'approcher de la fenêtre sans volets. Il posa ses mains sur la vitre en un geste presque désespéré.

-Pourquoi les jumeaux portent-ils malheur ? murmura-t-il. Etre nés ensemble, est-ce un crime ?

De grosses larmes coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues pâles.

-Si je n'étais pas né, est ce que maman serait encore en vie ? Et toi, Yui, est ce que tu serais heureux avec nos deux parents ? Est-ce que vous vivriez au village, entourés par plein d'amis ?

Il se laissa glisser à genoux et cacha son visage dans ses petites mains.

-Je voudrais ne jamais être né...pour ne plus faire souffrir personne...

Kurogane sentit son cœur se briser en voyant l'enfant dans cet état.

-Fye, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Il effleura sa joue, regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir essuyer ses larmes de détresses.

-Pardon, sanglota le blond. Pardon... ! »

Le ninja passa ses bras autour ne lui, l'effleurant à peine pour ne pas passer à travers son corps. Il contempla sa fine silhouette agitée de sanglots un instant et finit par fermer les yeux.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir sécher ses pleurs...et le serrer contre son cœur...

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

« Bon, les gosses, je vais bosser. Vous avez intérêt à me ranger la maison, c'est clair ?

-Oui papa, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

-Et pas de bêtises, compris ?

-Oui.

-Je serai là au coucher du soleil, ou peut être un peu plus tard. Préparez le repas et commencez sans moi si je ne suis pas encore arrivé. C'est clair ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête.

-Alors à ce soir.

-A ce soir ! »

Kurogane, appuyé à un mur extérieur de la maison regardait pensivement la silhouette de l'homme que les gamins appelaient « père » s'éloigner dans la forêt. Ce type était vraiment un gros naze. Et encore...c'était un euphémisme ! Il laissait deux mômes livrés à eux-mêmes, au milieu de nulle part...vraiment, le ninja avait bien envie de lui mettre une droite !

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et devait assister, impuissant, aux évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux... Il l'avait bien compris la veille, en regardant Fye pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le brun avait le cœur gros en y repensant. Son amant n'avait vraiment pas eu une enfance facile...Et encore, ce n'était pas fini !

En soupirant, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison et regarda les deux marmots s'activer à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. C'était assez impressionnant !

Kurogane songea que lui-même n'avait jamais fait le ménage, enfant... C'était sa mère qui s'en occupait...

Sa mère...Kurogane revoyait à ses longs cheveux ébène, son doux sourire et sa peau si pâle...elle et son père s'aimaient d'un amour sans limites ! Il repensa aux bons moments passés avec son père...Ce dernier était un homme valeureux et fort. Il avait transmis à Kurogane toutes ses valeurs de fier combattant !

La mine du ninja s'assombrit en repensant à leur mort...Il était rentré du village, un soir, pour retrouver ses parents baignant dans leur propre sang... L'assassin était un truand du nom de Fei Wang Lead.

Recueilli par la princesse, Kurogane était alors devenu un spécialiste de la traque aux assassins et, même une fois vengé, n'avait pas arrêté de les poursuivre. Il était devenu le plus fort de tous les hommes du pays ! Mais Tomoyo lui répétait souvent qu'il n'avait pas encore compris le sens de la véritable force...

Son regard glissa à nouveau sur les deux enfants blonds.

Il se sentait légèrement honteux de découvrir le passé de son amant de cette façon...mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun moyen de partir de là, et le gosse, Yui, semblait trouver ça capital, alors...

« Fye ? Où tu vas ?

-Faire un tour. On a fini de ranger, et papa ne nous a pas interdit de sortir. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Non non, déclina l'autre. Je préfère rester au chaud.

-D'accord.

-Fais attention à ne pas prendre froid !

-Oui oui... ! »

Kurogane sourit en voyant le gamin partir en courant et se glissa à sa suite.

Il le suivit jusqu'à une petite clairière où ils s'arrêtèrent. Le blond s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre mort, laissant ses petites jambes pendre dans le vide.

Un air extrêmement concentré se peignit sur son doux visage et il tendit une main devant lui.

Kurogane le regardait, intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Une petite boule bleutée apparut dans la main de l'enfant, qui la projeta sur un arbre en face de lui. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage quand il vit que l'arbre avait été abîmé par le sort.

« Hyuu ! J'ai fait des progrès, s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Il s'entraîna ensuite à tracer des runes bleutées dans le vide et à créer de petites créatures magiques, comme des oiseaux, qui filaient sur les arbres. Kurogane s'aperçut que les arbres alentour avaient tous des marques sur leurs troncs. Il sourit. Fye devait s'entraîner depuis longtemps dans cette petite clairière. Voilà pourquoi il était un bon magicien !

-Hmm...et maintenant...

Curieux, le ninja se rapprocha. Il vit le blond sortir de sa poche un petit couteau. L'enfant s'entailla le bout du doigt et regarda le sang perler.

Kurogane se demandait ce qu'il faisait, vaguement inquiet.

Le blond fit apparaître de petites runes, blanches cette fois ci, et les fit s'enrouler autour de son doigt. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla se concentrer encore plus qu'auparavant. Mais les runes finirent par disparaître en un petit tintement de clochette.

Fye soupira et se laissa tomber, portant son doigt à sa bouche.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à utiliser les sorts de soin...je ne retiens que ce qui peut blesser les gens.

Le petit mage essuya une larme dans un geste rageur.

Il essaya toute la matinée de réussir un sort de soin, mais n'y parvint pas.

Il s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre et soupira, cachant son visage dans ses petites mains.

Kurogane s'approcha de lui et laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux...enfin, il les effleura plus qu'autre chose. Il se maudit de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'enfant.

Le ninja se leva et suivit le blond quand ce dernier se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui.

Le gamin marchait d'un pas lent et de petits reniflements lui échappaient parfois. En arrivant dans la petite maisonnette, il ne répondit pas à son frère qui lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée et fila directement dans son lit.

Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Enfermé dans son chagrin et son mutisme...

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier firent sursauter Kurogane.

Il s'était assoupi à côté du blond, auquel il avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes en espérant qu'il les entende...

Fye s'était endormi et n'entendait pas son père qui montait à l'étage ! Kurogane le secoua, l'appela...en vain.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Fye ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au lit ?

Il y eut d'autres pas dans l'escalier, plus légers et précipités.

-Papa ! Je t'avais dit de le laisser dormir, il ne se sent pas bien !

-Quoi ? T'es pas malade, j'espère, grinça l'homme en jetant un regard mauvais sur l'enfant qui se réveillait difficilement.

-Non, je ne crois pas, balbutia Fye.

-Alors pourquoi t'es au lit ? T'as de la fièvre ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux du père, qui saisit le blond par le bras, le sortant violemment du lit.

Il le tira derrière lui et, le tirant brusquement, le fit basculer dans les escaliers !

-Fye ! s'exclamèrent Kurogane et Yui en même temps.

L'enfant avait dévalé les marches à toute vitesse, son corps si frêle rebondissant avec violence dessus.

Il atterrit finalement en bas de l'escalier, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur.

Mais son père n'en avait pas fini : il saisit le petit garçon par les cheveux et le jeta dehors.

-Ca t'apprendra à flemmarder, espèce de fainéant ! Tu passeras la nuit dehors et tu ne mangeras pas. »

Kurogane, passant à travers l'homme, se rua dehors, s'agenouillant à côté de Fye. Il vit la porte se ferme et le bruit d'une clé que l'on, tourne dans une serrure se fit entendre.

Le visage d'albâtre du blond était couvert de bleus, certains prenant une teinte violacée. Un premier sanglot lui échappa, bientôt suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième...Il es recroquevilla sur lui-même, couché contre le mur extérieur de la maison et pleura tout son soûl, finissant enfin par s'endormir.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir couper l'autre brute en morceaux.

Son regard glissa sur la silhouette endormie à côté de lui.

Il avait hâte de partir d'ici...parce que s'il n'avait pas pu protéger Fye quand il était enfant, il le ferait du mieux qu'il pourrait à présent...

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

« Fye ! Fye !

Kurogane et le blond ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et eurent le même sursaut.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est papa, murmura son jumeau, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Le blond changea de couleur. Même s'il l'avait maltraité à de nombreuses reprises, il restait son père !

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi de près de Kurogane, et monta à l'étage à toute vitesse.

Son père était là, allongé sur son lit. Son front était couvert de sueur et il se tordait de douleur, les bras repliés sur son ventre.

Yui pénétra dans la chambre, une bassine et un gant humide à la main. Il déposa le second sur le front de son père. Ce dernier essaya de leur dire quelque chose mais fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur. Il vomit dans la bassine que lui avait apportée son fils.

Les deux enfants reculèrent, blêmes : c'était du sang !

-Fye ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut aller chercher de l'aide, s'exclama le blond en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

-Mais personne ne voudra ! Ils disent que nous sommes maudits !

-Peut être...mais tout le monde au village apprécie papa ! Ils ne l'abandonneront pas !

-Mais... ! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, son frère s'était déjà rué dehors.

En poussant un juron, Kurogane s'élança à sa suite.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Fye courait entre les arbres de la forêt dense. Il sentait l'air glacé lui fouetter le visage et, parfois, un flocon de neige venait lui piquer les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait couler des larmes sur son visage...

Il avait peur, terriblement peur de perdre son père, on le voyait dans son regard. Du moins, Kurogane le voyait, lui...

Le blond se prit soudain les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe humide.

Le ninja prit peur en ne le voyant pas se relever : et s'il s'était assommé ? Le brun se précipita.

« Eh, gamin !

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était conscient.

-Il faut pas rester là, murmura l'adulte. Tu vas prendre froid.

Il pesta. Le blond ne l'entendait décidément pas...

-Allez, bouge toi, pense à ton père !

-Papa...murmura l'enfant.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Dépêche toi d'aller chercher un médecin !

-Un médecin...sembla répéter Fye.

-Mais oui ! Lève toi !

Kurogane fut rassuré de voir le blondinet se lever et repartir en courant.

Il s'élançant derrière lui.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Fye s'arrêta enfin, le souffle court, à l'entrée du village. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fit quelques pas.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils en voyant une expression anxieuse se peindre sur le visage du blond. Il tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui et aperçut un groupe d'enfants tous plus âgés que le blond. Ceux-ci le regardaient, le visage déformé par la haine. Un premier se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose qu'il jeta violemment sur Fye. L'enfant évita le projectile puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, détala comme un lapin. Comme si sa fuite avait été un signal, tous les autres se jetèrent à sa poursuite.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'étrangla le brun en courant après eux.

Manque chance, notre ninja national se ramassa en trébuchant...il n'osa même pas se demander comment il avait réussi son coup...

-Putain, et ils sont passés où, maintenant ? Saloperies de gosses !

Il entendit soudain un bruit provenant d'une ruelle, un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il se précipita pour y voir Fye, acculé contre un mur, évitant comme il pouvait les projectiles qu'on lui lançait.

Kurogane regarda autour de lui et aperçut des adultes dans la rue principale. Ces derniers regardaient la scène sans avoir l'air de vouloir intervenir.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Eh oh, bande de ploucs ! Vous comptez les laisser faire ?

Bien évidemment, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il jura pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se tourner vers Fye.

-Et toi, abruti ! Y a une gouttière derrière toi ! Essaie d'y grimper !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le blond escalada en quelques minutes la gouttière accrochée au mur. Kurogane, qui avait croisé les doigts pour qu'elle ne casse pas sous son poids, fut rassuré de voir le gamin sauter derrière le mur.

Les autres enfants, mécontents d'avoir rater leur cible, abandonnèrent la partie.

Kurogane, de son côté, fit le tour de plusieurs bâtiments et commença à courir.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais son instinct lui disait où aller.

Il tomba rapidement sur le blondinet, qui reprenait son souffle, caché derrière une grande poubelle.

-Je comprends d'où tu sors ta rapidité et ton agilité, marmonna le brun.

Il regarda le gamin reprendre sa route et le suivit en soupirant.

Fye s'arrêta devant une petite maisonnette blanche et frappa quelques coups brefs à la porte. Une voix lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Le brun, fatigué de courir partout, s'assit sur le perron et attendit.

Au bout de quelques instants, il vit Fye sortir, suivit d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années environ, sans doute un médecin.

Le ninja se releva et les suivit en grognant.

-Et c'est reparti... »

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, laissa tomber le médecin en sortant de la pièce.

Il regarda les jumeaux recroquevillés contre le mur, collés l'un à l'autre, avec un grande pitié dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, répéta l'homme en les voyant s'effondrer en pleurs.

Kurogane, lui, était sous le choc. Alors, voilà ce que cachait son amant sous son éternel sourire ? Toute cette souffrance, toute cette détresse... ! Il avait dû avoir si mal...comme cela avait dû être douloureux !

-Vous avez de la famille qui pourrait s'occuper de l'enterrement ? demanda le docteur d'une voix douce.

-Non, murmura Yui en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

-Peut être que les habitants accepteront de vous aider, sourit l'homme. Beaucoup de gens aimaient votre papa.

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'apaiser les deux enfants.

-Je vais en parler un peu aux amis de votre père, d'accord ? En attendant, allez vous reposer.

Les deux gamins hochèrent la tête et, après avoir remercié le médecin, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

L'homme soupira.

-Si seulement ils n'étaient pas jumeaux...il est évident que la mort de leur père va être rejetée sur eux ! Pauvres gosses... »

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la maison.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Les jumeaux, qui s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autres, se réveillèrent en sursaut.

« Assassins ! hurla une femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Vous l'avez tué ! s'égosilla un deuxième.

Les enfants les regardèrent, extrêmement surpris, ne comprenant pas de quoi elles parlaient. Sans pouvoir se poser plus de questions, ils furent tirés hors du lit et précipités hors de leur maison. Là, une foule d'habitants les attendaient, les regardant d'un air haineux. Une boule de neige, qui recouvrait à présent le sol d'un manteau blanc et glacé, atteignit le visage de Yui. Son frère poussa un cri de rage.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il eut un mouvement dans la foule et une femme brune se détacha du groupe.

Ses grands yeux bleu océan étincelaient de haine.

Elle pointa un doigt sur les deux frères.

-Vous, les jumeaux maudits, n'avaient fait qu'apporter le malheur dans notre village, et ce depuis votre naissance !

-C'est faux ! s'exclama Fye, serrant Yui dans ses bras.

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, petit impertinent ! Alors que tu as le sang de ta mère sur les mains depuis ta naissance !

Le blond eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne répondit rien, baissant la tête pour laisser des larmes rouler sur ses pâles joues.

-Sale gamin, tu ne sais plus quoi répondre, hein ? lança une autre femme dans la foule.

-C'est parce qu'il sait que nous avons raison, ricana la femme.

Un homme se précipita soudain et se plaça devant les enfants. Il s'agissait du médecin qui, la veille, avait tout tenté pour sauver leur père.

-Anlyia, Gamellye ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend !

-Ces enfants sont des assassins, lança quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? s'énerva le docteur. Ce ne sont que des gosses, ils n'y sont pour rien si leur mère est morte en couche et si leur père avait une maladie incurable !

-C'est parce qu'il portent malheur ! rétorqua la dénommée Anlyia.

-Parce que tu y crois, toi, à cette histoire de malédiction ?

-Parfaitement ! Toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou ! Alors écarte toi, ou il t'en coûtera.

Le docteur semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il se tourna vers les deux enfants qui le regardaient comme s'il avait été leur dernier espoir...ce qui était en réalité le cas ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il souhaitait les aider, mais il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre tout le village à dos !

Kurogane, lui, s'approcha des jumeaux.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez, bordel ? Enfuiez vous ! Vous croyez quand même pas que vous avez une chance de vous en sortir en restant dans ce village de timbrés, si ? Alors bougez vous un peu !

Mais les deux frères restaient là, assis dans la neige, leurs grands yeux bleus céruléens baignés de larmes de détresse, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

-Et qu'allez vous leur faire ?

Le brun se tourna vers le docteur qui venait de reprendre la parole.

Les autres se concertèrent un instant.

-Nous allons les enfermer, lâcha finalement Gamellye.

-Vous avez perdu la tête ?

-Tu préfères peut être qu'on les tue, tout simplement ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclame l'homme.

-Ecoute, ça n'a que trop duré. Tu dois faire un choix. Tu te doutes bien que c'est toute ta famille qui en subira les conséquences, si tu décides de les protéger...

Le docteur se tourna vers les enfants et s'agenouilla devant eux, posant ses grandes mains calleuses sur leurs frêles épaules.

-Fye, Yui, je suis désolé...je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. A présent, vous ne devrez compter que sur vous-mêmes...parce que vous êtes seuls.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête de concert, l'air infiniment triste.

-Mais ne renoncez pas. »

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

*Grogne*

J'aime pas...quand je pense que ce chapitre 12 était tellement long que j'ai dû le couper en deux...*grogne*

J'espère que vous n'avez pas détesté...*déprime* Voilà, je vais flipper toute la nuit maintenant...heureusement que j'ai pas maths demain (ouf ouf ouf)

Au passage, tous les persos qui passent par là sont à moi (merci à ma sœur pour les prénoms, moi j'avais pas d'idées) et Anlyia ressemble à Elea Ril Morieval, un perso de « La quête d'Ewilan » mais c'est pas fait exprès, j'vous jure, c'est Samanga qui me l'a fait remarquer. Je l'aime bien quand même, cette pauvre folle sadique xD ! surtout au prochain chapitre...hunhunhun...*rire sadiquement sadique*

S'il y a des fautes, tapez Samanga, moi je me suis pas relu parce que j'aime pas *boude*

Merci d'avoir lu

A+

Lyra


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 13, qui arrive vraiment très en retard par rapport à ce qui était prévu, je suis désolée...J'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour cette fanfic, elle me plait moins qu'avant, alors c'est pas évident (même si les derniers chapitres sont déjà écrits, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les relire, les modifier...etc) Mais pas d'inquiétude, je compte bien la finir ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, encouragements, menaces de mort...ça fait plaisir :)

**Someonee : **Aaaaw, merci pour tes reviews ! Surtout la dernière que tu m'as écrite, ça m'a remotivée, tes ondes positives sont parfaites ! Le chapitre 12, il était trop long, j'étais obligée de le couper en deux XD Concernant les prénoms de Yui et Fye...euh...le Fye qui est dans cette fic est le Yui du manga (je sais pas si c'est clair, tu me diras...)et donc en fait, j'ai échangé moi même les prénoms. C'était plus pratique pour moi. Merci encore pour tes reviews, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les lire ! (j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres *bave*)

**Mwa Yuma Yuka : **Merci pour ta review Hachiko :)

**Ayu : **Merci pour la review :) Ces pauvres jumeaux, ils ont jamais eu de passé joyeux ^^'''

**Youpiny : **Merci pour la review, et pardon pour l'anachronisme _ je corrigerai ! (même si l'idée me plaisait à moi xD)

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je crois. Merci encore à Samanga qui m'aide beaucoup depuis le début de cette fanfic !

Au fait, je crois que je n'avais pas précisé que le Fye de cette fanfic est le Yui du manga. C'est à dire que j'ai changé leurs prénoms. Je sais pas si mes explications sont bien claires ...

Bonne lecture à toutes :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Vers une nouvelle vie**

_Je veux sortir d'ici_

_Je veux sortir d'ici_

_Je veux sortir d'ici_

_Je veux..._

Cette sombre litanie résonnait dans l'esprit de Kurogane.

Il avait fini par sortir, quittant enfin l'obscure cellule dans laquelle avaient été jetés les gamins.

Eux n'avaient pas cette chance de pouvoir sortir... Le ninja revoyait cette petite main tendue, à travers les barreaux...

_Je veux sortir d'ici_

_S'il vous plait_

_Laissez nous sortir_

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là...quand il s'était réveillé, le lendemain de l'emprisonnement des enfants, plusieurs mois s'étaient déjà écoulés.

Fye et Yui avaient perdu énormément de poids, et la tristesse se lisait sur leurs visages amaigris.

Le ninja avait mal pour eux.

Mais le pire restait que ce qui se passait était insensé : enfermer des enfants, leur mettre tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos sous prétexte qu'il étaient jumeaux... ! Quelle folie...

Cette femme qui les avait enfermés étaitfolle.

Depuis deux jours, Yui avait mauvaise mine et ne semblait pas du tout en forme. Fye s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui...et Kurogane aussi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les aider, mais...il était impuissant, en pauvre spectateur qu'il était...

Voir le blond pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jour après jour, était vraiment douloureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son amant avait un jour subi de telles choses...

Il soupira. Est-ce que le Fye de son époque allait bien ? Où était-il ?

Est-ce qu'il...pleurait ?

_Je veux sortir d'ici_

_Je veux sortir d'ici_

_Je veux sortir d'ici

* * *

_

« S'il vous plait ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Kurogane haussa les sourcils. C'était la voix de Fye...il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir, à cette heure si tardive ?

Le ninja s'approcha de la cellule où étaient enfermés les deux enfants.

Il pâlit en voyant Yui, le front couvert de sueur, allongé sur le sol glacé. Son état avait empiré !

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Anlyia, la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleu océan. Il fronça les sourcils. Il détestait cette femme, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait enfermé les jumeaux dans cet endroit sinistre. Une aura glacée l'entourait, il le sentait...et il ne doutait pas que, si le médecin n'avait pas pris la défense des enfants et calmé les esprits, elle aurait exécuté les deux blondinets de ses propres mains.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu cries ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Yui est malade ! s'écria le blond. Il a besoin de voir un médecin !

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sardonique.

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que nous allons faire quelque chose pour soigner un assassin ? Tu rêves, petit. On va gentiment le laisser mourir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça...murmura le blond, tremblant de tout son corps.

L'autre éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Pas le droit ? Mais tu es à ma merci ! Un geste de ma part et les villageois te coupent la tête ! Alors cesse donc de geindre !

Fye blêmit mais ne se démonta pas.

-Faites venir le médecin, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? siffla-t-elle.

Elle se pencha, approchant son visage soudainement déformé par la haine de celui de l'enfant.

-Je hais tout ce que vous représentez, ton frère et toi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix glaciale Je voudrais vous voir morts, là sous mes yeux...Sois patient, cela arrivera très bientôt... »

Elle se détourna finalement et quitta la pièce, laissant planer cette sombre promesse au dessus des jumeaux.

Fye était estomaqué. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle les détester à ce point ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait ?

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, et il restait accroché aux barreaux, fixant la porte, comme si cette dernière avait pu lui donner la réponse à ses questions.

Ce fut la voix de son frère qui le fit se retourner.

« Ah, tu es réveillé ! Tu te sens mieux ?

-Pas vraiment, murmura le blond avec un pauvre sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis là. »

Son frère hocha la tête avant de se laisser glisser dans un sommeil agité.

Fye le serra un peu plus contre son corps, tentant par tous les moyens de lui offrir un peu de chaleur réconfortante...

* * *

Kurogane, assis à l'entrée de la prison, vit arriver un homme au loin, au milieu de la tempête de neige. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du médecin. Mais...comment pouvait-il être au courant ? L'autre sorcière ne l'avait tout de même pas prévenu ?

Il suivit l'homme lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il avait l'air extrêmement énervé... et Kurogane en fut quelque peu soulagé.

« Anlyia ! Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi ne me prévient-on que maintenant ? tempêta le docteur en voyant l'état de Yui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, sourit innocemment la brune, assise tranquillement sur une chaise face à la cellule où se trouvait son interlocuteur.

-Ce petit est gravement malade ! Il faut lui prodiguer des soins immédiatement, il risque de mourir !

-Ah... ? Quelle tragédie pour nous tous...

-Vous n'avez donc aucune compassion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Hmm...qui sait... ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes folle, cracha le médecin. Vous acharner ainsi sur ces enfants ne vous apportera rien !

L'homme se leva et sortit de la cellule pour se camper face à Anlyia.

-Maintenant, allez chercher des villageois, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour transporter ces petits dans un endroit plus sain que cette prison.

Une lueur inquiétant s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de la femme.

-Ah...je crois que ça ne va pas être possible...chuchota-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Vraiment ? Et pourq...

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillèrent et un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, bientôt suivi par une écume rosée.

-Mon pauvre docteur, soupira Anlyia. Vous auriez dû rester bien sagement chez vous, en compagnie de votre petite famille...

Elle retira le poignard de la poitrine de l'homme d'un geste sec.

Le corps s'effondra à ses pieds et elle le fixa un instant, d'un regard vide.

-Ces enfants _doivent_ mourir. Ils sont ce que je hais le plus au monde, parce qu'il symbolisent ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir. Ils représentent le bonheur qui aurait dû être mien, mais que l'on m'a pris !

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, achevant son monologue, et se tourna vers Fye qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

-Et voilà...sourit-elle. Plus personne ne vous soutient, à présent...Tout le monde va réclamer votre mort en vous accusant d'avoir provoqué celle du docteur...

Et, bien sûr, je me ferai une joie de la leur offrir.

Elle se délecta de la vision de ce pâle visage sur lequel glissaient de délicates perles transparentes, avant de se diriger vers la porte, non sans oublier de lancer une dernière phrase :

-Profitez bien de votre dernière nuit parmi les vivants...les enfers n'attendent que vous ! »

* * *

Kurogane était sous le choc. Cette femme était folle ! Elle faisait tant de mal à ces enfants...

« Quelle pourriture, grinça-t-il. Elle assassine un médecin et fait porter le chapeau aux gosses...même Tomoyo est pas aussi tordue... !

Il s'approcha de la cellule est s'assit à côté de Fye, toujours accroché aux barreaux.

Lui aussi était sous le choc, et il y avait vraiment de quoi.

Encore une fois, la main du brun passa à travers sa frêle silhouette.

-Fye...murmura-t-il, le cœur serré. Si j'avais su que tu as tant souffert...je t'aurais serré plus fort contre moi...pour te faire oublier ta souffrance...

Il se releva brusquement, plus énervé que jamais.

-Ecoute moi bien, le blond, commença-t-il, bien que conscient que l'enfant ne l'entendait pas. Tu vas te secouer un peu et te débrouiller pour sortir d'ici ! J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable avec ta magie, alors réagis un peu !

Le blond sécha soudain ses pleurs et se redressa, une flamme de détermination nouvelle vacillant dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il se tourna vers le ninja, fixant sa silhouette imposante... un peu comme s'il avait entendu les paroles de Kurogane...

Il secoua alors son frère, qui émergea lentement d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

-Yui ! Lève toi, souffla-t-il. Allez !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes...je ne suis pas en état...

Fye secoua la tête.

-Je sais...mais nous devons partir. Fais moi confiance, je sais comment faire !

Hébété, son frère ne put que se laisser habiller par son sosie. Il le regardait, incrédule, s'agiter autour de lui en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Comment allons nous faire ? demanda finalement Yui, trop abasourdi pour poser une autre question.

-Tu vas voir... chuchota Fye.

Des runes bleutées apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Il sourit en voyant une boule d'énergie se former au creux de sa main. Son entraînement avait finalement porté ses fruits...

La boule illumina la pièce en percutant le mur, le faisant exploser dans un fracas assourdissant.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Fye et il se tourna vers son frère avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'installer sur son dos.

-A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de tout. Tu vas voir, tout ira bien. »

C'est sous le regard anxieux de Kurogane que Fye s'élança dans l'obscurité inquiétante de la nuit, portant sur son dos si frêle son frère jumeau.

Dans le village, les premiers villageois marchaient vers la prison, sans penser un seul instant que l'origine du vacarme qui venait de les réveiller était dû à l'évasion des prisonniers...

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Fye avait bien avancé. Il peinait à marcher, s'enfonçant dans la neige, mais ne lâchait pas prise.

Il était déterminé à sauver son frère.

Il n'abandonnerait pas !

Des bruits derrière lui le firent sursauter. Il se retourna pour apercevoir une faible lueur rougeâtre, au loin. _Ils_ n'étaient plus très loin...

« Dépêchez vous de les retrouver ! Ces démons sont à l'origine de tous nos malheurs, nous nous devons de les punir ! cria une femme, au loin.

Fye frémit...il s'agissait de Anlyia !

Ils ne devaient surtout pas rester là !

Il força l'allure, mais, bien vite, il s'aperçut que la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte. Avisant des fourrées, il se jeta dedans, serrant son frère tout contre lui.

Il vit des pieds chaussés de bottes noires passer devant son visage sans s'arrêter. Bientôt, la lueur des torches s'estompa, se réduisant à un petit point coloré au milieu des bois sombres.

Fye se redressa et remit Yui sur son dos.

-T'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir ! chuchota-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Il accéléra le pas, courant presque malgré la charge qu'il avait sur le dos. Il y mettait toute son énergie de petit garçon ! L'énergie du désespoir...

Il marchait depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand un bruit sur sa droite le fit sursauter.

-Fye...chuchota une faible voix à son oreille. Il y a...quelqu'un...

Le blond se retourna brusquement. Il l'avait senti, lui aussi...

-Alors...on va quelque part ? »

Fye blêmit en découvrant Anlyia adossée à un arbre, en face de lui.

La lame d'un poignard scintilla à la lueur de la lune.

* * *

Les flocons de neige tombant du ciel lui fouettaient le visage. Pourtant, il n'en avait que faire.

_La femme _était là, derrière eux ! _Elle_ n'hésiterait pas à les tuer. _Elle_ n'attendait sans doute que ça !

Alors il courait de toutes ses forces, ignorant la neige dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, ignorant les flocons qui lui endolorissaient le visage...

Et ignorant la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, compléta mentalement le ninja, qui suivait le blond à travers la forêt. Il avait peur, lui aussi...peur du dénouement qu'aurait cette sombre histoire...

* * *

Fye sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

C'était donc là la vraie peur...il aurait voulu ne jamais la connaître ! Ses jambes étaient en coton, il ne voyait plus rien à cause de la tempête et il était transi de froid. Il n'allait pas tenir ! Quant à son frère, son état était inquiétant ! La fièvre l'avait tellement affaibli...

Le pied de Fye buta soudainement contre une racine. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant tomber.

Son regard croisa celui de son frère, tombé à deux pas de lui. Dans ses yeux, il lut le reflet de la peur qui l'habitait.

-C'est terminé, constata Anlyia, quelques pas derrière eux.

Elle s'avança, un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, appréciant la vision de ces pauvres enfants acculés face à elle.

-Savez vous ce que je hais chez vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et continua :

-Vous représentez l'amour de deux êtres effrontément stupides. Votre père n'était qu'un lâche, incapable de s'assumer. Quant à votre mère...elle est celle qui m'a privée de ce qu'il me revenait de droit.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Fye – son frère étant quant à lui incapable de réfléchir correctement.

-Vous...souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Tais toi ! feula la brune.

Votre existence même m'est odieuse. Voilà pourquoi cette rumeur de la malédiction des jumeaux s'est répandue dans le village. Parce que je voulais vous mettre tout le monde à dos pour vous voir enfin mourir !

Un petit rire la secoua soudain.

-Et à présent, ça y est...enfin !

Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas vif, son visage déformé par la haine.

Elle brandit son poignard, dont la lame fendit l'air dans un sifflement funèbre.

-Fye ! » crièrent Yui et Kurogane d'une même voix.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite.

La lame glissa sur le visage du blond, y creusant une profonde entaille et faisant jaillir un flot de sang.

Au milieu des cris de terreur, douleur et victoire, Fye se tourna vers son frère, lui saisit la main -l'obligeant à se relever- et se mit à courir.

Courir pour s'éloigner de cet endroit.

Courir malgré la douleur qui se propageait de sa blessure.

Courir pour vivre.

Mais il sentit soudain qu'_elle_ allait les rattraper. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il fit passer son frère devant lui.

_Elle_ éclata de rire, comme pour prouver qu'_elle_ avait gagné.

Si lui mourait, ce n'était pas grave, songea Fye. Mais son frère, lui...il devait vivre, être heureux, encore...

Alors, dans un geste désespéré, il poussa violemment Yui en avant.

Pour le protéger de _cette femme._

Pour qu'il vive.

Pour qu'il...

* * *

_« On l'appelle La fosse des anges. C'est un endroit très dangereux de la forêt de Baraïl, parce qu'il est quasiment impossible de savoir quand on s'en approche. C'est comme si un sortilège le dissimulait...Il y a déjà eu beaucoup d'accidents là-bas... »_

_Les souvenirs viennent de remonter dans son esprit, un peu comme des bulles de savons. Ces bulles qui semblent éclater lorsqu'il comprend enfin ce qu'il vient de faire.

* * *

_

Avec horreur, Fye vit son frère basculer en avant. Il hurla, tendit la main pour le rattraper...et sentit qu'on le poussait dans le dos.

Il cria, fermant les yeux et attendant le choc qui ne tarda pas à venir...

* * *

« Yui ! Yui !

Ces cris désespérés retentissaient dans la fosse, résonnant contre ses parois. Fye ne comprenait pas, ne saisissait pas.

Quelque chose de chaud coulait de son œil gauche, là où il avait été blessé. Du sang. Ce même sang qui se répandait tout autour du corps désarticulé de son frère, en une flaque rouge terrifiante...Il rampa jusqu'à lui, s'extirpant alors du buisson qui avait légèrement amorti sa chute.

-Yui ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Il ne connaissait pas les sorts de guérison.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver son frère.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et c'était déjà trop tard. La vie avait quitté le corps du blond. Et elle ne reviendrait plus. Jamais plus.

Fye hurla.

Il avait tué Yui, son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié...Sa vie...

* * *

_Je suis un monstre._

_J'ai tué Yui._

_Il n'avait plus que moi._

_Je n'avais plus que lui._

_Je suis un meurtrier._

_Je l'ai tué comme j'ai tué mes parents._

_Je suis un assassin._

_Je ne mérite pas de vivre._

_Je veux mourir._

_Je veux mourir._

_Je veux juste...mourir..

* * *

_

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il se demanda pourquoi il était allongé dans un lit moelleux.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était richement meublée, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa surprise.

« Je suis au paradis ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, en apercevant une jeune fille blonde qui ressemblait à un ange assisse à son chevet.

Cette dernière sourit doucement.

- Tu es au palais du seigneur Ashura, expliqua-t-elle. Il t'a retrouvé dans la neige et t'a recueilli.

Elle se leva, défroissant sa robe blanche lourde de nœuds et de dentelle.

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme brun vêtu d'un long manteau blanc orné de motifs compliqués entra dans la chambre.

Il s'assit à la place qu'avait précédemment occupée la jeune fille blonde et regarda gravement le blond.

-Voici donc l'un de ces mystérieux jumeaux magiciens du village de Valeria...dit-il d'un ton pensif.

_Jumeaux..._

Une violente douleur serra le coeur de Fye.

-J'ai vu ce qui arriverait dans un de mes rêves, continua l'homme, ses yeux dorés pivotant vers la fenêtre.

Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard...ton frère...

Il se tourna vers Fye, dont l'unique œil bleu était empli de larmes.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, chuchota-t-le blond. C'est vraiment arrivé. Je l'ai poussé...C'est moi qui...

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus violente et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, respirant avec difficulté.

-Je l'ai...tué...

Des bras protecteurs l'entourèrent soudain, et Fye ne sut rien faire d'autre que de s'accrocher désespérément à cet inconnu qui lui offrait ce qui lui avait été refusé jusque là.

_De la chaleur. De la compassion. De la tendresse..._

-Tu sais, il y aurait peut être un moyen de racheter ton crime...

Le blond sursauta violemment et releva son visage bouleversé pour rencontrer deux yeux mordorés.

-Je peux ramener ton frère, mais en échange, tu devras me faire une promesse...

L'œil bleu du petit magicien s'écarquilla.

Lentement, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'atténua.

_S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un chance...alors je..._

-Que dois-je faire ? murmura finalement Fye, comme hypnotisé par la voix douce du brun.

_...je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir..._

-Je veux que tu m'aides à réaliser mon rêve... »

* * *

A partir de cet instant, les scènes s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus vite sous les yeux de Kurogane. Il ne saisissait que l'essentiel des conversations.

Bientôt, il découvrit les débuts de Fye dans son « métier » d'assassin.

* * *

_« Tu sais manier le sabre à la perfection, la magie n'a aucun secret pour toi...Les arcs, les couteaux et les poignards ne te posent aucun problème non plus, je crois que tout est parfait ! »_

_Le visage du blond est froid, vide, fermé...Il écoute l'homme en face de lui parler._

_« A présent, je vais pouvoir te confier ta première mission...Je sens qu'elle va te plaire : je veux que tu assassines la femme qui vous a chassés du village, ton frère et toi ! J'ai retrouvé sa trace il y a peu. »_

_Un éclat de haine brille dans l'œil unique du mage. Oh oui, cela lui plait ! Il va se faire un plaisir de massacrer cette femme qui a détruit sa vie !_

_..._

_Il contemple le corps sans vie étendu à ses pieds, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Quelle ironie. Alors qu'il aurait dû éprouver une grande satisfaction, il se sent vide. Il vient de prendre une vie. Il se dégoûte._

_« Mais...tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu tombé ! a-t-elle hurlé._

_- Je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour prendre votre misérable vie. Je suis Fye, un ange déchu »_

_Ange déchu, voilà comment il s'appellera à l'avenir...lui qui est devenu comme cette femme qu'il hait, il tue des innocents...Il n'est qu'un meurtrier, exactement comme cette femme qui a détruit sa vie...

* * *

_

_Les victimes s'enchaînent, Ashura est ravi. _

_Fye devient de plus en plus sombre, il souffre._

_Il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Il se déteste. Il veut mourir. Mais doit vivre pour expier son crime..._

_Il commence à travailler à l'auberge, se liant d'amitié avec Sakura, Kobato et Bjorn._

_Il revit. Il est heureux, presque heureux..._

_Il lui manque quelque chose, sa moitié...Yui...Il crie son prénom au milieu des cauchemars qui l'assaillent au beau milieu de la nuit._

_Il a mal._

_Il souffre._

_Et puis...Il rencontre Kurogane._

_Son cœur recommence à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il se sent rougir, souvent, en pensant au ninja._

_Il a envie de ses lèvres, de sa peau contre la sienne, de sa chaleur..._

_« Sors de ma tête, foutu ninja ! Je te déteste ! Sors de ma tête ! »_

_Il a de longues discussions sur l'amour avec Sakura._

_Amour...serait-ce là ce sentiment qui le torture ? Non...impossible, son cœur est vide, froid...glacé, comme son âme._

_« Je ne demande qu'à mourir de sa main, alors pourquoi m'épargner ? Je veux sentir son sabre s'enfoncer dans mes entrailles. Je veux voir ses yeux brûlants contempler ma douce agonie... »_

_Il ressort de ses combats contre le ninja presque détruit, mais fasciné. Il a envie de le connaître. Il veut le voir en colère. Il veut le voir joyeux, heureux. Il a envie de ses sourires, mais pas de ceux, froids et cruels, qu'il lui adresse quand il le torture._

_« Il m'obnubile. Il est au centre de mes pensées. Il y a même remplacé Yui._

_Je le déteste._

_Mais je veux le voir._

_Je le déteste._

_Mais j'ai envie qu'il me serre contre lui._

_Je le déteste..._

_Mais je l'aime »_

_Il veut qu'il le tue._

_Il veut le voir contempler sa mort et sentir son sang frais couler sur ses doigts._

_Il ne veut pas lui faire du mal. Il renonce à sa mission. Juste pour lui._

_Il l'aime. Comme un dingue._

_Et il a peur._

_Peur de ce sentiment qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Parce qu'il ne peut pas l'exprimer._

_« S'il apprenait que je crève d'amour pour lui, que dirait-il ?_

_Accepterait-il de mettre fin à mes jours ?_

_Pourrais-je sentir la mort s'emparer de moi tandis que ses doigts glisseraient sur ma joue ?_

_Pourrait-il s'abreuver de mes larmes alors que son sabre me transpercerait ?_

_Déciderait-il de me faire mourir à petit feu, douce agonie sous ses instruments de torture et ses yeux brûlants ?_

_Me serait-il possible de brûler mes ailes d'ange déchu à sa chaleur ? »_

_Il a envie de se serrer contre lui. Que leurs peaux se frôlent, que leurs doigts se touchent, que leurs corps se mêlent..._

_Et puis il sent ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes._

_Il n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tout un fantasme qui se réalise. _

_Il a peur à en crever. Et le repousse._

_Pour mieux tomber dans ses filets._

_Il le laisse l'amener chez lui._

_Et savoure la chaleur de ses mains qui parcourent chaque parcelle de son corps._

_Il se cambre sous ses caresses et laisse échapper des soupirs de volupté._

_Il oublie. Il s'oublie._

_Entièrement._

_Seule compte la chaleur de l'autre._

_Et son corps pressé contre le sien._

_Tandis que des larmes roulent sur sa joue de porcelaine. Essuyées tendrement par une main douce et chaude._

_Et alors qu'il atteint le paradis au creux de ses bras, il se dit qu'il est heureux._

_Profondément heureux._

_Parce qu'il l'aime._

_Putain, qu'est ce qu'il l'aime... _

_« Moi qui suis un assassin, un ange déchu...j'ai réussi à trouver le bonheur dans les bras de l'homme qui devait s'emparer de ma vie. _

_Et je me consume sous ses regards incandescents, tandis que ses mains effleurent doucement ma peau glacée._

_Je me réchauffe à son contact. Mon âme et mon cœur revivent..._

_Alors..._

_Si c'est un rêve..._

_...Faites que je ne me réveille pas... »

* * *

_

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu =)

Désolée, le site est un abruti, il a gâché ma mise en page _ (c'est vraiment énervant, ça ! graouh...!)

J'attends vos avis, que vous ayez aimé ou pas ;)

Ah, et comme c'est mon dernier post de l'année...Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à toutes !

A+

Lyra


	14. Chapter 14

**Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas !** Le chapitre 14 est en ligne ! Allez, rangez moi ces couteaux, vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer ! (vous m'aimez trop pour ça, ohohohoh !)

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs alertes, dans leurs favoris...je vous dois tellement ! Merci merci mille fois !

Réponse aux anonymes :

**someonee : **Mon anonyme préférée ! Oh merci pour toutes tes adorables ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Ta review, je l'attends à chaque fois avec une telle impatience ! Merciiiii ! Et tes ondes positives fonctionnent tellement bien ! Olalala, comment t'as deviné pour Anlyia détestait Fye ? Hyuuuuuu trop forte ! Non en fait, elle aimait son père, et elle crevait de jalousie qu'il ait eu des enfants avec une autre qu'elle...(gros plagiat des Mondes d'Ewilan, je sais...j'ai pas honte du tout :D) Merci aussi pour ta review sur mon OS ! Dis donc des fois t'aurais pas envie de t'inscrire, pour qu'on discute ? Ou me filer ton adresse mail ou msn ? Ou passer sur mon forum ? (voir lien sur mon profil) oh allez steuplééé !

**ayu : **Merci infiniment pour ta review et ton soutien ! J'espère de tout coeur que la suite te plaise !

**Madoka : **Comme je suis contente que tu sois de retour ! J'avais peur que tu aies laissé tomber la lecture ! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! Merci mille fois ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**Hykio **: Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :D

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Jusqu'à ce que la mort...**

Kurogane fut ébloui par une lueur vive et fut obligé de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans la salle étrange dans laquelle il avait pénétré, juste avant d'être abordé par Yui.

« Gamin, t'es toujours là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il avait du mal à comprendre. Il venait de découvrir e passé de Fye et, s'il avait bien tout suivi, son frère jumeau était mort ! Alors pourquoi, ou plutôt comment, pouvait-il donc lui parler ?

_Oui, je suis toujours là._

Sa voix semblait plus faible qu'auparavant, et Kurogane avait du mal à l'entendre distinctement.

-Dis moi, tu es mort, n'est ce pas ?

_Oui._

-Alors comment ça se fait que je puisse parler avec un mort ? Tu m'expliques ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que Ashura a usé de magie noire pour emprisonner mon âme entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. C'est encore l'explication la plus logique que j'aie trouvée. De plus, j'utilise ma magie pour discuter avec vous. Vous êtes la première personne à laquelle je parle depuis ma mort, je n'étais pas assez puissant avant._

-Mouais, en effet, on va dire que ça tient la route, ton histoire bizarre. Tu sais où est Fye ?

_Dans la salle du trône. Prenez la porte en face de vous et traversez trois pièces, puis vous y serez. Mais faites vite..._

-Ok, merci gamin, je vais tout faire pour sauver ton frère.

_Merci...et, quand vous le verrez...dites lui que je l'aime..._

-Pas de problème », grogna le brun en s'élançant.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Fye regardait l'imposante silhouette qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte gisant à présent à terre, en morceaux.

Il était venu ! Mais...comment, comment avait-il pu savoir ? Il avait pourtant bien pris soin de tout lui dissimuler...

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ashura se reculer et s'asseoir sur son trône.

Le blond se tourna vers son amant, un air suppliant sur le visage. Il voulait partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit maudit...avec lui ! Et surtout, il ne voulait plus voir de sang...plus jamais...

Serrant le corps de Tchii contre lui, il tendit une main vers le ninja.

« Kurogane, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il avait eu peur que l'homme disparaisse.

Le brun, toujours cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, se précipita vers lui. Il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras, respirant sa douce odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Fye...murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Oui mais...Tchii...et tous les autres...

Kurogane baissa les yeux et reconnut la jeune fille qui avait été là au réveil du blond, juste après la mort de son frère. Il déposa le cadavre de la femme à côté d'eux, lui fermant doucement les yeux, puis reprit Fye dans ses bras, le serrant convulsivement contre lui.

-Pardon...je ne suis pas arrivé à temps.

-Si...tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, chuchota le blond en lui caressant la joue.

Kurogane eut un pâle sourire.

-Dis...tu crois que c'est vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour se faire des papouilles ? murmura le magicien.

-Non. Viens, rentrons chez nous.

-Mais...

-T'inquiète, Tomoyo va envoyer ses soldats pour s'occuper de l'autre fou, ce n'est plus notre affaire.

Un rire glacial retentit dans la pièce, résonnant sur ses murs blancs. Comme un seul homme, les deux amants se tournèrent vers Ashura qui s'était levé et les regardait en souriant. Il leva une main et des runes noires s'envolèrent jusqu'à la porte, créant une barrière magique. Il bloqua ainsi toutes les sorties possibles. Fye blêmit tandis que la peur le saisissait au ventre. Enfermés ! Il les avait enfermés !

Un rictus de haine passa sur le visage de Kurogane, qui saisit son sabre.

-Je ne te croyais pas assez bête pour essayer de nous retenir, lança-t-il à l'homme. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

Fye hurla en voyant son amant lancer une série d'attaques contre le seigneur des lieux. Ce dernier les évita toutes d'un simple effacement d'épaules. Son sourire s'agrandit et il lança un sort. Des runes noires entourèrent Fye et Kurogane. Mais le blond était lui aussi un magicien, et ses propres sorts contrèrent celui de l'autre mage !

Une salve d'attaques toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres fusèrent vers Ashura.

Il y eut une explosion qui obligea le ninja à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir son magicien, fièrement campés sur ses jambes, faisant face à l'ennemi. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer son visage déformé par la haine...

-Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! hurla Fye à l'adresse du mage noir. Jamais, vous m'entendez !

L'autre fit quelques pas, ignorant les avertissements que lui lançait le blond. Ce dernier projeta quelques boules magiques dans sa direction, qui furent facilement évitées.

Le brun s'arrêta.

-Alors c'est lui, l'homme qui a réussi à te convaincre de me trahir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Je ne vous trahis pas ! J'essaie juste de nous faire revenir sur le droit chemin !

-Menteur ! feula Ashura. Tu me trahis pour courir dans les bras de ce pauvre type qui ne pourra jamais rien t'apporter !

-Vous vous trompez ! Kurogane m'a déjà tout donné ! C'est lui qui m'a rendu la vie ! Et pas vous, avec vos promesses illusoires !

-Comment oses-tu ? cracha le brun. C'est bien mon qui t'ai out donné ! Tout ! Un toit, des vêtements, un travail à l'auberge! C'est grâce à moi que tu en es là !

-Je le sais bien, répondit le blond d'une voix calme, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Mais il est temps que nos chemins se séparent. Je refuse de tuer d'autres innocents au nom d'un rêve qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser, et vous feriez mieux de faire de même.

-Jamais...murmura le brun d'une voix vibrante de haine. Je refuse que tu me quittes !

Fye recula et glissa sa main dans celle de son amant, relevant fièrement le menton. Kurogane, lui, glissa un bras autour de sa fine taille. Les deux regardèrent l'homme qui leur faisait face, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-J'ai déjà fait mon choix. »

Le seigneur entra alors dans une rage noire. Il lança une multitude de sorts que les deux amants avaient un mal fou à éviter. Ils risquaient leurs vies à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient !

N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de s'en sortir ? Fye cherchait désespérément, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure tandis qu'il contrait les sorts qui lui été envoyés.

Il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, même si son ninja semblait bien décidé à en découdre avec le mage noir qui, décidément, semblait bien s'amuser...

Sans réfléchir davantage, Fye s'élança vers la barrière magique qui bloquait le passage. Il lança toutes sortes de sorts avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il s'agissait là de magie noire ! Il ne pourrait pas la contrer si facilement ! Comment faire ?

_Je ne veux pas...que Kurogane soit blessé par ma faute...Je ne veux pas ! Toute ma vie, je n'ai fait que semer le malheur autour de moi...Mais il est heureux avec moi, il me l'a dit...Alors, moi, je veux pouvoir être son bonheur. Lui dire bonjour avec un sourire sincère le matin, lui préparer ses repas, l'attendre sur le pas de la porte quand il rentre de mission, le prendre dans mes bras et respirer son odeur... Pouvoir l'embrasser, gémir sous ses caresses et lui faire l'amour. Ne plus faire qu'un...Et être enfin heureux..._

_Je voudrais tant le rendre heureux, être son bonheur..._

_Mais si je dois donner ma vie pour le sauver, alors qu'il en soit ainsi..._

Fye se tourna vers son amant qui redoublait d'efforts pour repousser les assauts acharnés du mage noir. Le blond avait le cœur brisé. Comment un homme si bon avait-il pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le pouvoir ? Pourquoi avoir tué, ou fait tuer, tous ces pauvres gens innocents ? Il ne comprenait pas... et il avait si mal, il s'en voulait tant ! Parce que ce qui se passait était en partie sa faute ! Oui, quelque part, il avait trahi la première personne, après le docteur de son village, à lui avoir tendu la main...

Il s'en voulait tellement ! Tellement...

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la barrière magique qui lui faisait face. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose ! Lui était un mage blanc, qui n'utilisait pas ce genre de sorts ! Comment devait-il procéder ? Son cerveau était en surchauffe à force de réfléchir.

Il avança sa main et vida son esprit, ne pensant plus qu'à cette magie qui circulait dans la barrière. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C'était de la magie de la terre ! Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de magie élémentaire, mais il connaissait la relation des cinq piliers ! Le bois, le feu, la terre, le métal et l'eau. Chacun en corrélation avec les autres. Et s'il se souvenait bien...le bois gagnait sur la terre !

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il courut vers son amant.

-Kurogane ! Vite, viens avec moi ! Je sais comment faire pour partir d'ici !

Mais son regard croisa soudain celui d'Ashura. Il ne comptait pas les laisser partir...Ils n'auraient pas le temps d'atteindre la porte. C'était devenu une certitude.

Pourtant, il tenta tout de même. Il saisit la main du ninja et courut vers la sortie. Soudain, il sentit la main de Kurogane lâcher la sienne. Le brun s'était retourné...mais, pourquoi ? Il étendit les bras et cria quelque chose au blond, qui ne put l'entendre tant le sort lancé par le mage noir était puissant et bruyant.

_Le temps se figea._

_Tout comme le hurlement de Fye._

_Qui tendit la main vers son amant._

_Geste désespéré de celui qui souhaite remonter le temps._

_En voyant l'être le plus cher qu'il a au monde se faire blesser..._

_La stalactite avait transpercé le corps de Kurogane._

_Voilà pourquoi il s'était retourné... !_

_Pour...le protéger..._

_Au prix de sa vie._

Le monde s'était figé aux yeux de Fye, qui vit le corps de son amant chuter en arrière. Il se jeta à terre, le rattrapant de justesse. Il hurla son nom comme un dément, les larmes ruisselant sur sa joue. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur puis qu'on l'avait piétiné, réduit en miettes !

Le ninja, dont les yeux s'éteignaient peu à peu, passa une main sur sa joue de porcelaine, essuyant ses larmes au goût doux-amer. Il saisit une mèche de cheveux dorés et la tira légèrement, obligeant le mage à baisser la tête.

_Quelques mots murmurés au creux d'une oreille._

_Qui atteignent un cœur et s'y fichent._

_Un petit « moi aussi », murmuré entre deux incoercibles sanglots._

_Et des larmes qui coulent sur une joue de porcelaine pour tomber sur une peau dorée par le soleil._

_Une supplication qui s'échappe de ses lèvres roses._

_« Reste avec moi...ne me quitte pas...»_

_Un léger sourire, une dernière caresse._

_Pour lui montrer qu'il sera toujours là, dans son cœur..._

_Des yeux qui s'éteignent et se ferment._

_Une main qui tombe sur le sol glacé._

_Un hurlement._

_Un mort ... ?_

_Et un cœur brisé..._

Au milieu de ses hurlements désespérés, des bribes de souvenirs revinrent à Fye.

Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses soupirs, ses sourires, ses désirs, ses envies. Sa force, sa faiblesse qu'il dissimulait si bien...

Et puis, leur première rencontre...sous une pluie glacée...ses yeux rouges qui brillent dans la nuit...son sourire moqueur...et ces quelques mots prononcés...comme un serment...

_« Bonsoir. Vous êtes venu me tenir compagnie ?_

_- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?»_

_..._

Jusqu'à ce que la mort

...

* * *

Je sais, je sais...vous me détestez :D

Vous avez envie de me tuer ! Mais réfléchissez : si je meurs, pas de suite ? Alors, c'est qui qui la plus puissante du monde ? C'est MOUA ! Ahahahahaha !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience

A+

Lyra


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et voilà, comme je l'avais promis à une de mes lectrices, je poste le dernier jour de mes vacances (naon je veux pas y retourner TT_TT) le dernier chapitre de ma toute première fic...Quand je pense qu'elle devait pas dépasser les dix chapitres, et qu'elle traine depuis plus d'un an !

Je me doute que la fin risque de vous déplaire, je m'y attends ^^ Seulement, la première version ne me convenait pas, elle ne collait pas du tout avec l'esprit de la fanfic...Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'étais au plus bas psychologiquement, et j'ai déversé toute ma tristesse, ma colère et ma rancœur dans l'écriture. Maintenant que ça va mieux, je voulais tirer définitivement un trait sur tout ça...et cette fin était indispensable ! Voilà, j'arrête un peu de vous raconter ma vie...

**Ayu : **Une de les anonymes préférées :3 Merci pour ta review, et les précédentes ! Tu m'as été d'un grand soutien, merci =)

**Labucheronnecanadienne33364 :** Ma chérie, merci pour tes reviews, ton soutien et des déclarations d'amour enflammées XD Sans toi, j'aurais jamais réussi à terminer cette fanfic ! Merci du fond du cœur, c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là !

**KuroFye-fangirl : **Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise :3 Et voilà la suite, merci encore XD

Je tenais aussi à remercier Samanga, que je connais depuis un an pile poil aujourd'hui et sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible ! Daisuki ippai!

Merci aussi à Krystal-sama, cette sale vieille qui m'a boostée à coups de pied dans le derrière, et à sa sœur Naamine ^^

Merci à Someonee et aux autres anonymes XD

Merci enfin à Cycy, la grande vache de l'espère qui reste mon modèle ^^ Merci, ô ma grande sœur d'internet !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 15 : Parce qu'il faut bien une fin…**

_Je ne veux pas que tu meures…_

_Je ne veux pas rester ici tout seul…_

_S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas…_

_Je t'aime…je t'aime tellement !_

_Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

_A quoi bon vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas ?_

_Si tu meurs, je mourrai moi aussi…_

_Et si un dieu existe…_

_Faites qu'il entende mes prières…_

_Et te ramène auprès de moi…_

_Kurogane…_

Fye regarda avec horreur ses mains couvertes de sang. De _son_ sang. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Ils étaient si heureux, ensemble ! Son amant était tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne vivait que pour lui. Alors…rester en vie sans pouvoir être à ses côtés lui était impossible.

Les joues maculées de larmes et de sang, il se redressa, posant un regard hagard et perdu sur Ashura, qui contemplait la scène depuis son trône.

« Vous l'avez tué…balbutia Fye. Il était tout pour moi…et vous l'avez tué !

Son cri résonna dans l'immense pièce et ne reçut aucune réponse. Le mage noir se contentait de le fixer, une vague lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Mais…pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui !

A nouveau, son cri se perdit dans le silence mortuaire de la salle.

De grosses larmes s'échappèrent de l'œil céruléen du blond. Il ne les essuya même pas, se prenant la tête dans les mains, secoué par d'incoercibles sanglots.

-Rendez le moi…rendez moi Kurogane !

Ses mains tiraient nerveusement ses mèches blondes. Son souffle, saccadé, devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Il s'étouffait. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal…il mourrait et pourrait rejoindre Kurogane…il n'y avait que cela qui lui importait. Il voulait le revoir. Vivant. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

-Je vais vous tuer, murmura-t-il d'une voix glacée. Et ramener Kurogane.

Il était comme fou et faisait presque peur à voir. Ses traits étaient déformés par la folie et un tic nerveux agitait sa lèvre inférieure.

Ashura secoua la tête.

-Regarde toi, Fye. Dans ton état, tu crois pouvoir me tuer ? Laisse moi rire, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche !

-Taisez vous ! hurla le blond d'une voix déchirante. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Depuis le début, vous me mentez ! Vous ne me vouliez aucun bien !

-Fye…

-La ferme !

Une véritable rage s'était emparé du mage.

Rapidement, des billes magiques se formèrent au bout de ses doigts et filèrent vers le seigneur, qui ne put en éviter que quelques unes. Un mince filet de sang coula sur sa joue.

Son sang…c'est lui qui aurait dû être versé, pas celui de Kurogane !

Et Fye comptait bien arranger cela. Il ne pourrait trouver le repos qu'une fois cet homme mort.

Ses attaques magiques s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Il le voulait mort. Il voulait voir son sang s'étaler en une flaque écarlate sur le sol glacée de cette salle maudite.

Un léger goût de sel envahit sa bouche. Il pleurait. Encore. N'était-il bon qu'à ça ? Non…il voulait être capable de faire plus…!

Une lueur vive aveugla le mage noir qui fut obligé de fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait face à un Fye armé d'un sabre étincelant.

-Pour vous, ce sabre s'est abreuvé du sang de nombreux, trop nombreux, innocents…il est temps qu'il obtienne réparation, tout comme moi !

Ashura secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Le jeune homme blond avait perdu la raison, aveuglé par sa haine, son désir de vengeance, sa tristesse et sa rancœur. Tous ces sentiments que lui, Ashura, avait créés… Et il le regrettait, oui, il le regrettait amèrement ! Même si, au cœur de ses rêves, il avait vu ce qu'il arriverait, il n'avait pu changer les futur et avait fait tant de mal autour de lui…Pourtant, il l'avait fait pour la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et qui l'avait quitté pour l'autre monde…Comme il comprenait la peine de Fye ! Lui-même vivait avec depuis de longues, si longues années…

-Finissons-en, seigneur. Mettons un terme à cette histoire qui n'a que trop duré…

Sa lame frôla le cou de sa cible, qui l'évita d'un effacement d'épaules, et rencontra le sabre de glace de son adversaire. Le choc, titanesque, fit perdre l'équilibre à Fye, qui dut s'écarter violemment pour ne pas se faire trancher un bras. Il devint plus vigilant, ses coups étaient plus précis, plus fluides.

La mort était la seule issue de ce combat, ils le savaient tous les deux…

Soudain, Ashura, comme décidé à en finir redoubla de férocité et une pluie de coups s'abattit sur le blond. Ce dernier, essayant péniblement de reculer, fut blessé en de nombreux endroits. Son cri de détresse retentit dans la pièce lorsqu'il se sentit basculer en arrière. Il vit son arme décrire une courbe dans les airs et atterrir à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction, geste désespéré de celui qui se sait perdu. Son regard se posa alors sur Ashura, qui s'avançait vers lui, les mains vides. Il avait laissé tomber son sabre…

Sa main cueillit une perle salée sur la joue du blond, qui ne cilla pas.

-Tu as raison, murmura le brun en laissant ses mains entourer le cou gracile du mage. Finissons-en.

Il resserra sa prise, ignorant les suppliques muettes que lui adressaient l'oeil de Fye. Il ne devait pas regarder. Il allait le tuer, l'envoyer près de son amant pour qu'il soit heureux… Parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait en perdant la personne qui nous était la plus chère au monde...Ensuite, il exaucerait son rêve le plus cher…pour cette personne qui l'avait ardemment souhaité avant de mourir d'une maladie...

Son regard se fit dur et sa prise autour du cou du blond se fit plus forte.

_Je refuse de mourir maintenant…_

_Pas avant de vous avoir tué…_

_Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour rester en vie…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant…_

_Je ne veux pas…mourir !_

Ashura ne nota le changement dans le regard azuré que bien trop tard…

Déjà le blond avait frappé, enfonçant son poignard jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de douleur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un flot de sang se déverser de la plaie lorsque Fye enleva son arme.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de faible, souffla le blond au creux de l'oreille du seigneur. Je suis tout sauf faible…

Il sentit l'homme s'affaisser contre lui et passa maladroitement ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Comme tu as grandi, murmura le brun. Je refusais de le voir, parce que, tout au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su...

-Alors…pourquoi ? demanda le mage d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Parce que…on ne peut aller à l'encontre du destin tracé par les astres…il en sera ainsi à jamais…je l'ai appris à mes dépends…

Ashura ferma les yeux et, dans un dernier soupir, murmura quelques mots à Fye :

-Je suis désolé Fye, je te souhaite d'être heureux, tu le mérites…

Le blond laissa les larmes rouler librement sur ses joues.

-Pourtant…hoqueta-t-il…je vous aimais, pourtant ! »

Il lui sembla voir un pâle sourire étirer les lèvres du blessé et le posa sur le sol froid. Il pleura de longues minutes, ses sanglots se perdant dans le silence funèbre de cet endroit qu'il maudissait au fond de son cœur…son cœur, brisé, en miettes, qui n'était plus qu'une lande aride, une terre glacée balayée par les vents impitoyables du nord !

Comme il regrettait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour toutes ses personnes qu'il aimait...

Le magicien se laissa tomber à côté du corps de son amant, son manteau blanc s'imbibant du liquide écarlate qui se répandait au sol.

A bout de force, Fye ferma son unique œil bleu, qui reflétait toute la souffrance que pouvait endurer un être humain.

Ses mains fines effleurèrent la large blessure qui barrait ce corps qu'il aimait tant.

« Je ne peux rien faire, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée. Moi qui maîtrise si bien la magie, je ne peux même pas soigner celui qui compte le plus pour moi...

A présent, il ne pleurait plus. C'était comme si les larmes avaient déserté son corps. Comme si le fait d'en avoir tant versé les avait taries à jamais.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas existé...murmura-t-il douloureusement. Toi, tu aurais pu vivre encore longtemps...tu aurais pu être heureux...et ma famille aussi...papa, maman...Yui...et puis Ashura...

Un rire amer lui échappa. Ses longs doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, qu'il tira comme si cela allait le soulager...Compenser une douleur morale par une douleur physique...

- Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux...et maintenant, tu reprends ce bonheur si impitoyablement...finalement, peut être étais-tu le plus cruel de tous...

Il se laissa choir sur le corps du ninja comme un pantin désarticulé. Il écoutait le cœur de son amant battre encore faiblement, les battements s'espaçant de plus en plus...

Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans un geste désespéré aux vêtements du brun.

- Tu avais dit que tu me tuerais, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux emplis d'une froide détermination, Fye saisit le sabre que Kurogane n'avait pas lâché, même aux portes de la mort.

Un pâle sourire ironique vint ourler ses lèvres fines.

- Bon, très bien, je vois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Kuro chan...

Un hoquet de douleur mêlée de surprise lui échappa.

Les mains crispées sur la poignée de l'arme, il retint un cri de douleur.

Un liquide pourpre ne tarda pas à s'échapper de la plaie qu'il s'était lui-même infligé.

- Je sens que tu vas me détester pour ça, mon Kuro idiot...chuchota-t-il, un mince filet de sang glissant le long de son menton.

Ignorant la douleur, il retira le sabre de sa poitrine, avant de s'allonger tout contre le corps de son amant.

- Et voilà...c'est ainsi que tout se finit...au final, notre histoire n'était rien de plus qu'une cruelle tragédie, un drame mis en scène par un auteur insensible... !

Il se serra plus étroitement contre Kurogane, dont le cœur avait tout à fait cessé de battre.

- Enfoiré de ninja...partir avant moi, sans un mot...

Souriant, Fye ferma son unique œil bleu, pour la dernière fois de sa courte vie.

- Attends moi, nous ne serons plus jamais seuls... »

Un mince filet de lumière se glissa par une large fenêtre de la salle du trône, venant éclairer les corps des défunts amants enlacés dans une ultime étreinte.

Le destin est une chose bien cruelle, qui n'épargne personne, pas même les âmes sœurs.

En voulant le changer, en s'opposant à lui, les amants n'avaient pas compris qu'ils se dressaient contre un mur infranchissable.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Dans leur cas, cela doit être vrai. Refusant de voir les obstacles, ils ont vécu intensément chaque moment passé en compagnie de l'être aimé. Et qui pourrait les en blâmer ?

Qui sait, peut être sont-ils à nouveau heureux aujourd'hui...ensemble, main dans la main...

Après tout, ne dit on pas qu'il ne faut jamais cesser d'espérer... ?

_Un goût de sang dans ma bouche_

_Du sel liquide sur mes joues_

_Un couteau qui me lacère la poitrine_

_Cruelle agonie que d'être séparé de toi_

_Aussi, s'il te plait, cherche moi_

_Même par-delà la mort, retrouvons-nous_

_Pour qu'enfin nos deux âmes ne fassent plus qu'une_

_Unies...à jamais..._

_*cachée derrière son canapé*_

Et voilà, ça y est, tout est fini ! Je ne ferai plus souffrir les personnages de cette fic *rire sadique* parce que là ils sont quand même un peu morts !

Bon, je me doute bien que vous me détestez, que vous êtes en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps en me maudissant, en vous disant que vous avez attendu si longtemps, accompagné les personnages dans leur souffrance au fil des pages pour...ça ! Ouais, je sais, c'est rageant XD

Me voilà donc libérée, je me sens mieux XD Allez, merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie ! Merci pour les review, alertes et favoris. Merci pour vos encouragements et menaces de mort. C'est tellement précieux pour moi ^^

Merci merci merci !

A bientôt dans une nouvelle fic, j'espère !

A+

Lyra64


End file.
